Twists of Fate
by Spoiledblue
Summary: What will happen when certain twists of fate leave Tori and Hunter to comfort each other? CHAPTER 31 NOW LOADED.
1. Graduation

This is my first fanfic to post on here. Please read and review. No flames if possible. You will have to forgive me for any grammatical errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Power Rangers. Disney/BVS/Saban, etc. do.  
  
Warning: This starts off as a Blake/Tori fic, but this is really a Hunter/Tori fic. This is my take on how they would get together. So, please don't hate me!  
  
Chapter 1: After Graduation  
  
The graduation ceremony ended a few hours ago and everyone went their own separate ways to prepare for the dinner celebration tonight. Everyone was to meet back at Ninja Ops at 5:00 pm to head over together to the banquet hall that Sensei Watanbe chose for this celebration. All of the ninja students, Sensei Amano and his daughter, Leann would be there. This would be the last time that the six rangers would be together for awhile. Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam were going to be teachers at The Wind Ninja Academy. Hunter was going to be the head teacher over at the Thunder Ninja Academy. He was going to be staying in Blue Bay Harbor since he and Blake had a house there and the Thunder Ninja Academy was only an hour away. Blake however was leaving in a week to start his training for his first race with Factory Blue. He and Hunter were leaving tomorrow to spend a few days with Sensei Amano and Leann at their old academy. Leann and Sensei Amano were like family to them and now they had more family too that included Sensei Watanbe, Cam, Dustin, Shane and Tori.  
  
Blake and Hunter were at their house packing their bags for their short trip to their old academy. Blake was in his room looking over at the things on his bookshelf. On it there were a few framed pictures. One was of his late parents, another was of him and Hunter in their motocross gear and the other one was of him and Hunter with the rest of the rangers when they first joined their team. Tori and him were next to each other in the picture with their arms around each other. Cam looked like the odd man out in the photo since he was not a ranger at the time. It had been a year since him and his brother teamed up with the Wind Rangers. It was a year ago that a certain blond hair girl stole his heart. Now that he was leaving soon for Factory Blue he did not know if he could live without his daily dose of her. She was like a drug to him. He spent as much time as he could with her and he tried his best to get her attention in every way possible. He even finally told her that he liked her after she had been warped into an alternate universe, but he had yet to ask her to be his girlfriend. He wondered if it would even be fair if he were to ask that her now. He had no clue how long he would be gone. Hunter watched his brother from the door as Blake kept staring at the photo in his hand.  
  
"Staring at that picture is not going to make your leaving any easier, bro." Blake jumped a little. He had no clue how long Hunter had been standing there. "Yeah, your right, I better finish getting ready for the dinner party." Blake then placed the photo back on the shelf.  
  
"Have you talked to Tori yet?" Hunter asked his little brother.  
  
"No man, every time I try to something or someone interrupts us. I don't know what to do bro, I leave in a week." Blake said as he ran a hand through his black hair.  
  
"If I were you, I'd tell her how you feel and ask her if she thinks that you two could work with a long distance relationship. It's that or nothing. You'll regret not trying if you don't talk to her soon." Hunter replied as he patted Blake on the back.  
  
"Bro, you are so right!"  
  
"Well, hey, isn't that what big brothers are for?" Hunter said before he walked out of his room. The two then got dressed and ready for the dinner celebration.  
  
At Ninja Ops, Shane, Dustin and Cam were engrossed in conversation in regards to the reopening of their academy. Tori and the Thunder Brothers had yet to arrive.  
  
"Dude can you believe that we are teachers now. How sweet is that?!" Dustin exclaimed as he put his arms around his fellow rangers that were now also teachers.  
  
"Yeah man, it's going to be awesome!" Shane replied. "What do you think Cam?"  
  
"I'll admit when you guys were just students here, I didn't think that you were going to graduate, let alone become teachers. I do have to admit that I am glad that I was wrong about you guys." Cam responded with a quirky smile.  
  
"That's right man, it was all apart of a plan!" Dustin cheered. Cam and Shane gave Dustin a weird look. "What! It was according to the scroll that your dad showed us!" Cam and Shane just shook their heads and laughed at their goofy friend.  
  
"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Blake asked them as he and Hunter entered Ninja Ops.  
  
"Oh nothing, just Dustin being his usual goofy self." Shane said as he greeted the two Thunder Brothers. They all greeted each other when Blake noticed that there was still one person missing from their group.  
  
"Hey, where's Tori? I thought that she would be here with you guys." Blake questioned.  
  
"Oh, you know girls, they take forever getting dressed up and all, " Shane answered.  
  
"Dude, you are so lucky that Tori didn't hear you say that. She would so kill you man!" Dustin said as he patted Shane on the back and shook his head at him in disgust.  
  
"Who said that I didn't hear him, hmmm?" Tori asked as she entered Ninja Ops. Everyone stopped their conversation and turned towards the entrance. Everyone was in shock. There stood Tori in a two-piece, powder blue dress. The top part of the dress was a velvet, heart shaped bodice that hugged her every curve and thin spaghetti straps that showed off her well-toned arms. The heart shape bodice ended with a rounded tip and then the second piece was a powder blue, satin flowing skirt. She had on white open toe strapped shoes, a silver necklace with a dolphin pendant and little silver ball earrings. Her hair was half pinned up and the rest was down in loose wavy curls. She looked absolutely beautiful. Tori watched in amusement as each one of the male rangers in front of her lost their capability to speak. She loved doing things that people would not expect from her. "What! Never seen a girl in a dress before?"  
  
"Ahh, wow Tor, I haven't seen you dressed up like that since we went to the Fall Formal together almost two years ago." Shane replied as he went up to her and took her hand and twirled her around.  
  
Tori let out a small giggle. "Well, I had to look my best then, I was dating one of the most popular guys in school."  
  
"What! You and Shane use to be an item?" Hunter asked in shock. Blake was shocked too, but was glad Hunter asked since he didn't think he would be able to himself.  
  
"Yeah, me and Mr. Smooth here, use to date. It was no big deal." Tori said as she looked to the floor finding it more interesting to look at since she could feel Blake staring at her.  
  
"So, what happened?" Blake let out. He almost didn't realize he said that out loud.  
  
"They became students at the academy and Shane realized he couldn't be with a girl that could hit harder than him." Dustin said with a chuckle in which was answered with a swat to the head by Shane. "Ow, dude that hurts! So, maybe you can hit as hard as Tori does." Everyone laughed at that.  
  
"Honestly though, we just figured out that we were better off as friends, right Tor?" Shane said.  
  
"Yep. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides these two here are like brothers to me more than anything." Tori answered as she placed her arms around Shane and Dustin.  
  
"We are all family now," Cam said as the group came together for a group hug.  
  
"Ahem, I say that we better get this show on the road!" Hunter said feeling a little overwhelmed by the warm fuzzy moment.  
  
"Let's go then! Blake said. He then approached Tori and offered his arm to her and she gladly took it. "You look beautiful tonight Tor."  
  
"Why, thank you, Blake. You don't look so bad yourself." She said as they headed over to her van to go the banquet hall. 


	2. Dinner & Speeches

Chapter 2: Dinner & Speeches  
  
They arrived at the banquet hall and unloaded from the van. Blake hurried from the passenger side to the driver's side to help Tori down. "Thank you, you are quite the gentleman tonight, Blake." She commented with a smile.  
  
"Hey what can I say, I try." Blake said a little nervously.  
  
The six entered the beautifully decorated room. There were banners of red, yellow, light blue, navy blue, crimson, and green streaming down the walls. A floating candle under glass in each of their respective colors surrounded by white flowers were at each table.  
  
When they entered the room everyone stood up and applauded them. The five male rangers in their black suits wearing ties in their respective colors and the one female ranger dressed in her color all took a bow. Then one of the servers showed them to their table. They were seated at the head table with Sensei Watanbe, Sensei Amano and Leann. Sensei Amano and Sensei Watanbe were seated in the middle with Leann next to her father. Cam was seated next to his father and then it was Shane, Tori and Dustin. Hunter and Blake were seated next to Leann. Blake was a little disappointed that they were not sitting by the others.  
  
"Don't worry lil' bro, I am sure you'll find your way to her later tonight." Hunter teased his bother.  
  
"Attention everyone!" Sensei Watanbe started as he spoke into a microphone that was handed to him by one of the servers. "Welcome to the dinner celebration of the Wind Ninja and Thunder Ninja Academies. Tonight we celebrate the graduation of six students that started their journeys separately, but were destined to come together for something far more, greater than they ever thought. They were six students on different missions in life, but realized that nothing could be accomplished alone. They have sacrificed their normal daily lives to fight for the freedom of their fellow ninjas and for the people of their planet. I present to you those students." He says as he puts his arms out as if to present them to the crowd. "I will ask each one of them to come up and say something. I would like to start with Shane Clark, one of the leaders of the Power Rangers."  
  
Shane: "Good evening everyone. I started out as the leader of our group. I believed that I could handle all of this on my own and that I needed no one to help me defend our world. Boy, was I ever wrong. Through this experience with my team, I learned the value of friendship, family and commaderie. I learned that there was no 'I' in team and that sometimes I had to step back and let someone else lead because a leader is nothing without his team. I would like to thank my team for putting up with my ego, my stubbornness, and my bossy ways. I love you guys and I would like to thank Sensei Watanbe for putting up with Dustin, Tori and my tardiness. You truly have taught us a lot and we love you for it. Now, let's here from Dustin Brooks!"  
  
Dustin: "Dude, where do I begin? I once told Tori and Shane that were like the Power Rangers even before we knew we were going to be Power Rangers. That was because in every group there was a 'sensible one', a 'goofy one' and the 'strong one'. Then Hunter, Blake and Cam joined the ranger team and balanced us out even more. I couldn't have asked for anything better than becoming a Power Ranger. It brought me my friends who are now like family to me and it showed me that even though I am the 'goofy one' that I belonged some where and had a purpose in life. Thank you everyone for being there! I love you man!" Tori Hanson will you come up now?"  
  
Tori: "Being the sensible one, didn't always mean we were on time to class. Thanks to Dustin here. I learned a lot here from my team, like how to not use your ninja powers in public and the meaning of loyalty. I believe together we have learned that if we stay loyal to our mission, our team and ourselves that we could achieve anything. We did exactly that when we defeated Lothor. Thank you Sensei for all of your support and Cam for your patience with us in the beginning. Thank you Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake for letting me be the tough girl out there and for always watching my back. I love you all. Now to hear from the Thunder Brothers as we have lovingly called them throughout the year. Here's Hunter Bradley, the other leader of our team.  
  
Hunter: "Aside from being brainwashed to the side of evil and coming to blows with my team, I feel that I have learned and gained a lot from this experience. My brother, Blake and I were use to being alone. We relied only on each other, but after we joined the Wind Rangers we had to learn to rely on our team and I had to learn to share the leadership role of our team. Sensei Watanbe, thank you for accepting us so openly and for teaching us all that we know. Blake and I may be from the Thunder Ninja Academy, but we will forever be a part of this team. To Cam, Shane, Dustin, and Tori thanks for letting us be a part of something great, this family, our family. Now last, but not least, here is my brother Blake Bradley.  
  
Blake: "Like my brother said, we have learned a lot from this experience. We have gained a new family and I am sad that I will have to leave you guys soon, but I am so happy that I have all of you in my life now. Just remember that no matter where life takes us, nothing can break up our family. Thank you Sensei Watanbe and everyone for everything!"  
  
"Now, let's eat, I am starved dudes!" Dustin yells above all the clapping.  
  
AN: Don't kill me, this chapter was cheesy I know! The next one will better I promise! 


	3. Finally Together & Making Bets

AN: I am sorry about the last chapter being boring and all. Please don't flame me! Hang in there. Remember this is my first fanfic!  
  
Chapter 3: Finally Together & Making Bets  
  
After the speeches and dinner everyone went their separate ways to talk to the other ninja students in attendance. Blake and Hunter were talking with Sensei Amano, Leann and Cam at the table. Blake kept searching the room for Tori. His eyes finally landed on her. She seem to be talking with a tall guy with brown hair. "I wonder who he is?" Blake said to himself or so he thought.  
  
"If you want to know, go ask her bro!" Hunter whispered to his brother. Blake then excused himself from the table and went to talk to Tori.  
  
Tori was talking with Kyle, a fellow water ninja when she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Excuse me a moment Kyle." Tori said to the man in front of her. "Hey Blake!"  
  
"Hey Tor, I didn't mean to interrupt you two." He said as he attempted to hide his jealousy by plastering a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh no, you weren't interrupting. This is Kyle, he is a student at the Wind Ninja Academy. He is learning to harness the power of water." She said as she introduces the two. Kyle, I would like you to meet Blake, Navy Thunder Ranger."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Tori was just telling me a lot about you." Kyle said as he shook Blake's hand.  
  
"All good stuff I hope," Blake responded as his face flushed red from the thought of Tori talking on and on about him.  
  
"Well, if you two would excuse me, I need to go speak with Sensei Watanbe. Have a good evening you two," and with that Kyle walked away.  
  
The two then just stood there in silence for a while. "So, are you having fun tonight?" Tori asked to break the ice.  
  
"Yeah, I am, but I would be having more fun if I could get rid of this tie. This thing is choking me." Blake said as he pulled on the object of their conversation.  
  
"I know what you mean. I want to get out of this dress. I had fun showing you all that I can be girlie sometimes, but I want to be back in some normal clothing." She responded as she smoothed an invisible wrinkle on her dress.  
  
"Want to go for a walk or something?" Blake finally asked.  
  
"Sure, let's get out of here. Just let me give Shane my keys just in case anyone else wants to leave later." Tori then took Blake's offered arm and the two found Shane, gave him the keys to the van and left the dinner party.  
  
Blake and Tori walked to the track since it was closer than the beach. "I know this is not as romantic as the beach, but it sure is a lot closer." Blake said a little nervously. He was scared that she would hate being there.  
  
"No, I don't mind. I just wish that I didn't have this stupid dress on." She said in disgust.  
  
"Well, there's always this," Blake said as he tore off his suit only to be left in, none other than his ninja uniform. (AN: I bet you guys thought I was going to say his boxers! Just use your imagination!)  
  
"Yeah, I knew this would come in handy," she said as she tore off her dress and was now in her ninja uniform as well. "So, you and Hunter leave tomorrow for a few days huh?"  
  
"Yep, we are going to help out Sensei Amano settle things at the academy. It's been so long since I was last there. I guess it's not really our home anymore." He said as he sat down in the grass right next to where he, Hunter and Dustin use to spend their time racing. He motioned for Tori to do the same.  
  
As she sat next to him she asked, "So, where is home then?"  
  
"It's wherever my heart is, um I mean here, with you guys. Boy, was that a dorky thing to say."  
  
"No, it's not! So, where does your heart belong?" Tori asked. She knew how he felt, but was still scared of his answer.  
  
"It's not where really, it's with whom and that person is, that person is, you." Whispered Blake barely audible enough for Tori to hear him, but she did anyway. She felt a big smile spread across her face. 'Oh my gosh! I think my heart skipped a beat!', she thought to herself. "Tor, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, fire away." She replied as she turned her head to look him straight in the eye.  
  
"Tor, I know I am leaving for Factory Blue in a week, but I have to ask you this or I will kick myself for not saying this, " Blake let out sigh before he continued. 'Its now or never man', he thought to himself. "Tor, would you like to be my girlfriend? I don't know how you would feel about a long distant relationship, but would you please think about it?"  
  
Tori looked at him in disbelief. 'Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? Wow, a long distance relationship huh? I am so in love with him, it's better than nothing.' She thought to herself. "Yes, Blake I would love to be your girlfriend! As far as the long distance relationship, I know we can do it, if we want this bad enough." She said to him as she gazed into chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Great! I know we can make this work Tor. I will call, email, send you letters and come home as often as I possibly can." He was so elated that she had said, "Yes". The two sat in silence again just staring at each other. The two of them kept inching closer and closer to each other until their lips finally met in a soul-searing kiss.  
  
They finally parted when the need for oxygen just became too much for them. "Wow!" Tori breathlessly exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, wow is how I would describe it." Blake said with a slight chuckle. "I wish this place was open at night I would show you a thing or two about riding."  
  
"You, show me a thing or two? Okay Factory Blue Boy, I don't think so. You may be going pro, but I can handle myself just fine on a dirt bike thank you!" She replied with a light shove.  
  
"Oh, is that so, Miss Tough Girl! Do you remember when Dustin let you borrow his bike and the fender ended up facing backwards? Or the time when you and Shane tried to ride mine and Hunter's bikes?"  
  
"Okay, so, I had a few mishaps. I can still ride!" Tori said with huff as she turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"The day you can ride a 250 without breaking something or hurting someone, I'll take up surfing religiously!" He said as he started rolling around from his uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Is that so, huh! I am glad you find it so funny. I bet that by the time you come back for your first break that I will be able to ride a 250. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to perform a few tricks for you too. Hmmm?"  
  
"No way, man! My first break may not be until six months from now, but hey, I'm game. You're on! What do I get if I win though?"  
  
"I will ride around the track in a dress, in front of everyone on that little dirt bike that Cam used when he wanted to learn." She said a little too excitedly.  
  
"Alrighty then, we'll just have to wait and see then huh?"  
  
"So, I say we seal this deal with a kiss. What do you think?" She teased.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice!" The two then met for another heated kiss.  
  
AN: So, was this chapter better? I hope so. Please don't forget to review! Thanks! 


	4. Lessons & Secrets

AN: I would like to thank the three people (Blake-Tori88, surfgurl1 and monkay-pooh) who have reviewed my first fanfic so far. I have reposted chaps 1-3 because I found some errors that I didn't notice the first time. Here's chapter 4 and depending upon how many reviews I receive by the end of the week, I will post the next two chapters. So, remember to review! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4: Lessons & Secrets  
  
Blake and Hunter left the next morning with Sensei Amano and Leann. Tori went to Storm Chargers in search for Dustin. If she was going to win this bet, she was going to need all the help that she could get. When Tori arrived at the store, she parked the van and headed in. She found Dustin and Shane talking in the back while Dustin was repairing a bike. "Hey guys!" She stated as she walked into the room gaining their undivided attention.  
  
"Hey Tor!" Shane and Dustin responded in unison. "So Tori, what happen to you and good old Mr. Factory Blue last night?" Shane inquired as he raised his eyebrows up and down twice. Dustin and him shared the same inquisitive look.  
  
"Oh nothing that my boyfriend or I would care to share with anyone." She answered with a little sarcasm, knowing full well she was in for it with these two.  
  
"Dude, you and Blake are an item now! That is sick bro! Um, I mean, about damn time you two!" Dustin said slightly embarrassed by his choice of words at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree with him. It's about time Tor." Shane added.  
  
"Well thanks you two!" Tori stated.  
  
"Oh man, look at the time! I've gotta go. I am suppose to meet some of my boys at the skate park. See ya!" Shane said in a huff as he made a dash for the door.  
  
"Whew, glad he's gone." Tori whispered, but Dustin had heard her.  
  
"Why Tor, was he getting on your nerves or something?"  
  
"No, actually, I just wanted to talk to you in private and now with him gone, I can ask you what I have been wanting to ask you." She said as she prepared to use her puppy dog face to get what she wanted.  
  
"Uh, what is it? I have a feeling that I am not going to like this." Dustin asked her scared of the answer.  
  
"Can you please, please, pretty please, teach me how to ride, a 250 and maybe you can add in a few lessons on tricks too? Oh and I need to do all this in about six months." She gave him the best pleading eyes and pouty face that she could muster up.  
  
"What! I may not be all that smart, but six months! I have been riding since I was little and I am just getting use to a 250, let alone doing free- style tricks. What on earth possessed you to want to do this?" Dustin asked his childhood friend, who obviously has lost a few marbles recently.  
  
"Blake has made a bet with me that I won't be able to ride 250 without hurting someone or breaking something in the process. I told him that I would be able to and that I would be able to throw in a few tricks while I am at it." She stated with confidence.  
  
"Are you nuts! Blake is like a step below factory level. Scratch that dude, he's going pro! What happens if he loses this bet?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. He really wanted to know.  
  
"He will take up surfing religiously!" She said as she tried to imagine Blake surfing in her mind. 'That would definitely be fun to watch', she thought.  
  
"Okay and if you lose, then what?" This was getting good he just had to know what her end of the deal was.  
  
"I have to ride around the track in a dress on the little bike that Cam used to learn how to ride on." She replied in a little voice knowing that Dustin was going to die after hearing what she said. Sure enough he was rolling on the floor, unable to control himself or his bouts of laughter. "That's why you are going to train me and not tell anyone! Got it!" She lifted Dustin off the floor by his shirt collar and gave him her infamous death glare. "Yes ma'am!" Dustin got out of her hold as fast as he could.  
  
"I knew that you would see it my way." She said as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Do I get anything if I can turn you into this great rider?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll hook you up with Marah." She stated satisfied with her answer.  
  
"Fine you're on Miss Matchmaker."  
  
"Good, then I will see you tomorrow outside our apartment complex (AN: Her, Shane and Dustin live in the same complex, but Shane and Dustin are room mates and Tori has her own place) at 5:00 am." She said as she started to leave the room.  
  
"5:00 am! Dude, that's way early!" Dustin yelled to her retreating form.  
  
Tori was already by the door, "Just be there on time Dustin or I'll tell Marah your real name! Bye!" She said with a wave and was gone.  
  
"Great! What did I just get myself into?" Dustin asked to no one as he threw the rag that he had been holding down on the table.  
  
AN: So, you think that she will be able to pull it off? We'll see in the next few chapters now won't we? 


	5. Returns

Chapter 5- Returns  
  
It's been a few days since Dustin and Tori started their 5:00 am training ritual. Hunter and Blake were due back later in the afternoon from their visit to the Thunder Ninja Academy. Blake would be then leaving in two more days to go train for Factory Blue.  
  
At the track Dustin and Tori are sitting off to the side on the grass resting from their many vigorous laps around the track.  
  
"Dude Tor, you are getting better each day!" Dustin said as he took another sip of water from his water bottle.  
  
"Thanks! I need to make sure that I can pull this off in six months." Tori replied. She looked out to the track and was reminded of how Blake would soon be leaving in two more days. 'I have no clue, how this is going to work out', she thought to herself.  
  
The sudden silence did not go unnoticed by Dustin. He was worried for Tori because he could only imagine how hard it would be to keep a long distance relationship. He fell in love with Marah when she was still up in space with Lothor, but that wasn't exactly the same. "Hey Tor, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Blake. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. We better get going if you want to catch some waves before class." Dustin said as he went to stand up. He offered his hand to Tori to help her up as well.  
  
~*~*~*Later that day~*~*~  
  
Hunter and Blake were on their way back to the Wind Ninja Academy. "So, are you ready to ride for Factory Blue?" Hunter turned to ask his little brother while he was driving his crimson pick up truck.  
  
"Oh yeah, bro. I can't wait."  
  
"And what about you and Tori?"  
  
"I think that we'll be fine bro. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be." Blake stated as he looked over to his older brother.  
  
"Since when were you so wise?" Hunter replied with a chuckle as he continued to concentrate on the road before them.  
  
"A little of you must be rubbing off on me, I guess."  
  
The two sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before something came to Blake's mind. "What do you think of Tori?  
  
Hunter was a bit shocked by the question, but answered anyway, "She's okay, I guess. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you don't feel funny about her and I being together. You always seemed like you were bothered by her."  
  
"Bro, I'm cool with it. As far as Tori goes. She's alright. I don't know her that well, but I still call her a friend."  
  
"Hunter, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it bro?"  
  
Blake ran a hand through his black hair. How can he word this without it sounding weird. "Um, while I am gone, can you please try to get along with her? I would like it if the two most important people in my life got a long. You never know, if this all works out in the end she might end up being your sister-in-law."  
  
"Uh, okay. I had no clue that you really felt that way about her, but I'd do anything for you. You've my got word, I'll get to know her better and try to get along with her." Hunter said, hoping that his words would ease whatever doubts Blake had going through his mind.  
  
"Well, were here!" Blake announced excitedly.  
  
Once Hunter parked the truck the two got out and headed towards the Wind Ninja Academy.  
  
Inside Cam and the three Wind Ninjas were talking about the events of today's classes. The conversation ended abruptly as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs leading to Ninja Ops.  
  
"Dude, well look who's back," Dustin stating the obvious as he pointed to the entrance. He was the first to get up to greet the Bradley brothers. Tori was trying to contain her excitement as Cam and Shane also got up to greet the two.  
  
"Well, Tor? Aren't you going to get up and say, "Hello" to your boyfriend and his brother?" Shane asked the blond beauty.  
  
"Of course, I was just waiting for all of you to get out of my way. Haven't you heard of saving the best for last?" Tori replied with her head held high and hands on her hips. She went to go give Blake a kiss and a hug. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Tor." Blake replied with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Hunter on the other hand felt a little ignored and was not quite use to the whole PDA thing with Blake and Tori. So, he decided to interrupt the Kodak moment. "Ahem."  
  
"Oh, Hey Hunter! I missed you too! She said as she went to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hunter was shocked to say the least. He was not expecting her to even hug him let alone kiss him on the cheek. He returned the hug slightly embarrassed by the whole mushy moment.  
  
"So, what have you guys been up to while we were gone?" Blake asked.  
  
"Not much man, just teaching class and going to class. Dude, I thought that after we defeated Lothor, that things would settle a bit, but I think that things are totally getting crazier." Dustin stated as he ruffled he wavy brown locks.  
  
"That's why I love college! It's not an all day thing like high school is." Shane said as he patted Dustin on the back.  
  
"I hear that bro!" Hunter had to agree. College life was awesome. He had only a few classes a week and they were in the evenings. That way he had time to teach at the academy and still have time to ride.  
  
"Don't worry Dustin. We only have till January. We are graduating early thanks to me, after all. " Tori put in.  
  
"Yeah, if Tori didn't help you out and make you take all those extra classes over the summer and throughout the years, you'd be there till June." Shane added.  
  
"Yeah, I have to say that I am in deed impressed." Hunter put in also.  
  
"Yeah, Tori is right." Dustin started. Suddenly he felt hungry and decided to ask the group to go out for an early dinner. "Anyone one feeling hungry?"  
  
"Yeah man, let's go!" Shane said. They all headed out of Ninja Ops and headed towards Tori's van.  
  
"Where are we going to eat anyway?" Cam, who had been quiet this whole time decided to pipe in.  
  
"Don't know, but since you asked, you can drive. I'm wiped!" Tori let out as she tossed Cam her keys.  
  
"Dude, if you weren't insistent on waking up every morning at 5:00 am, you wouldn't be so tired!" Dustin chimed in as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"Is that why you have been sneaking out of the apartment so early? Shane questioned his yellow clad roommate. "I should have figured that you two were up to something. Wherever Tori goes, Dustin is not too far behind. I swear these two are attached at the hip!"  
  
"Umm. Well, you see, um." Dustin tried to stumble out an excuse, but failed.  
  
Tori was silently fuming inside from Dustin's big mouth and Shane's annoying curiosity. "What Dustin is trying to say is that he has been accompanying me to the beach each morning while I surf. You know, I made Blake a promise after the whole warp thing."  
  
"Yeah dude, that's it! She just, uh, didn't want anyone to really know." Dustin finally sputtered out.  
  
"Well, then let's go eat!" Cam said a little too enthusiastically, but no one noticed since Blake was so too busy thinking how weird it was to hear that Dustin was up every morning with Tori. That should be him, but he had to leave in another day. 'At least, she kept her promise.'  
  
Shane didn't buy the whole "surfing buddy" thing, but decided to press the issue later with Dustin once they got back to their place. Hunter was indifferent. He thought Dustin was nuts to go with Tori every morning to watch her surf.  
  
~*~*Later that night~*~  
  
After dinner at a Mexican restaurant, the group parted ways once they got back to Ninja Ops. Cam excused himself saying that he had to meet up with someone in a chat room. Hunter went with Dustin and Shane in his truck and drove them back to their apartment. Blake and Tori headed over to the beach.  
  
The two were sitting on a blanket, just watching the waves crash onto the shore. Tori was sitting between Blake's legs as she leaned back into his embrace. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while.  
  
"Do you really have to leave?" Tori asked, not wanting their time together to end.  
  
"I don't want to go Tori, but I have dreamed of this all of my life." Blake was sad. He was hoping that she wasn't going to make him choose.  
  
"I know it's your dream as is us being together is my dream, but I want you to be happy. You will always have my support, just promise me that you won't be away forever." Tori said as she leaned in further and turned to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Blake was thanking his lucky stars for having a great girl like her. He knew that keeping a long distance relationship wasn't going to be easy. The fact that he was leaving was already a hard thing to deal with, but he knew some how they would make it work. He caressed her face after she placed a kiss on his cheek and leaned in closer to give her a kiss on the lips. After few moments the two parted and Blake said, "Thanks Tor, for being so understanding. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She breathed out. The two sat there for a while talking and enjoying what time they had left together. 


	6. Understanding and Late Night Riding

Chapter 6: Understanding and Late Night Riding  
  
It was about eleven in the evening and Hunter was heading to his truck that was parked outside Shane and Dustin's complex. He noticed that Tori's van was outside also so, he knew that Blake was either home already or he was inside of Tori's apartment. 'How come Blake was so lucky to find a girl, let alone a girl that was willing to be in a relationship with him while he toured with Factory Blue?' Hunter thought to himself as he started up the ignition to his truck. He also thought that Blake was lucky to have been chosen to ride for Factory Blue, not that he didn't have an opportunity. He just felt that being head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. 'Man, I need to go riding! Maybe that will clear my head up', and with that Hunter headed for the track.  
  
Fifteen minutes later a blond hair girl wearing motocross gear walked out of her apartment and got into her van. Tori couldn't sleep and felt that she needed to get some more practice time in on the bike. She also couldn't stop thinking about how Blake was leaving in another day. 'Maybe riding will clear my head up. The guys are always doing it to clear theirs or so they claim.' She thought to herself as she headed towards the track. Once she arrived, Tori got out of her van and opened up the back to pull out Dustin's old bike. Lucky for her, Dustin bought a new one not too long ago and agreed to let her learn on his old one. After all, this was the same bike that she rode on when Blake caught up with her that day in the forest. Tori suddenly froze in her place. She could have sworn she heard another bike out on the track. 'Who else would be riding at this time?' She wondered as she pulled the bike closer to the track. She squinted her eyes to see who was out there. 'Oh man, I hope Blake is not out here.' He would surely get her for being out there so late and he would probably tease about how she has been practicing for their little bet.  
  
The mysterious rider blew past her and she decided to put her helmet on and hop on the bike to find out who the other rider was. She rounded a corner hoping to gain speed on the other rider. Hunter didn't even notice Tori when he passed her up. 'Who in the heck would be riding out here at this time?' Hunter thought as he completed another lap. 'Whoever it is, they're not so bad. Maybe, it's a rider from one of Kelly's teams.' Hunter decided to stop and see if the other rider was up for talking. Tori noticed that the other rider stopped a few feet ahead. So, she decided to pull up beside the rider.  
  
As Tori pulled up Hunter decided to pull off his helmet and introduce himself to the unidentified rider. "Hey, you're not such bad rider. Do you ride for Kelly's team?" Hunter was answered by silence. Tori was too shocked to speak. Did he just complement her? 'He thinks I ride for Kelly's team. If he really thinks that, then I do have a chance at beating Blake in this bet of ours.' Tori thought to herself a little amused. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself first huh? I'm Hunter. Hunter Bradley." He said as he extended his hand out to shake the other rider's hand.  
  
Tori ceased the opportunity to shake his hand then she went to remove her helmet and her long flowing blond hair spilled out. "Hey Hunter, thanks for the complement. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Me, I should be asking you the same thing." Hunter replied. He was shock to see Tori to say the least.  
  
"I needed to clear my mind and you guys always said that riding helps do that. So, here I am." Tori stated matter of factly. "So, why are you here hmmm?"  
  
"The same reason you are. Hey you want to pull the bikes to the side and talk a bit?" He asked. He was a little surprised that he even asked since he was really never one to talk with Tori much, but he promised Blake that he would get to know her better. The fact that she was out here riding to clear her mind sparked something in him. It was like he was curious to know what would be bothering her so much that she would be out here riding and since when did she ride besides when they used their Tsunami cycles.  
  
"Sure," she answered as the two pulled their bikes off the track and sat on the grass to talk. "So, what's on your mind these days?"  
  
"Blake" He answered.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Are you regretting not signing with him to Factory Blue?"  
  
Hunter thought about it for a minute before he answered her. "Yeah, a little, but I feel that I need to be here and help out Sensei Amano. He has done so much for Blake and me."  
  
"Yeah, Blake has told me some stuff."  
  
"What stuff?" Hunter was curious as to what Blake had told her of their past.  
  
"When you were brainwashed and looking to defeat us back on Vertigo Island. I asked him how you and him got your powers. We've also talked a few times whenever we hung out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hunter, I know you like to keep your feelings bottled up, but you can trust me you know. I may be your brother's girlfriend, but you are my friend too. Those are two different things and I'll keep whatever you tell me to myself." She said as she attempted to pry through the barriers Hunter liked keeping up around himself.  
  
"I don't really keep anything from Blake, but I can't help, but be a little jealous. He deserves this though. I am the older brother and I can make the sacrifice. Who knows, maybe I'll get another chance some where down the line." He told her as he looked to the ground. He didn't know what it was, but something told him that he could trust her.  
  
"Yeah, Blake deserves it, but you deserve happiness too. I know that you feel that you are doing the right thing by helping your Sensei at the academy, but don't sell yourself short. You have a lot of talent and you deserve to be in Factory Blue as much as Blake does." She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.  
  
Hunter looked up at her and smiled. He never really noticed how beautiful she was. Well, except for when they first met. He had to agree with Blake then, she was fine. Actually, there were other moments that he noticed that she was beautiful, like on her birthday and he got in her face and challenged her to race to the water. There was also their graduation dinner celebration when she came in Ninja Ops all dressed up. She really took his breath away. Well, his and everyone else's in the room, but she was obviously already spoken for. "So, what's on your mind about Blake?"  
  
"I'm just getting nervous about him leaving and him being away for a while, but if it's meant to be, it's meant to be." She said as she looked up to the stars and the wind blew her hair behind her.  
  
"Funny, you should say that. Blake said the same thing to me earlier today." He laughed at the irony of the whole thing.  
  
Tori let out a light chuckle. Then the two settled into a comfortable silence. "Well, I better get going. I have to be up at five."  
  
"Why are you and Dustin getting up so early just to surf?" He had to ask, things just didn't seem to add up.  
  
"Well, if I told you, do you promise not to tell Blake?" Tori inquired.  
  
"As long as it's not that you and Dustin have a thing for each other."  
  
Tori couldn't believe what he just said, "Are you kidding me?" I have known Dustin since we were four! No, Dustin is helping me with my riding."  
  
"Why, may I ask?"  
  
"Because Blake made a bet with me that I couldn't ride a 250 without hurting anyone or breaking anything. Plus, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I couldn't keep up with my professional riding boyfriend." She said as she tried to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Hunter found this amusing, but he promised her that he would not tell his brother of her practicing. Honestly, he thought it was pretty cool that she wanted to get better at it and win this bet too. The two got up and parted ways. Hunter stopped for a moment as a thought struck him, "Hey, Tor, with Blake leaving soon and all, maybe you would want to ride with me sometime? Besides, you'll need all the practice you can get."  
  
Tori turned her turbulent blue eyes to him and replied, "Sure, maybe I'll even learn to ride better than you and Dustin combined! Good night, Hunter!"  
  
"Good night, Tor." The two headed for their cars and drove home.  
  
AN: Please don't forget to review and check out my two valentine fics! Thanks! 


	7. Uncertainty & Affirmations

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews to this story and to all my Valentine's Day fics! If you haven't read any of them, go check them out. I have written one for every ranger, but Dustin. I will try to write one if anyone requests.  
  
Chapter 7: Uncertainty & Affirmations  
  
Hunter parked his truck in the driveway of the house that he and Blake shared. He unlocked the door and as he entered the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water he noticed a figure laying on the couch in the living room. "Hey, you're still up bro?"  
  
Blake was staring at the TV, but wasn't really paying attention to the show that was on. "Oh hey Hunter, yeah, I'm still up. Where have you been?"  
  
Hunter went to grab his water and sat next to Blake on the couch. "I was over at Dustin and Shane's place, then I went riding for a bit. So, what's keeping you up?"  
  
"I don't know man, nerves maybe. I'm leaving tomorrow (AN: remember it's like 1:00 am) and I am totally psyched about riding, but I guess I'm also going to miss it here."  
  
Hunter placed an arm around Blake's shoulder and told him, "Bro, just enjoy this opportunity that you have been given and everything else will fall into place."  
  
Blake looked up at his brother and agreed. "I guess I am little worried about Dustin and Tori too."  
  
Hunter had to stifle a chuckle since he promised Tori that he wouldn't say anything to his brother. "Blake, you have nothing to worry about. They're like brother and sister. They have known each other since they were like four."  
  
"I guess, you're right bro. I'm just being stupid. Well, I'm going to bed. I am taking Tori out for a picnic dinner at the beach tomorrow after she's done with teaching her class at the academy. Night Hunter."  
  
"Night, Blake." Hunter then got up and placed his water bottle in the trash and headed for bed also.  
  
~*~*Later that evening~*~*  
  
Everyone was in Ninja Ops as usual. It was Friday night and everyone was talking about what they were doing for the evening. Dustin, Shane and Hunter were going to have a movie night at Dustin and Shane's place. Blake and Tori had a romantic evening planned and Cam claimed that he had to meet someone again in a chat room.  
  
"So, who's this mysterious chat room buddy?" Shane asked Cam.  
  
"Nobody you know." Cam stated. It wasn't a complete lie. They have seen Leann, but they didn't really know her.  
  
"Whatever, let's go dudes," Shane retorted. Then Shane, Dustin and Hunter left. Tori patted Cam on the back then her and Blake left as well. Blake and Tori were at the beach again, but this time they were having a picnic dinner this evening. Tori had packed some chicken alfedo, double layer chocolate cake and some cans of sodas. The two sat and ate in a comfortable silence. They were both content to just be in each other's company. After they finished eating the two set out for a little stroll near the water. Tori removed her sandals and Blake removed his shoes and rolled up his pants a little. There was a light breeze and the stars shone bright.  
  
"It's a beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Tori asked Blake, breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, it is, but you are the most beautiful thing out here tonight." He responded as he blushed a little from trying to smooth talk her.  
  
"Oh, Blake you are too sweet," she said as she stopped and stared straight into his deep chocolate brown eyes. Something about them were hypnotic. The two leaned in closer until their lips met.  
  
"Wow," was all the two could get out before they settled down on the sand for a very heated make out session.  
  
Sometime later, the two decided to pack up their stuff and get ready to go. Blake's flight was leaving early the next morning. As Tori pulled into the driveway of Blake's house an idea struck him, "Tori, why don't you come in for a minute?"  
  
"Are you sure Blake, isn't Hunter home?" Tori asked.  
  
"No, his truck is not in the driveway."  
  
"Okay, but I am not staying long."  
  
The two went in. Blake led her to his room. Tori had been there before, but she never had been upstairs. 'I wonder what is so interesting upstairs?' She thought to herself.  
  
"This is my room", Blake said breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
The room was rather large with a queen size bed adorned in blue sheets and comforter. There was a desk with a computer on it, a TV on a stand complete with a DVD/VCR combo and a Playstation 2. Then there was bookcase complete with trophies, certificates and pictures. Blake shut the door and on the back of it was his ninja uniform. Tori walked over to it and ran her hand over the blue lines on it. She really was going to miss him.  
  
"So, who will be your sparring partner now?" He asked Tori to break the silence.  
  
"Well, there's always Cam, Dustin and Shane. If I really want a challenge, I guess there is always Hunter. After all, you two are Thunder Ninjas and you both fight similarly.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I guess I'll have to spar with my shadow in between practices and races for now." He chuckled at the idea. It was going to be weird to not have anyone around to spar with for a while. "Hey Tor, I have something that I want you to hold onto while I am gone." He went towards his closet and pulled out a thin black bag. In it contained his Thunder Blade. He walked over to Tori and handed it to her.  
  
"What? Why are you giving this to me? Shouldn't you leave it with Hunter?" She replied with shock apparent in her eyes.  
  
"I guess, but I want you to hold on to it because ever since that day you saw me with Leann, I saw how much you really cared about me. You were also the only one who never doubted my abilities to do anything. I love you Tori and because of you I know that I can do anything."  
  
Tori thought she was about to cry. "I love you too!" She replied in return. She placed the blade down on the desk beside her and went over to his awaiting arms.  
  
"Stay here tonight Tor." Blake begged with his pleading brown eyes.  
  
Tori couldn't resist him and the two shared a passionate kiss. The kiss was different this time, it sparked something in them that they had not felt with anyone else before. Blake started to kiss her neck making her moan with pleasure. Tori's hands roamed around his back. Blake led her to his bed and the two continued to explore each other until the need for more became too much. "Tor, do you want me to stop?" He asked he, silently praying that she would not say, "Yes."  
  
"No, Blake. I think I want this as much as you do." She whispered in his ears, which caused him to shiver.  
  
The two continued and then they both shed off their clothing--  
  
Tonight they gave into their most wanted desires, as they were each other's firsts. After several love making sessions, the two finally gave in and fell asleep in each other's arms. This more than anything reaffirmed that they would try their best to make their soon to be long distance relationship work, for their love seemed to run deep. 


	8. Farewells

Chapter 8: Farewells  
  
~*~*At The Bradley House~*~  
  
Tori woke up a few hours later. She looked at the alarm clock on Blake's nightstand and it read 4:30 am. She slowly removed herself from Blake's embrace and proceeded to put her clothes back on. She went to the bathroom that connected to Blake and Hunter's room to freshen up a bit. Afterwards, she headed downstairs to step outside and get her bag from the van. Lucky for her, she kept a bag of clothes and undergarments for when she and Dustin would go riding. She open the front door, ran to her van and grabbed her bag. At the same time Hunter came down stairs and he noticed that the front door was open, "What the heck?" He said aloud to himself. He was about to close it when Tori bounded right through with her bag in hand. "Tori?" Hunter asked as he ran a hand through his dirty brown locks.  
  
"Uh hey Hunter--" Tori was hoping to not wake anyone, especially Hunter. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, I was just coming down to grab a quick drink of water and get ready for the day since Blake's flight is at seven." He said as walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Tori followed him, "Well, I'm sorry if I have intruded on your space--"  
  
"Tori don't worry about it. You're my brother's girlfriend, our house is your house." Hunter found it funny that she felt like she had intruded on his space or something.  
  
"Thanks Hunter." She was more embarrassed than anything and that was why she felt that she should apologize. "Do you mind if I go up and take a shower?"  
  
"Go ahead, there is a bathroom down here as well." Hunter said as he gulped down the last of his water. "I'm going to get ready myself."  
  
Tori left to back upstairs as she entered Blake's room, she noticed that he was not on the bed. Then she heard the soft noise of running water and figured that he was in the bathroom. So, she decided to check out his bookcase. There were several pictures that caught her eye the other night. At the bookcase, her eyes fell upon the group picture of them when Blake and Hunter first joined the team. As she was running a hand over the picture she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist. She placed the picture down and turned to face Blake who was in nothing, but a navy blue bath towel around his waist. Tori caught her breath when she saw his slightly toned chest and muscular arms. 'Boy, was he fine!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Good morning Tor," he said to her. He was amused to see the look on her face from him being in nothing, but a towel.  
  
"Hey morning to you too. I guess you beat me to the shower." She said as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
Blake had let her go and went to his closet to get his clothes and things. "Yeah, I guess I did. I heard you and Hunter talking downstairs. So, I decided to hop in, I didn't know how long you were going to be."  
  
"Oh, are you packed and ready to go then?' She asked as she inched her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, I guess you are going to leave that picture of us here huh?" Tori seemed a little sad that Blake didn't have it packed.  
  
"Yep." He paused a moment and noticed the look of sadness in his girlfriend's eyes. "I have a better picture, actually three, to bring with me. Do you want to see?"  
  
Tori's eyes danced with excitement, "Sure!" She placed her bag on the floor and walked over to him to take a look at the pictures. There was one of the group in their ninja uniforms at their graduation ceremony. Tori liked this picture better since Cam was also in uniform, whereas in the other one on the bookcase, he was not a ranger yet. The second picture that Blake held was even better. It was of the group again, but this time this was taken at the dinner celebration after the graduation that night. It was professionally taken and the group was on a white backdrop. Tori was sitting on the floor with Blake on one side of her and Hunter on the other side. Dustin, Cam and Shane were behind them on one bended knee and resting their heads on their fists. The last picture Blake showed her was his favorite. It was of him, Hunter and Tori. The three of them were standing by a tree outside the Wind Ninja Academy. They were all in their ninja uniforms, Blake was in the middle with his arms crossed in front of his chest and Tori and Hunter were on each side of him with their hands resting on his shoulders.  
  
"This one is my favorite." Blake said to her as she stared at the last picture.  
  
"Why is that?" She asked him.  
  
"Because it has the two most important people in my life in it." He wrapped his arms around her one more time and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Blake. Oh my look at the time! The others will be here any minute. I better get ready." She then ran off to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*Fifteen minutes later~*~*  
  
The whole group was assembled in the Bradley living room. They were chatting, munching on doughnuts and drinking hot cocoa. Then it was time to get ready to leave. The group filed out of the house and headed over to the airport.  
  
The group arrived and they were sitting waiting for Blake's flight to be called. "Flight 621 for Scottsdale, Arizona is now boarding," was heard over the PA system. Everyone got up and gave Blake a shake of the hand and hug. Hunter and Blake did their special handshake and hugged also.  
  
"Take care little bro and don't forget to rip it up out there!' Hunter said as he let go of his brother from their hug.  
  
"I will man, I'll try not to let you down. You take care too and remember your promise to me, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll be fine." Hunter said as he moved aside to let Tori say her good-byes.  
  
Tori and Blake met in a warm embrace. "I love you, Blake. Don't forget to keep in touch and good luck. I know you can do anything that you put your mind to."  
  
Blake was so touched by her words. "I love you too. Thanks for all of your support and I promise we will make this work." He kissed her as the final boarding call was made. "I better get going."  
  
"Okay. Wait! I have something for you before you go." Tori said as she stopped him from picking up his carry on bag.  
  
"What is it?" Blake was curious as to what it could be.  
  
"Here, this is a ring my mother gave me when I first learned how to surf. She said that as long as I wore this I would be able to do anything. It's a little small so, I always keep it in my pocket." Tori handed him the silver band with light blue strips on the top and bottom of the band.  
  
"Thanks Tor, I will keep this on my chain and always think of you whenever I ride. I love you and don't ever forget that. I better go."  
  
Blake picked up his bag with his other hand and kissed Tori one last time. "I love you too," she said as he turned to leave for the gate.  
  
"Bye guys!" Blake said one final time before he disappeared into the crowd that was formed around the ramp that lead to the airplane.  
  
Blake's plane took off minutes later. Tori felt a tear escape her eyes and she wiped it away. Dustin noticed this and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shane did the same. Cam patted her on the back and Hunter offered her his hand and led the group away from the gate and towards the parking lot.  
  
Meanwhile on the plane, Blake took off his silver chain and placed Tori's ring on it. He fastened the necklace back on, kissed the ring and smiled. He settled in for the ride to Arizona. 'Man six months is going to feel like forever, I know it.' Blake thought to himself as he looked out the window.  
  
AN: I apologize for the long chapters and slow plot, but please hang in there! I have read a lot of fics on here and have hung in there for all of you so, I ask that you guys do the same for me, please! I have no clue how long this is going to be, but bare with me. I pre-wrote more than half of this story and tried shortening it, but it just killed everything else that I had already written out.  
  
So, he's finally gone, what will happen during his absence? Stay tuned and find out. (Hint: There aren't too many Blake and Tori moments left.) Don't forget to review because if I get enough of them I will post the next chapter before the end of the weekend! 


	9. Same Old Thing, Just a Different Day

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are the best and as I promised, here is the next chapter to Twists of Fate!  
  
Chapter 9: Same Old Thing, Just a Different Day  
  
It had been about three months since Blake left. He unfortunately was unable to visit for Christmas, but he sent the group their gifts and Christmas cards. He was in Florida now and busy as ever with twice a day practices, school tutoring on the road and the upcoming races. He and Tori emailed each other at least once a week and talked on the phone once a month. He also kept in touch with the others via email and he talked to Hunter once a month whenever he would talk to Tori. They would talk on the last Friday of each month since the Bradley house was used for movie night every Friday night.  
  
Dustin and Tori continued their 5:00 am ritual of riding. Tori was already now riding a 250, much to Dustin and Hunter's surprise. Tori saved up money and bought her own bike from Storm Chargers. She got a good discount of course because of Dustin. He was starting to show her a few tricks here and there whenever they went riding. Tori and Hunter would ride whenever he didn't have class. The two were becoming really good friends in the passing months.  
  
It was Friday night and everyone was huddled in the Bradley living room. It was Dustin's turn to pick up the movies from the rental place. He picked up American Wedding and Ice Age.  
  
"Why Ice Age dude?" Shane asked his goofy roommate.  
  
"Because it's my favorite man! That Sid sloth thing is cool and the movie kind of reminds me of us." Answered Dustin who was now receiving strange stares from everyone.  
  
"And exactly how does this movie remind you of us?" Cam questioned from his position on the recliner in the corner of the room.  
  
Dustin looked up at him from where he was on the floor and said, "Because they are a herd, a weird herd, but none the less a herd. We're a team, a weird one at that, but we are still a team right dudes?"  
  
Everyone had to laugh at the fact that only Dustin could compare them to a herd of animals. "Only you, Dustin can do such comparisons," replied Tori who was sitting on the couch with Hunter.  
  
"I agree," Shane added. He was seated on the other recliner. "So, what's on the menu for tonight?"  
  
Tori and Hunter were the cooks in the group. They either cooked that night or they would order pizza or Chinese take out. "Well, what are you guys in the mood for?" Tori asked.  
  
"How about some Walking Tacos, dude! I haven't had those since we were kids Tor." Dustin requested.  
  
"Walking tacos? Dustin, what in the heck is that?" Shane wanted to know.  
  
"Bro, it is awesome! You take a small bag of Fritos, crush them up a little, open the bag, add taco meat, and whatever you like into it. I like mine with sour cream, tomatoes and lots of cheese. Oh yeah and you eat it with a spoon. Dude, I am telling you it's an awesome movie night meal because you don't need plates and you can eat it right in front of the TV." (AN: Walking Tacos are great!) Dustin said as he rubbed his hands together in excitement from the thought of his favorite childhood dish.  
  
"Yeah guys, it is good. So, what do you all think?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give it a try," replied Hunter. "I have some bags of Fritos in the cabinet and I took out some ground beef this morning, just in case you guys wanted to make nachos or something. I guess it's basically the same thing."  
  
"Cool, I'll get into the kitchen and start cooking." Tori said as she got up off the couch.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Hunter replied as he too got up off the couch. Dustin seized the moment and bounded onto the couch. He was tired of sitting on the floor. The rest of the guys decided to watch the sports channel in the mean time.  
  
After the Walking Tacos were served Hunter popped in Ice Age per Dustin's request and settled on the floor next to Tori. Later into the movie everyone fell asleep minus Dustin, who was still awake and content on the couch. When the movie ended he debated on whether or not to wake everyone. He decided against it and turned off the TV and got comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
An hour or so later Tori was dreaming of Blake and the last time they were together. She had fallen asleep beside him with his arms around her. She missed him so much. Her dream seemed so real because she could swear that she felt strong arms around her. Hunter who was sleeping beside her on the floor felt another body next to him and instinctively placed his arms around the warm body. All of a sudden his senses were assaulted by the smell of salt water and something light and sweet. It kind of reminded him of how Tori smelled whenever she was near. Tori who was still lost in her dream turned over and snuggled closer to the person that was holding her. She settled her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled familiar, but not quite like Blake. This scent was more distinctive. 'It smelled a lot like Hunter-- Hunter?' she thought. Hunter at the same instance was thinking the same thing, 'Tori?' The two then jolted awake.  
  
AN: Don't you just love cliffhangers? By, the way Walking Tacos is a real dish. They are great for movie nights or sleepovers.  
  
Read and Review please! If any of you were trying to review this story as an unsigned reviewer, you can do so now since I realized that I had my account set up to not receive them. Oops!  
  
Also check out my last installment for my Valentine's Day fics. It's called, "If Only For One Night." It's a Dustin/Tori pairing. 


	10. Rude Awakenings

AN: As always, thanks for the reviews for this story and the V-day fics. If anyone would like me to write a sequel to any of the V-day fics I posted last weekend, let me know and I will make some time to write up some. I already have a request for more Shane/Tori and Dustin/Tori, but I would like to know if anyone else would be interested in a sequel for any of the pairings. So, please read, review and let me know!  
  
Chapter 10: Rude Awakenings  
  
Tori and Hunter sat straight up and just stared at each other for a moment. Tori turned away slightly embarrassed to have found herself in Hunter's arms. Hunter was still trying to clear his head and figure out why he had placed his arms around Tori like that. He didn't do it on purpose; it was just an instinctive thing. Hunter placed his hand on Tori's chin and turned her so that she was facing him. He was slightly amused by the blush that was evident on her face. "Hey Tor, I am sorry. I swear I didn't do it on purpose." He stammered out.  
  
Tori found it funny that Hunter would think that she would be mad at him. After all they just simply fell asleep next to each other. She probably would have done the same thing since she always slept with a pillow in her arms at night. "Its okay, I sleep with a pillow in my arms all the time. I know it's just an instinctive thing. Thank goodness the others didn't see." She said as she scanned the room and looked at the sleeping forms strewn about the living room.  
  
"Yeah, knowing them they would have taken it the wrong way." He replied with a chuckle as he thought about how they would have had to explain everything if any of them saw what just happened. "Well, it looks like these guys are out for the night. If you want, you can sleep in Blake's room."  
  
She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure, thanks. Are you going to go back to sleep?"  
  
"Nah, I can't sleep anymore. I think I am going to head over to the track and ride for a bit." Hunter said as he got up. He extended his hand to Tori and helped her up as well.  
  
"Do you want some company or do you want to be alone?" She was tired, but she didn't mind if Hunter wanted her to go with.  
  
"Yeah sure, if you are up to it." Hunter said as he went to go grab his gear.  
  
~*~*An hour later~*~*  
  
Tori and Hunter were rounding the track like crazy. Tori did a pretty good job at keeping a close distance between her and Hunter. The jumps were killing her though and Hunter would always blow right past her. "You've got to cut the air time on your jumps. This is not a free style ramp. I see that with Dustin teaching you it has also given you his bad habits." Hunter commented when they finished.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just going to have to work on getting over those jumps a lot faster. Sorry..." she hated when Hunter would correct her on her riding because his criticism always came out a bit harsh. It's not like she was going to ever ride pro or anything.  
  
"No, I am sorry, but you know what I mean." He felt bad that he was being harsh on her. It's just that it annoyed him when he would see Dustin do the same thing. "Let's head back. I have to work at the store in the morning."  
  
"Okay, let's go then." Then the two headed back to the Bradley house.  
  
Later that morning, Hunter and Dustin were working at Storm Chargers. Hunter just came out from the backroom and joined Dustin by the cash register. "Slow day huh?" Hunter commented.  
  
"Yeah, pretty uneventful dude. Hey man, can I ask you something?" Dustin said as he took on a little more of a serious look than usual.  
  
Hunter saw this and got a little nervous. 'What would make him all serious and what not?' Hunter thought to himself. "Sure, what's up?"  
  
"What's up with you and Tori?"  
  
"Me and Tori? Dustin, man what are you talking about?" Hunter couldn't believe what he was asking him. There was nothing going on between him and Tori.  
  
"I saw you two sleeping in each other's arms last night. Then when I woke up you two were nowhere in sight. No offense dude, but that's your brother's girl man!"  
  
Hunter was flabbergasted. Dustin saw the position that him and Tori found themselves in on the floor and on top of that he thinks that they were doing other things. "Dude, calm down. That whole thing was an accident and Tori and I went riding after we woke up. She slept in Blake's room and I slept in mine since you hogged up the couch!"  
  
It was now Dustin's turn to be embarrassed. He felt bad for accusing him of fooling around with his brother's girlfriend, but for some reason he could swear that he saw a change in the two of them. Maybe it was a change that him and Tori were even not aware of. "I'm sorry Hunter, I should have known better. It's just that you two have been spending more and more time together. It's just strange man, but since Blake left you two are like inseparable."  
  
Hunter took a moment to think about what Dustin had said. 'Tori and me haven't been spending that much time together have we? I'm just living up to my promise to Blake.' Hunter replied, "Dustin look, I promised Blake that while he was gone, I would get to know Tori better and I have. I don't think that we hang out all that much, but I agree that we are closer than we were before. That's a good thing because it would mean a lot to Blake to see us getting along so well."  
  
"Okay, if you say so dude. Just remember that there is a fine line between love and friendship." Dustin said as he patted Hunter on the back. He then resumed to wipe the counter. "Don't you mean that there is a fine line between love and hate?" Hunter turned and asked Dustin.  
  
"No dude, I mean exactly what I said." Dustin then headed for the bike repair area of the store.  
  
"Whatever." Hunter went to straighten out some of the displays. There was sound of jingling coming from the front door of the store indicating that a customer was entering. It was none other than Tori.  
  
"Hey Hunter!" She greeted him as she walked further into the store.  
  
"Hey Tor, what brings you here?" Hunter asked as the two hugged. Dustin was watching from the back. 'Those two fools are blind! Tori doesn't even hug me and Shane all that often.' He thought as he continued to watch the two before him.  
  
"I was just curious to what you were doing tonight. Cam is away as usual on his little weekend excursion, wherever that is..."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed Leann is always busy on the weekends too. I have invited her out here several times and she always telling me that she already has plans. Maybe those two are dating or something. She's always checking her email between breaks from our classes at the academy too." Hunter said as he thought about the two.  
  
"Yeah, Cam is always doing the same thing. Anyway, Dustin is going out tonight with Marah, thanks to me and my match making powers. Shane is hanging with his skating buddies tonight so, that leaves you. Unless, you are busy, then I guess I can ask Kapri if she wants to go shopping." She stated, silently hoping that she wouldn't have to call Kapri. Kapri was cool, but Tori didn't like shopping all that much. For Kapri, shopping was a hobby, but to Tori it was a chore.  
  
"Ahh, I have nothing planned. So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"  
  
"Do you want to catch a flick at the theater and grab some pizza afterwards? She asked as she gave Hunter a brilliant smile.  
  
'Man, does she have a beautiful smile-- what am I thinking?' Hunter thought as he stared at Tori. "Sure, what movie?"  
  
"Honey!" Tori exclaimed.  
  
"Honey? What did you just call me?" Hunter was quite puzzled. 'Am I dreaming?'  
  
"No, I didn't call you honey. I want to go see the movie Honey. You know the one with Jessica Alba from Dark Angel?"  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so? Jessica Alba huh? She's fine, I am so there, but only if you agree to share a Hawaiian pizza with me, (AN: You know the one with pineapples and ham. Blake mentions it to Hunter when they all went camping in one of the episodes) you know how I hate to order a whole pizza and have no one to share it with me." He responds with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine with me Hunter, just bring a rag with you since I know that you will be drooling throughout the whole movie. Pick me up at seven. I'll see you later." Then she left.  
  
Dustin decided to step out and make his presence known. "So, you two don't hang out all that much huh?"  
  
Hunter just walked up to him and patted him on the chest as he passed. "Take it how ever you want to Dirt Boy. I'll be in the back doing inventory."  
  
"I've got to talk to Shane." Dustin said to himself as he went back to the cash register. 


	11. Honey, Pineapples and Ham

Chapter 11: Honey, Pineapples and Ham  
  
Later that evening Dustin entered his apartment in search of Shane. "Hey Shane, are you home man?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the spare room." Shane and Dustin had a decent size apartment. It had three bedrooms. One was his, one was Shane's and one was the spare room. The two called it the spare room since that's exactly what it was. The spare room was actually the master bedroom of the place. It was big enough to hold a desk with a computer, a small couch and a TV complete with a Playstation 2 and DVD/VCR combo. They used this room whenever they wanted their own space if the other was already in the living room. Tori was originally going to move in with them, but decided to get her own two bedroom apartment.  
  
Dustin found Shane surfing the net looking for more skate parks around California. "Hey man, we need to talk." Dustin said as he sat on the small couch.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Shane asked as he minimized the window on the screen and turned to face Dustin.  
  
"Have you noticed anything different between Hunter and Tori?" Dustin asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"Ahh no...why, should I notice something?"  
  
"Well dude, I mean they are together all the time when she is not with us."  
  
"Okay Dustin, are you jealous or something? You know Tori; she has a lot of guy friends and not too many female friends. If she's not with us, whom else would she be with? Besides, if Blake were here the two would still be around each other a lot. They are brothers after all." Shane just didn't understand what the big deal was about Hunter and Tori. Dustin was just seeing way too much into this.  
  
"Dude, there's something between those two and I just think that everyone is too blind to see it. As a matter of fact her and Hunter are going to the movies tonight." Dustin stated.  
  
"The movies? Just the two of them? Hmm, maybe you're onto something." Shane said as he pondered the thought of Hunter and Tori going to the movies together.  
  
"Maybe Marah and I should go check out the movie, Honey tonight." Dustin said as he schemed up a plan to spy on his two blond friends.  
  
"Yeah, you go do that and keep me informed man. I've got to get going, I am suppose to meet the guys at the skate park." Shane said as he got up to leave.  
  
Dustin went to shower and get ready for his date with Marah. Meanwhile...Hunter pulled up to the complex and got out of his crimson pick up. He walked up to Tori's apartment door. (AN: Have you ever seen the beach house apartments on 90210? Well, that's the type of complex Shane, Dustin and Tori live in.) He proceeded to ring the doorbell. He waited a few seconds then the blond goddess that occupied the apartment greeted him. "Hey Hunter."  
  
"Hey Tor, you ready to go?" Hunter asked as he checked her out. She looked really good tonight. She was wearing a light blue top that went off the shoulders a little bit and bared her midriff with a pair of navy blue Capri pants and white sandals. She had her half her hair pinned up and the rest down in longs waves of curls. Hunter was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with a crimson and black baseball shirt.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Tori then walked out with Hunter, locked her door and headed for Hunter's pick up.  
  
Once they were in the parking lot of the theater, Hunter noticed a yellow Chevrolet Avalanche parked a few cars down. 'Nah, Dustin can't be here on his date with Marah.'  
  
"Hunter, you okay? You seem kind of quiet tonight." Tori said as the two neared the door of the theater.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just distracted there for a minute. Sorry." He said as he plastered a smile on his face.  
  
"Two for the eight o'clock show of Honey, please." Tori told the guy at the ticket booth.  
  
"That will be eighteen dollars." The guy said as he looked up to the girl who was talking to him. "Hey Tori, fancy seeing you here."  
  
"Hey Kyle! I forgot that you worked here part time. I just saw you at the academy yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, small world huh? Well, for you the tickets will be twelve dollars. I'll give you the student discount." Kyle said as he handed the tickets to her.  
  
"Here, I got it Tor." Hunter said as he handed Kyle a twenty-dollar bill. Hunter seemed to get a little jealous at the exchange between the two. 'Who is this guy?' Hunter thought.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Hunter this is Kyle a student from the Wind Ninja Academy. Kyle this is Hunter, my friend and head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy." Tori introduced the two as to relieve some of the tension that seemed to arise between the two.  
  
'I thought she was with that Blake guy.' Kyle thought, but dismissed it. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, same here." Hunter said.  
  
"Well, we better get going, come on Hunter. Bye Kyle, see you on Monday." Tori then dragged Hunter to the concession stand inside the theater.  
  
Once they were inside Hunter bought him and Tori a tub of popcorn and some sodas. They went to look for their seats. Hunter had this weird feeling like he was being watched. Once him and Tori sat down he looked behind him and sure enough he found Dustin with Marah a few rows back. Dustin just threw him a thumbs up signal. 'Oh man! This is going to be long night.' Hunter thought as slid further down into the seat.  
  
About an hour or so later the movie ended and Tori was in a pretty cheery mood. She loved all the dancing that was in the movie. She secretly wished that she could dance like Jessica Alba. "Hunter, are ready you for that Hawaiian pizza?"  
  
Hunter who had been entranced by Jessica Alba's beauty was practically drooling when the movie finished. "Huh? Oh yeah, let's go." The two got up and walked out of the theater. They bumped into Dustin and Marah in the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Dustin and Marah! What are you two doing here?" Tori asked as she left Hunter's side.  
  
"Hey Tori, we just got done watching Honey and you?" Marah asked as she turned from Dustin.  
  
"Hunter and I saw Honey too. Wasn't all the dancing awesome or what?" The girls chatted for a bit. It was very rare to see Tori act like this since she was always with the guys.  
  
"So Hunter, are you and Tori going out to eat?" Dustin asked as he watched his new girlfriend and his best friend chat away.  
  
"We're going for pizza, do you two want to join us?" Hunter replied.  
  
"Sure, why not. It looks like the girls have a lot to talk about."  
  
~*~*At the pizza place~*~  
  
Dustin and Marah sat at one side of the booth while Hunter and Tori sat on the other side. They had ordered one large pizza with pineapples and ham in which Hunter and Tori shared. The other large pizza had sausage, pepperoni and green peppers. Dustin and Marah shared that one. The four ate in a comfortable silence that is until Dustin spoke up. "Don't you and Hunter ever sick of eating that kind of pizza. It's not normal dude, I wouldn't even call it a pizza."  
  
"I never really had this on pizza before until Hunter had me try it once during one of our movie nights at his house. Now, I'm hooked!" Tori said as she polished off her second slice.  
  
"Thank goodness that she liked it because Blake can't stand it." Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't know what he's missing!" Tori said in delight.  
  
'Yeah that's not the only thing that he's missing.' Dustin thought as he put on a big smile to cover up what he was thinking.  
  
AN: So, Tori and Hunter are getting pretty close and they don't even realize it uh oh! Stay tuned to see what happens next. Read and review please. Thanks! 


	12. Another Manic Monday

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and for hanging in there with me and my stories!  
  
Chapter 12: Another Manic Monday  
  
It was now Monday morning and Dustin was showing Tori a few trick jumps to do off the ramp. Tori was watching intently. She really missed Blake and felt that riding somehow kept her close to him. He had emailed her last night and mentioned that he might be coming home earlier than expected. She couldn't wait. He would be so proud of her if he could only see how much she had accomplished with her riding in the short amount of time he had been gone. Time really flew by while he was gone. She was pretty busy with her riding nowadays. It seemed like she did that more than surfing. She didn't mind so much since she really grew to like the other sport. She had also been busy with teaching her classes at the academy and hanging out with the guys especially, Hunter. She didn't know why, but for some reason when she spent time with him, it filled the void she felt after Blake left. They hung out a lot, talked often, sparred and rode together whenever possible. They had really grown closer as Hunter opened up to her more throughout the passing months. He no longer seemed so brooding as he had in the past. It was like he was a different person. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that Dustin was right in front of her waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hey Tor, knock, knock anyone in there?" Dustin said for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"Oh, sorry Dustin. I was just lost in thought." Tori replied sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, lost is how I would describe it too. Were you even paying attention to me up there?" He said as he pointed towards the ramp.  
  
"Yeah, of course I was. I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry."  
  
"So, do you want to talk about it or should I guess." Dustin said, as he kind of knew what could be going through her mind.  
  
"Blake emailed me last night, he might be home by the end of the week for a few days." Tori said as a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you have that dreamy look on your face! That's cool Tor, I'm excited for you. I can only imagine how hard it has been without him here." Dustin said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, but all this riding and stuff has kept me busy. So, it doesn't feel like he's been gone for almost four months."  
  
"I can't wait for him to see you ride dude! You are totally awesome now and you can do a few tricks too. He's so gonna be blown away!" Dustin added as he patted her on the back.  
  
"You and Hunter have helped me tremendously. I really owe it to you guys." Tori said as she smiled and gave Dustin a small hug.  
  
Something was tugging at the back of Dustin's mind. He just had to ask her if she had feelings for her boyfriend's brother. They had spent a lot of time together during his absence after all. "Hey Tor, how do you feel about Hunter? I mean you guys are a lot closer than before."  
  
Tori was surprised that he would ask this, but it was ironic at the same time since she was just thinking about the cute crimson clad man. 'Cute? Where did that come from?' Tori shook the thought out of her head and stared at Dustin for a moment. "I think Hunter and I get along real good. He's not so broody anymore and that makes it easier to be around him. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just curious. I mean with all the time that you two spend together, I thought maybe you or him would start having feelings for each other." Dustin responded.  
  
"Dustin, you know that I love Blake and as for Hunter, he's like my new best friend. I think that it's great that we are closer friends now. This will really make Blake happy." Tori said as she thought about it for a moment. 'Do I feel something for Hunter? Probably nothing more than I feel for the others in the group. Dustin is just being overly worried.' She thought. "Let's call it day here okay?" She asked as she gathered up her stuff.  
  
"Okay," Dustin said as he too went to gather up his stuff.  
  
The day passed by and was pretty uneventful. Cam was inside Ninja Ops checking his email when he felt someone sneak up behind him. "Hey Tor." He said to the figure that was now behind him.  
  
"What! How did you know?" She asked in shock.  
  
"Oh come on Tori, we're ninjas remember? That and I can see your reflection from my computer screen." He said as he laughed at the expression on her face. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just debating whether or not to go riding or surfing. What are you reading anyway, is it another email from Leann?" She asked her Samurai buddy.  
  
"No, Leann has not had a chance to reply to my email yet... Hey, wait how do you know about Leann and me? I haven't told you guys anything." Now Cam was worried, did Leann tell Hunter?  
  
"Hunter and I figured it out the other day. Every weekend you're gone and every weekend he invites her to come down here and she says that she already has plans. Plus you two are always checking your email in between breaks. He and I just compared notes and came up with that conclusion. So, how long has it been now?" Tori said satisfied with the look of shock that she received from Cam.  
  
"Three months, but I've known her since we were kids. Our father's are friends after all. I've had a crush on her forever and I fell more in love with her when I saw her here training Blake on the Thunder Blade." Cam finished as he thought of the object of his affection.  
  
"So, what's with all the secrecy then?' Tori inquired.  
  
"It just makes it more fun, but I guess you guys were bound to find out sooner or later. I am going to propose to her on Saturday, Valentine's Day."  
  
"Wow, you don't think that it's a bit quick?" Tori couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Nope, I think its destiny. Father and I have been talking about what our possible union can do for the two academies. We could possibly join the two schools together and make them one. Don't you think that would be awesome?"  
  
Tori thought about it for a moment. "I guess it would be cool. It would be like fulfilling some ancient ninja prophecy huh?"  
  
"Exactly," Cam added. "So, how are you and Blake?'  
  
"We're doing fine. He may be home by the end of the week for a few days." She replied.  
  
"Does Hunter know yet?"  
  
"I don't know, but I will be sure to tell him if I see him tonight."  
  
"You guys sure have been hanging out a lot huh?" Cam was curious. He had been talking with Shane and Dustin and he couldn't help, but see the same thing that the Earth and Air ninjas noticed.  
  
"What is with everyone? Hunter and I are just really good friends, is that a crime?" Now she was annoyed, was everyone out to get her to admit feelings for Hunter? 'I feel nothing for him in that way... right?' She thought. "You know what, I've gotta go. If anyone is looking for me, I'll be riding at the track." She turned on her heel and stormed out of Ninja Ops.  
  
"Wow, did I just strike a nerve?" Cam asked to the air as he turned back to his computer to check and see if Leann had emailed him yet. 


	13. Clearing Things Up

Chapter 13:Clearing Things Up  
  
Tori was at the track and she was riding furiously around and around each lap gaining more momentum. She worked on her jumps as Hunter had instructed her to and she remembered not to try to go higher, but farther as she landed from each jump. She was pretty impressed with herself and decided to head over to the ramp that her and Dustin were at earlier in the day. She got back on her bike and approached the ramp at the right speed and off she went in to the air. First she did the trick where you keep your hands on the handlebars and pull your feet up on them and arch your back and thrust your chest out to the sky. (AN: This is the trick Dustin does in the intro of PRNS.) She landed the jump perfectly and decided to try another one. As she went back to her starting point she got back onto the bike and sped up her approach to the ramp. Once again she was off in the air and this time she kept her right hand on one handle bar and placed her self to that side of the bike with her other hand on the seat. She felt herself flying and then got back onto the bike before she landed. Once she was on the ground she brought the bike to an abrupt halt and this caused the back half of the bike to lift up slightly. Tori held on and the back half of the bike slowly went back down. 'Perfect,' she thought to herself. 'Dustin is going to go crazy when he sees me do this tomorrow.' She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard someone applauding her. She removed her helmet and found Hunter sitting off to the side watching her intently. "How long have you been watching?"  
  
Hunter got up and approached her. "Long enough to know that you have improved drastically on your jumps as you rode around the track. You were totally rippin' it up out there Tor! Whatever it is that set you off, really works for you out here on the track." Hunter had gone to look for her at Ninja Ops when Cam told him that she stormed out to go riding. Cam however, didn't tell him as to why she stormed out.  
  
"Thanks, Hunter! I guess I just have a lot on my mind. What else did Cam tell you?" She asked as she walked her bike off the track and proceeded to sit down in the grass.  
  
Hunter followed suit and answered, "He didn't say too much else. I just came here right away to look for you. So, what's bothering you?" He was curious if the others were questioning her on the same things that they have been questioning him on in the last couple of days.  
  
"Nothing really. You know Blake is due back here at the end of the week for few days?" She started.  
  
"Yeah, Blake emailed me this morning and Dustin told me as I walked into Ops. Is that what's bothering you? I thought that you would be excited."  
  
"I am, it's just that it's been a few months and I have no clue how I am going to feel to be around him again. Plus by the time I adjust he will be gone again, for how long? Who knows?" Tori said as she pulled out her hair tie to let loose her long blond tresses.  
  
"Oh, hey Tor, have the guys been giving you a hard time about us hanging out so much?" He couldn't believe how easily that last question came out. 'I must really be at ease with her.' He thought as he waited for a response.  
  
'Wow, he really knows how to cut to the chase. Well, he was always pretty straight forward.' She thought before she answered Hunter's question. "Yeah, the guys think that we hang out a little too much. What do you think?"  
  
"Honestly, I am pretty surprised at how close we have become in the past few months, but I made a promise to Blake that I would get to know you better. You and I never really talked much before, but I am glad that I made that promise because I think that you are a really great person, Tori. You're sweet, easy to talk to, fun to chill with and man, you make a good riding partner. My little bro is lucky to have someone like you. There aren't too many girls out there that would do what you have done for Blake, bet or no bet. You have accomplished what only people work their whole lives for in motocross."  
  
"Thanks Hunter, you're not so bad yourself. Honestly though, I am glad that we got the opportunity to get to know each other better. You're a really good guy, when you're not being so brooding." She let out a light chuckle and continued, "I hope you find the right girl some day. You deserve to be happy, like I told you before, never sell yourself short." Tori finished. She took a good look into his light brown eyes and for the first time she saw in them... love? 'Nah, I'm just imaging things. She said as she looked away from Hunter for a moment.  
  
Hunter who was looking into her sea blue eyes noticed that there was something different in them... was it love that he saw in her eyes? 'Nah, I'm seeing things.' Hunter thought as he looked down to the ground when she turned away from him. They just sat there for a moment. "Here, let me help you up," Hunter said to her as he got up. He extended his hand out to her and helped her up. She stumbled from the sudden rush of getting up too fast and tripped further into his arms. Hunter just held her for a moment and the two locked eyes. They slowly inched towards each other when all of sudden they heard someone ride up beside them. They jumped back abruptly and Hunter released Tori from his hold on her. Dustin saw this and started wondering if he was interrupting something. "Hey guys, want to race?"  
  
Hunter completely forgot that Dustin was going to meet up with them at the track to see how well Tori would ride with the two of them. 'Was I about to kiss her? Great timing Dustin!' Hunter thought as he went to grab his stuff. "Yeah, you up for it Tor?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead just give me a minute. I'll catch up with you two." She said. She just had to shake off this feeling that was caused from being within such close proximity of Hunter. 'What was I thinking? I almost kissed him! This can't be I love Blake! Hunter and I can never be more than friends. I will never allow that to happen again.' She placed her helmet back on and rode up to where Hunter and Dustin were. "Okay, guys let's go!" "Just give me a minute to warm up, one lap around okay?" Dustin asked the two.  
  
"Sure." The two blonds said in unison. Dustin rode off and Tori turned to face Hunter. "Look whatever almost happened back there... it can't happen again okay? I like you Hunter and I like spending time with you, but you know that we can't be anything more than friends... okay? I am really sorry, but I love Blake."  
  
Hunter ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I should be the one apologizing. I know that you love Blake. He's my brother and I would never want to hurt him. I guess that I just got caught up in the moment. Friends?" He asked as he extended out his hand to her.  
  
"No." She paused then continued, "We're more like best friends." She then took his hand and shook it. Hunter had released the breath he apparently held in when he first heard her say, "No."  
  
"Good, now let's give Dustin a race of a lifetime!" Hunter finished as Dustin pulled up beside them willing and waiting.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Tori said as she placed her helmet on and the three took off in hot pursuit of each other. 


	14. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

Chapter 14: Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is!  
  
It was now Saturday morning and Hunter went to pick up Blake at the airport. He was only going to be in town until Monday afternoon. Then he would have to fly back to Florida for another race and then prepare for a tour with Factory Blue around Europe. He would probably be gone for about six to nine months. Today was Valentine's Day and he had something special in mind for his beautiful girlfriend. Unfortunately, he would not be seeing her until later in the day or so he thought. Tori told him last night that she had a project to finish at Ninja Ops, but that she would meet up with him later. So, Hunter asked him to go riding with him and Dustin for old time's sake. They soon arrived at his old "home" track as Dustin always called it. Tori was really going to meet up with them at the track and attempt to blow his mind away and win their little bet. When the two Thunder Brothers arrived at the track they found Cam and Shane sitting off to the side watching Dustin perform a few free style tricks on the ramp. "Hey guys, long time no see!" Blake said as he pulled his old bike to the side. Cam and Shane greeted their friend and Hunter as well. Dustin got off his bike and went to greet Blake and Hunter. "Hey Dustin, what's up?" Blake said as the two shook hands. "Not much man, not much."  
  
"Bro, what do you say we go race good old dirt boy here?" Hunter asked with a gleam in his eye. He couldn't wait to see Blake's face when Tori would join the race.  
  
"Yeah, let's go man. I've been waiting months to do this!" Blake said as he put on his helmet. The other two followed suit. The three rode up to the starting line. Shane ran up there with the flag to start off the race. Tori came out from her hiding place complete in her motocross gear. She was wearing a white and crimson uniform in hopes of confusing Blake if she succeeded in passing him up. She got on her bike and slowly crept up behind the three. As soon as she pulled up next to Hunter who was at the end of the line, Shane dropped the flag signaling them to go. The three were off. Tori did her best to catch up. Blake and Hunter were neck and neck with Dustin trailing slightly behind. They were half way around the track when they came to the jump. Tori picked up some speed and rode up on the right side of Blake while Hunter was on his left side. He saw this and was confused as they flew over the jump. Tori tried her best to get out the farthest when they landed from the jump and she did. She was so excited that she gained some more momentum as she rounded another corner blowing right past Hunter, Blake and Dustin. Blake couldn't believe his eyes. 'Was that Hunter? Then who was the other crimson clad rider?' The curiosity was getting the best of him as he picked up speed to catch up to the other rider. The two rode neck and neck and rounded another corner. The jump was coming up again she sped up past him and flew over the jump, while she was in the air she did one of Dustin's tricks (The first one she did in the last chapter. The one Dustin does in the intro of PRNS.) and landed the bike as fast as she could as to not lose the lead she had on him. Her and Blake were in close distance of each other and the crimson clad rider crossed the finish line first. She brought her bike to an abrupt halt and the back end lifted up and slowly settled back down into the dirt. Hunter and Dustin crossed the finish line shortly after. Dustin could not contain his excitement anymore and got off his bike and ran past a very shocked and confused Blake. 'When did my bro learn to ride like that?' He wondered to himself. Dustin was congratulating the crimson clad rider as Hunter approached his little brother. "Something the matter, Blake?" Hunter asked, trying to get his brother's attention.  
  
Blake looked up to see Hunter in front of him. "Wait if you're here, who's Dustin talking to?"  
  
"I don't know bro, let's go see." Hunter said as he left his bike on the track. Blake did the same and he followed his brother to the two talking riders.  
  
"Hey Dustin, who's your buddy here?" Blake asked. He really wanted to know where the person learned to ride.  
  
"Oh this is an old friend of mine." Dustin said with a smirk. Tori was dying, 'Oh no, here it comes!' She thought. "Blake, meet my protégé, Victoria Hanson. Tori removed her helmet and her long blond locks spilled out.  
  
Blake could not believe his eyes! His girlfriend totally ripped it up out there! She didn't break a thing nor hurt herself. She even did a few tricks and on top of that she beat him!? He still couldn't get over it.  
  
"Well bro, are you going to saying something? Your mouth is open, but no words are coming out." Hunter pointed out. Cam and Shane who were watching the whole exchange were laughing to themselves.  
  
"Oh my gosh, when, where and how did you learn to ride like that?" Blake asked his girlfriend.  
  
She got off her bike as she went to go hug him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She answered with a flirty smile. The two embraced for moment and they shared a brief kiss. Then Tori left Blake and stood in between Hunter and Dustin. She placed her arms around them and said, "These two are the best teachers that I have ever had!"  
  
Blake just shook his head in playful dismay and offered Tori his hand so that she could return to him. He missed the feel of having her in his arms already. "Well, I guess I've got to thank you two. You guys have taken my handicap riding girlfriend and practically turned her into a pro!"  
  
"Don't thank us, thank her. She was the one who rode twice a day, everyday while you were gone." Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah, we just made sure that she didn't end up in a cast before your return." Dustin added.  
  
"Well Tor, you were awesome! Let's go grab a bite to eat, my treat!" Blake said.  
  
"We are so there dude!" Dustin answered for all of them. "Uh, does this mean that Blake will be joining us for our early morning ride and surfing lessons?"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at Dustin, then their eyes landed on Blake. Tori let out a small giggle. "You did say that you would take up surfing if you lost this bet," she reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, why not...I'll use any excuse to spend more time with you." Blake replied as he placed his arm around Tori's waist and the two meet for another brief kiss.  
  
The group continued to walk to Tori's van. Hunter rolled his eyes at their public display of affection. 'Blake is only here for less than an hour and the two are already all over each other.' Hunter thought. "Valentine's Day sucks!" He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Shane had heard this, but said nothing at first and then he decided to help his buddy out. "Hey Hunter, what do you say about you and me, we hit the club tonight and find ourselves some fine ladies?"  
  
"Sure, that's sounds like a plan, bro!" Hunter answered.  
  
The group all filed into Tori's van and headed out to eat.  
  
AN: So, Blake is back... will he notice the change in Hunter and Tori? How will Hunter feel when he sees Blake and Tori grow closer? Will he idly stand by and watch or will he do something drastic? Stay tuned and find out...  
  
Don't forget to review, please!!! 


	15. Engagements of The Heart

As always thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome! Here is the next chapter to my fic. Enjoy and as always read and review!  
  
Chapter 15: Engagements of The Heart  
  
It was now early into the evening and everyone parted ways. Cam went to go meet Leann. He was going to take her out to eat and propose to her tonight. Dustin was taking Marah out to eat as well for Valentine's Day. Shane and Hunter were going to hit a club in hopes of finding some single ladies. Blake and Tori were at her apartment eating dinner and talking. Tori's apartment was very nice. She had a two bedroom apartment. Her living room had two white Ikea (AN: I love that store!) couches and navy blue coffee tables. The candles on the tables were light blue and accented the room very well. Tori and Blake were seated at her island counter that doubled as a breakfast bar and dining area.  
  
"This baked chicken and red potatoes were good, Tor." Blake said as he finished the last of his food.  
  
"Wow, does Roger Hanna not feed you guys?" Tori couldn't believe that he finished everything, second helpings and all.  
  
"Yeah, but home cook food is the best." Blake said as he reached his hand out to Tori.  
  
She took his hand and held it into hers. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?"  
  
"Sure." Blake got up first from his bar stool and offered Tori his arm. She gladly took it and the two walked to the beach.  
  
In the meantime...  
  
Cam and Leann had just finished dinner and were just talking about everything and nothing. Cam was a little nervous; he was going to propose to her tonight. The waiter approached them and handed Cam a single red rose. Cam thanked the waiter and handed it to Leann. Leann took the rose from him and held it to her nose. She smelled the beautiful scent and saw something twinkle from within it. She took a closer look at the rose and found a two-carat emerald shaped diamond ring. She removed the ring and looked at it for a moment. Cam then got up from his seat, took the ring from her and got down on one knee. "Leann Amano, I have known you all my life and I want to love you for the rest of my life. Please do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage."  
  
"Oh my gosh...yes! YES!" Leann said as she helped Cam up and met him for a soul-searing kiss. "I love you Cameron Watanbe."  
  
"And I love you soon to be Leann Amano Watanbe." Cam picked her up and spun her around the room of the restaurant.  
  
At the club...  
  
Hunter and Shane were sitting at a table in the back of the bar and lounge. They were not having any luck finding single women. It seemed like everyone had someone special in his or her life. Hunter who was staring at his glass of coke asked Shane, "Do you still think of Skyla?"  
  
Shane looked at him and answered, "Every moment of every day man."  
  
"Oh," was all Hunter said in response.  
  
"Do you ever think of anyone special?" Shane asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes, but it can never be more than it already is." Hunter said as he fell further into deep thought.  
  
"You're talking about Tori aren't you?" Shane inquired his love stricken friend.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Oh come on, Hunter we all can see it whenever you two are together."  
  
"That obvious huh? It doesn't matter anyway she loves my brother and that's the way it should be." Hunter said defeated.  
  
"You'll eventually get over it. Come on let's go back to my place and chill." Shane offered.  
  
"Alright." Hunter said.  
  
Back at the beach...  
  
"So you got up everyday at five in the morning and rode with Dustin and then rode with Hunter in the evenings?" Blake asked Tori. The two were sitting on the beach talking the night away.  
  
"Yep, Dustin hated it at first, but he got use to it and Hunter needed a new riding buddy. They were both great teachers. They were very patient with me, but I have to admit I learned the most about riding from Hunter. Dustin just showed me how to have fun with it." Tori said as she picked her head up off from Blake's shoulder. The two were now staring into each other's eyes. "I missed you, Blake."  
  
"I missed you, Tor. I thought about you everyday and kissed your ring for luck before every race. I am so glad that we made it this far." He told her before he met her for a kiss. After the two broke apart Blake placed his hand in his pocket and took out a blue velvet box. He opened the box and in it was a beautiful gold ring with a marquis cut sapphire and baguette diamonds on each side of the blue stone. He took Tori's left hand and said, "Tori Hanson, I love you and I don't want to ever lose you. I know that we have more challenges to face as I prepare to leave for Europe for another six to nine months. I know that we are not ready to get engaged, but please accept this ring as token of my love and commitment to you." He placed the ring on her hand. "This ring symbolizes my promise that I will always love you and come back to you."  
  
Tori was in shock. He was being so sweet. She totally did not expect for him to do all this and the ring was absolutely beautiful. "Blake Bradley, you have made me the happiest girl on this planet! I love you!" The two met again for another kiss.  
  
"I say we finish this up inside hmm?" Blake said as they broke away breathless.  
  
"I say we shall." Tori and Blake stood up. Then he picked her up and carried her back to the apartment. Tori let out a giggle of delight as Blake kicked the door to her apartment closed. 


	16. Truth & Insight

Chapter 16: Truth & Insight  
  
Tori woke up the next morning. Blake was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. She softly kissed him on the forehead and headed off to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom after her shower. She went to get her light blue and white motocross shirt from her closet. Blake finally stirred awake. He was watching Tori pull her hair back into a ponytail. She looked so cute in nothing, but a motocross shirt. 'Cute didn't even describe her, sexy was more like it.' Blake thought. Tori felt a pair of chocolate brown eyes boring into her back. She turned to find Blake staring intently at her. "Its' nice to see that you are finally awake." She said as she sat beside him on her bed.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Do you know how sexy you look in that shirt?" Blake whispered in her ear.  
  
"I bet and my bike riding is a turn on too now right?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Tor, you have no clue how much more sexier that makes you." Blake responded.  
  
"Thanks, but flattery is not going work right now. I still have to meet Dustin at the track. He's too use to waking up this early and even though I won the bet, I'm still going to ride with him every morning. Want to come?" She asked as she went to the bathroom to finish getting dressed.  
  
"No thanks, maybe later. I'm going to go back to my house and hang with Hunter for a bit."  
  
"Okay. You'll find a spare key in the top drawer of my nightstand. Please lock up before you leave." She said as she gave him a quick kiss and then she left for the track.  
  
Blake left about an hour later. He pulled up in his navy blue pick up truck and walked into his and Hunter's house. Blake found his brother in the kitchen drinking some hot cocoa and munching on a doughnut.  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Hunter said as he looked up to see his brother enter the kitchen. "I assume your Valentine's evening went well." He added.  
  
"Yes, it did." Blake said as he sat across from Hunter. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Well, we're suppose to meet up at Ninja Ops for an important meeting. It probably has something to with Cam and Leann getting engaged." The elder of the Thunder brothers answered.  
  
"I would have never guessed that him and Leann would be getting married, let alone date. I wonder what that will mean for the two academies." Blake wondered.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we'll find out. Where's your girlfriend?" Hunter asked.  
  
"She's out riding with Dustin. I guess those two are going to keep up with their morning ritual. You like riding with her, bro?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah. She's okay to ride with. She's come a long way you know." Hunter said as he smiled. He was thinking of the months the two spent together night riding. He liked riding with her. It was more relaxing than when he would ride with Blake or Dustin. Whenever he would ride with them, it was always a competitive thing whereas riding with Tori was calm, but fun. They would always sit off to the side of the track after riding and talk about everything and anything. Hunter was never really an open person, but whenever he was with Tori, she would always some how break down the barriers he put around himself.  
  
Hunter sat at the table staring out into space. This did not go unnoticed by Blake. 'Wonder what's up with him.' Blake thought as he watched his brother find something fascinating on the wall. "Um bro, you okay? You seem a little distracted."  
  
"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. I was just thinking about yesterday and how Tori beat you." Hunter lied, but thought it would get Blake's mind off the fact that he just caught him in a daydream. "The look on your face was priceless!"  
  
"Gee thanks bro, but that's cool. Honestly, I am so in love with her. She's perfect man! She's fine, nice, caring, athletic, and the girl can ride! I couldn't ask for more." Blake completed. His eyes had a playful gleam in them. You could tell that he was so in love with Tori and he had this smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of.  
  
Hunter felt a weird tugging at his heart and a feeling in the pit of his stomach. His thoughts were running rampant. 'What in the heck is wrong with me, I should be happy for him and here I am having some sort of anxiety attack over my brother spilling out his guts about his girlfriend.' Blake looked to Hunter for a response and Hunter noticed. He decided to say something before Blake would start asking if he was okay again. "Yeah, that's nice man. Uh, what did you get her for Valentine's Day?" 'That was a safe question right?' Was Hunter's last thought before Blake responded.  
  
As Hunter took another sip of his hot cocoa Blake answered, "I gave her a promise ring."  
  
"Speeeeeeew!" Hunter had spit out his drink in Blake's face and said, "You what!"  
  
Blake grabbed a napkin and began to wipe off the hot cocoa from his face. "I gave her a promise ring. Are you okay man, you are acting real weird today. Is there something that I should know?" Blake was now worried. Hunter had been acting differently today. First he was a little spacey then he looked a little anxious and now he spit his drink all over him. 'I must have missed something', Blake thought as he waited for Hunter to answer. "No, nothing is wrong bro. You are the one acting weird. I have never seen you go ga-ga for a girl before that's all." Hunter lied. "So, you are going to ask her to marry you huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell her. I already bought the ring. I bought them at the same time. I wanted to see how she would react to the promise ring and since she liked it, I am going to ask her to marry me when I finish this tour. What do you think?"  
  
"Um... I think that's great. It's getting late, why don't we get ready to head to Ninja Ops alright?" Hunter couldn't take any more of this conversation and got up from the table to head upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, we better get ready." Blake said and left for his room also.  
  
~*~*An Hour Later~*~*  
  
Everyone was gathered at Ninja Ops. Shane, Dustin and Hunter were on one side of the table. Tori and Blake sat on the other end. Sensei was standing with Cam and Leann with his arms around them both. Sensei cleared his throat to get their attention. "Today I call you all here to announce the engagement of my son, Cameron and my dear friend's daughter, Leann. Their union will impact us all. After talking with Sensei Amano, we have come to an agreement to combine our schools together and call The Storm Academy. There will still be two locations to accommodate all the students however, the ways of the Wind, Thunder and Samurai ninjas will be taught at both schools. This will take affect by the end of the year since Cam and Leann have decided to have their wedding then. We have much to prepare for. Are there any questions?"  
  
Dustin was the first to thrust his hand in the air. Sensei nodded towards him signaling him to speak. "Uh Sensei," he started as he scratched his head. "Can a person use more than one power? Like can I be an Earth ninja and learn the way of the Samurai?" Everyone looked at Dustin like he was crazy, but they all had to admit that was a good question.  
  
"Dustin, it takes a lot of work and dedication to harness one power alone, but yes, one person can harness more than one power. Those individuals are far and few between. Anyone else have any questions?"  
  
All the ninjas just exchanged looks with each other, but no one else seem to have any other questions. So, Sensei dismissed the group. Outside of Ninja Ops everyone gathered around Cam and Leann to congratulate the two.  
  
"Congratulations Cam and Leann," Tori said as she hugged the two. As Tori finished hugging Cam, Leann noticed something sparkle and grabbed Tori's left hand.  
  
"Ooh Tori, what is this?" Leann inquired. The rest of the group minus Hunter leaned forward to take a look.  
  
Tori smiled and turned red. She let out a nervous giggle and bit down on her lower lip before she answered her. "It's a promise ring from Blake."  
  
"Yahoo! Dudes that is so totally awesome!" Dustin commented.  
  
"So, I guess this means you two will eventually being getting engaged too then huh?" Shane asked.  
  
Blake placed his arm around Tori's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Yup, I love this girl and I promise when I come back that she'll get the real deal. She deserves the best." Tori snuggled closer to Blake as Hunter finally got fed up. He couldn't take it anymore. He made up an excuse and left.  
  
"I've gotta get to the store," and with that Hunter was gone.  
  
"What's with him?" Leann asked the group.  
  
Shane watched on and felt bad for his friend. Then he replied, "He's got a lot to do at the store. Kelly has been really workin' him to death plus the classes at school are a killer." Shane had made all that up, but he didn't want anyone to suspect anything.  
  
"Well, we've got to run too. Tor and I are going to spend the rest of the day together since I leave tomorrow." Blake said as he started to lead her away from the group.  
  
"Bye guys! See you bright and early at Blake and Hunter's tomorrow!" Tori said.  
  
The group then parted ways. They would all meet up at the Bradley Brothers' House tomorrow to see Blake off. Shane decided to look for the other half of the duo and find Hunter. "Man, I hope Hunter is alright." Shane thought as he left to search for Hunter. 


	17. I'll Close My Eyes

Chapter 17: I'll Close My Eyes  
  
Shane caught up with Hunter at the track. He figured that he would find him there. Hunter was sitting off to the side of the track just staring at the dirt. He was fuming. 'It's not fair that my brother always gets the girl. How am I just going to stay here and watch those two spend the rest of their lives together?' He thought as Shane walked up and sat down beside him. "Hey Shane..."  
  
"Hey dude, you alright?"  
  
Hunter looked up at Shane. His face was a little flushed and replied, "Man, I don't know."  
  
Shane felt bad for him. He knew that in the passing months Hunter had fallen in love with Tori. They spent so much time together riding, hanging out, sparing, and talking. He couldn't blame Hunter for falling for Tori since he was in his shoes a couple of years ago, but that's a different story. Shane placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, "I know you love her, but she loves your brother."  
  
Hunter gave him a faint smile as he ran a hand through his hair. Hunter didn't know what to do, but whatever it was, he just didn't want to sit by and watch those two live their lives happily ever after. Not now and maybe not until he was over her. Then an idea struck him. "Maybe, I'll just talk to Sensei Amano and see if I can move into the academy over there. He may need me there more often with the two academies combining."  
  
Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What! You're just going to up and leave like that?" He knew that Hunter was hurting, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"No, I am not just going to up and leave. Maybe in a month or two. I don't want to make it obvious to Blake and Tori that I am bothered by their relationship. No one can know about this alright dude?" Hunter asked as he gave Shane a serious look.  
  
"Bro, don't worry... my lips are sealed." Shane replied. "You know Blake is leaving tomorrow after all. So, there is no need to run off so quickly. You may not be able to have Tori as your girlfriend, but to have her as a friend is better than nothing. Take it from me."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'll just have to close my eyes for now."  
  
Later that evening Hunter went home to find Blake and Tori cuddling on the couch in front of the TV. 'Aw man...' He thought as he walked through the front door. "Hey guys," he said dejectedly.  
  
Blake and Tori looked up from their seats on the couch. They had been watching TV and were making out right before Hunter walked in. "Hey Hunter," the two blue rangers said in unison. Blake took his arm away from its place around Tori's shoulder and approached his brother, "Um Hunter, can we talk for a minute?"  
  
Hunter was really not in the mood. He just wanted to go upstairs and begin planning his move to the Thunder Ninja Academy, but he could never ignore his brother. "Sure bro, let's go upstairs if that's okay with you Tori."  
  
"Hey, no problem. You two have your brotherly moment, I'm going to run out to my car and grab my stuff." She said as she got up off the couch and headed for the front door.  
  
Blake and Hunter headed for Hunter's room. Once the two were in the room Blake shut the door behind them. "Are you okay Hunter? You seem to be upset. Do you not want me to be with Tori or something?"  
  
Hunter felt bad. He knew it wasn't right that he had feelings for Tori and it sure wasn't his brother's fault that he had these feelings. "No bro, I'm not mad. I guess I'm just a little jealous or something. I hope you realize that you have one heck of a girlfriend. Not too many girls would have learned how to ride the way she has just for their boyfriends. The girl barely surfs anymore. I just wish that I had someone like her in my life. Fate can be so cruel man..."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I haven't been this happy in months. I have loved spending every moment with her. I almost don't want to go back, but I have to. I only have about a year left and traveling around Europe will be an awesome way to possibly finish up my career."  
  
Hunter was in shock. Was his brother really going to leave Factory Blue after his tour in Europe? "What, you're going to leave your career just like that?"  
  
Blake was surprised that Hunter would not expect this from him. "I love her bro and I would do anything for her. She's willing to wait until I get back so, I could at least make this sacrifice for her."  
  
"Blake, she loves you... she would never ask that of you. I know Tori, she'll go wherever you will go, if you wanted her to." Hunter pointed out. After all these months Hunter knew that Tori was loyal. She would tour with his brother if he asked her to.  
  
"I guess, we'll see in due time. Hunter, thanks for keeping your promise. I'm glad to see that you two are getting along better."  
  
Now Hunter was really feeling guilty. "Sure bro, no problem."  
  
Blake had one more thing to ask his brother before he left to go join Tori downstairs, "Hunter, can I ask you to promise me one more thing?"  
  
'Now what? My first promise put me in this mess in the first place.' Hunter thought to himself. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I'm going to be gone for a while, promise me that you'll watch over Tori for me. I know that she can take care of herself, but just please take care of her. I love her and I don't want her to ever feel alone. Just be there for her, but please don't be too obvious. You know how she gets when she feels like we're protecting her." Blake said with a chuckle.  
  
Hunter had to laugh at that thought too. He could imagine Tori's face whenever she would get upset at one of them for treating her like she was a helpless little girl. "Yeah, Tori would definitely have it in for me if she knew."  
  
"Thanks bro, that really means a lot to me," Blake finished as he gave his brother a hug. "Well, I better get going. There is a pretty lady waiting for me downstairs." Blake said and then left. Hunter rubbed his hands against his face in frustration and went back to planning his move to the Thunder Ninja Academy.  
  
The next morning came fairly quickly. Tori spent the night at the Bradley house with Blake and everyone else showed up bright and early to bid their farewells to their friend. Tori drove Blake to the airport alone this time. They were sitting by the gate as the boarding call to his flight was announced. "Déjà vu huh?" Tori said as her and Blake got up from their seats.  
  
Blake looked into Tori's beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to memorize her every feature. This would be the last time that he would see her for a long time. "Yep." He replied. He then cupped Tori's face in his right hand. He moved in and kissed her. They broke apart and looked deep into one another's eyes and then kissed again, but more passionately this time. This would be their last kiss for a while. "I love you Tori with all my heart."  
  
Tori felt tears stream down her face. She couldn't stop herself from crying. "Blake, I love you too. Please promise me that we'll be okay and that you will come back to me after this tour in Europe is over."  
  
Blake took Tori's left hand into his and twirled the ring that he gave her around her finger. "Tor, you see this ring... this a token of my love and promise to you. I will write, email and call you as often as possible. We have made it this far. We've just got to trust that fate will keep us together."  
  
"Final boarding call for Flight 2230 for Tampa, Florida," was announced over the PA system. Blake and Tori both took a deep breath and met for one last kiss. "I'll wait for you, Blake Bradley. You can trust in that."  
  
"I promise, I'll be back for you. I've got to go. I will call you once I am in Florida. I will only be there for a couple days and then I am off to Europe. I will call again before I leave for there. I love you." Blake said as the two quickly inched closer to the gate.  
  
"I love you too. Take care..." Tori said as she watched Blake pick up his bags and leave to give his ticket to the attendant outside the gate.  
  
With one last look he boarded the plane. Tori felt the hot tears start to stream down her face again as she let out a quiet sob. Her shoulders started to shudder as she let out her sadness. She thought that she was going to double over from the force of her feelings when she felt strong arms pull her into a firm hug. She looked up into a set of brown eyes. "Hunter... what are you doing here?"  
  
"You shouldn't have to go through this alone. You're not the only one that's going to miss him you know." Hunter said as he pulled Tori back into his embrace.  
  
Tori caught a glimpse of a tear that escaped his eyes before he pulled her back into his arms again, "Thanks for always being there for me, Hunter. I don't know where I would be with out you."  
  
The two stood in the airport like that for a while. Blake's plane finally took off. Hunter placed his arms around Tori and led her to the parking lot. The two had no idea how much their friendship was going to be tested in the next few days...  
  
AN: There it is, the next three chapters to Twists of Fate. I have a side story for this particular chapter called, "Don't Want To Run Away". Check it out and let me know what you think.  
  
What's going to test Hunter and Tori's friendship? Stay tuned and find out!  
  
Please don't forget to review, the more I get the more I will update! As always thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome! 


	18. Everything Comes Crashing Down

AN: Hey everyone, here's chapter 18 since all of you have been so good to me! Thanks for all the reviews and for reading. For those of you who don't want this to end, it's not even close to over! And for those who do want this to come to an end, sorry and just hang in there!  
  
Chapter 18: Everything Comes Crashing Down  
  
It was now Friday once again and the whole gang was at the Bradley brothers' house for movie night as usual. It had been almost a week since Blake left for Florida. He was due to arrive in London tonight. Not much had changed since he left. Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Tori had all been busy with things at the academy. The same with Hunter and Leann. There was a lot the group needed to get done before Cam and Leann's wedding. The group was crowded in the living room with Cam and Leann sitting together on the couch. She started to come down from the Thunder Academy for the weekends now. Shane was in his usual seat on the recliner in one corner of the house while Dustin was on the other. They were channel surfing while Hunter and Tori were cooking dinner. "So, do you want to go riding tonight as usual after we're done watching the movie?" Hunter asked his beautiful blond companion.  
  
Tori went to go drain the pasta in the strainer and replied, "Of course. There is nothing else that I would rather do than go riding. It's been great lately because I ride with Dustin in the mornings and he comes to watch me surf and then I ride with you the evenings you don't have class. I would have never thought that I would have so much free time since Dustin and I finished school last month."  
  
Hunter let out a small laugh, "Enjoy it now because you guys will be busy this fall when you guys start at Blue Bay Harbor University."  
  
Tori rolled her eyes, "Yeah, don't remind me." Hunter was putting the last touches on the tomato sauce. Tori went to go grab the plates when they heard gasps and Dustin yelling something from the living room.  
  
"Hunter! Tori! Come quick you guys have got to see this!" The yellow clad man bellowed.  
  
Hunter and Tori ran to the living room as quickly as they could. Tori ran into the living room with the plates still in her hands and Hunter was still wiping his hands with a kitchen towel. "What's up dude!?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Um... what flight was Blake leaving on for London?" Dustin asked worriedly.  
  
Tori's heart started to beat faster and Hunter felt his hands begin to sweat. "Uh flight 5067. Why, what's going on? Tori asked with panic evident in her voice.  
  
"Uh... you guys need to sit then. There has been accident. It's on all the channels." Dustin responded sadly.  
  
The two refused to sit and stared at the TV screen where there was a lady with light brown hair talking in front of what seemed like some kind of plane wreckage and smoke behind her. "I'm Gloria Peters with channel 3 news. There has been a plane crash along the outskirts of London, France at about 4:15pm today. Flight 5067 was due to arrive in London, France at 5:00pm, but the plane had suffered some sort of problems and has crashed landed right here behind me in this field. There are paramedics on the seen, but we do not know if there are any survivors and we cannot give out any names of the passengers until the family members have been notified. If you believe that you have a loved one or someone that you know aboard this flight, please call the 800 number below..."  
  
The room was silent. Tori couldn't believe what she just heard. She felt Hunter take her hand when the phone rang. Hunter went to answer it. He was talking real low to someone on the other end. Then all of a sudden he fell to the ground and let out a blood-curdling scream. He kept saying, "NO! No, he can't be dead. You guys have to keep looking. I know he's out there somewhere!"  
  
Roger Hanna was on the other end of the phone and he felt awful to be delivering such horrible news. The medics had yet to find someone alive from the wreckage. They believed that everyone died upon impact. "Hunter, please listen to me. The medics are not confident that they will find anyone still live from this crash. You have got to prepare your friends and family for the worst."  
  
"Yeah... I'll prepare them alright," he answered. "Yeah, call me as soon as something comes up. I will be making arrangements in the mean time."  
  
Hunter hung up, ran a hand through his hair and his eyes landed on Tori first. She saw the look on his face and had heard what he had said earlier. She dropped the dishes that she had been holding. Dustin grabbed her into a tight hug as she sobbed into his yellow plaid shirt. "It can't be Hunter... this can't be happening!" Tori said in between sobs. Dustin held her tighter as she cried.  
  
Everyone was crying at this point as Leann went to Hunter and gave him a hug. He held her tight. Her, Blake and him were like siblings. Shane came up behind them as he patted Hunter on the back and Cam went to help Dustin with Tori. The group all finally sat down in the dinning room at the big family size table. No one spoke a word for about an hour when Hunter finally decided to talk. "Roger says that the medics are doubtful that they will find anyone alive from the crash. They believe that everyone pretty much died upon impact." Hunter bowed his head down again. "He can't be gone... he just can't be."  
  
Tori who had calmed a little started to sob again and this time Hunter pulled her into his arms and the two let out their anguish together. "I can't stay in here. I can't just sit here and wait for Roger to call." Tori said into Hunter's shirt.  
  
"Let's go for that ride, what do you say Tor?" He felt Tori nod her response. "Will you guys stay and wait for Roger to call. When and if he does, call me on my cell. Okay?" Hunter asked the group. Then him and Tori walked out to the garage. In the garage Hunter lifted a black cover off from a crimson colored street bike. It was an exact replica of his Ninja Glider Bike except that he couldn't fly with this one. He asked Cam to help him build one not too long after they graduated from the academy. He started up the bike and Tori hopped onto the back. She placed her arms tightly around him as the two rode off into the night. The two rode in silence for a while when Hunter decided to go to the beach so that he and Tori could talk.  
  
Tori and Hunter walked around for a bit and then the two finally sat down near by the water. Tonight being near the water didn't calm Tori. Her feelings were running rampant. 'Blake can't be dead. The medics have to find him. What am I going to do if he is really gone?' She thought as she continued to stare at the ocean.  
  
Hunter was also staring out at the water. He would glance over at Tori ever now and again. Her blue eyes held such a turbulent gaze. He was at a loss for words. 'Blake man, where are you? They have to find you. You can't just leave us like this...' He thought. Hunter buried his head into hands as his thoughts left him more frustrated than ever.  
  
Tori couldn't take the pain anymore and she felt like hitting something. She threw her left hand out in front of her and yelled, "Kiyaaaaaaaaaaah!" A royal blue glow flew from hands. The oceans then parted and thunder all of sudden crashed in the sky above them.  
  
"Whoa..." they both said in unison.  
  
Hunter looked over to Tori and asked her, "Wow, where did that come from?"  
  
Tori took a deep breath. She had never felt anything like that before. She looked at Hunter with wild eyes and replied, "I have no clue! I was just mad and felt like hitting something, but instead I concentrated all my energy towards the water... I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have used my powers like that." She then looked down and let her tears take over.  
  
Hunter was blown away by her display of anguish. Then something told him that her powers over the water had nothing to do with the thunder crashing above them. He also remembered that the glow from her hands were of a darker blue. It wasn't the same blue that usually came from her, but it wasn't like Blake's shade of navy blue. 'So, what's going on?' He thought to himself. "Tori you can only control the water right?" She nodded her response and then Hunter continued, "Then how did you make thunder crash like that?" He pointed up to now clear sky as to accentuate his point.  
  
Tori understood what he was getting at, but she really didn't know how to answer him. "I guess my emotions got the best of me. Maybe Dustin was right in asking if one person can harness more than one power, but I would like to keep this between us."  
  
Hunter nodded and then continued to stare out at the water. "So, what are you thinking?"  
  
"How am I going to live without Blake..." Tori replied as she started to cry harder.  
  
Hunter pulled Tori next to him and held her close. He let out his own tears and responded, "So am I, Tor. So, am I."  
  
AN: Okay don't kill me, but Blake is dead...or is he? Will Hunter leave now that Tori needs him? What's going on with Tori's powers and what will come out of all these twists of fate? Stay tuned and find out! 


	19. Everything Comes Crashing Down 2

Here's the next chapter and as always thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys truly are the best!  
  
Chapter 19: Everything Comes Crashing Down Part 2  
  
Hunter and Tori returned to the house to find the mess cleaned up and everyone was fast asleep. It was already early Saturday morning. Cam and Leann were asleep on the couch as Shane and Dustin were asleep on the recliners. Last night took its toll on everyone. Hunter was still holding Tori as the two looked at their friends. "Do you want to sleep in Blake's room?"  
  
"No, I think I'll just sleep on the floor in here." Tori couldn't bring herself to sleep in Blake's room. It just would have been too much for her.  
  
Hunter wasn't about to let Tori sleep on the floor and told her, "Then you can sleep in my room. I'll just go grab some of my things." He then led her upstairs to his room. Once they were in his room, he walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket and an extra pillow. "Do you want to change? I can borrow you some of my clothes."  
  
Tori who was sitting on his bed just nodded her response. She was exhausted and her body was asking for some rest. She took the clothes that Hunter offered her and walked to the bathroom that connected to Hunter and Blake's room. As she finished putting on Hunter's pajama bottoms she decided not to change into his shirt since she a had tank top on underneath her light blue plaid blouse. When she was finished she just stared at the door that connected to Blake's room. She debated on whether or not she should open it. She took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob. She opened the door slowly and peered into the room. It was dark, cold and felt empty. The room mirrored what she felt in her heart. It was now dark, cold, and empty. She couldn't take it any more and fell to the bathroom floor sobbing and calling out his name, "Blake... Blake, please don't leave me here alone without you!" Her sobs became uncontrollable and she started gasping for air.  
  
Hunter who was waiting for Tori to come out heard a loud sob. He ran to the bathroom door and put his ear against it to listen to what was going on in there. Then a thought struck him, 'Oh no, she went to go look in Blake's room.' Hunter knocked on the door and received no response. He knocked again and then let himself in. He found Tori sobbing uncontrollably on the floor with the door to Blake's room wide open. He closed it quickly and picked her up off the floor. He placed her on his bed and covered her with his crimson comforter since she was shaking. She turned over onto her side. He moved the stray hairs from her face and told her, "Shh Tor, I'm right here and we are somehow going to get through this. You are not alone." He caressed her face and wiped away her tears. He then rubbed her back to ease her sobbing. She slowly began to calm and soon fell into much needed sleep.  
  
Hunter kept his eye on her for a moment and then decided to get up and go sleep downstairs. Tori felt him get up and stirred awake. "Hunter, please don't leave me here alone. Stay with me."  
  
Hunter didn't know what to do. If circumstances were different he would have jumped at the opportunity, but this was different. Blake was gone and he couldn't dishonor his brother like this. "Tor, I'll stay until I know that you really are asleep and then I am going to sleep downstairs okay?" He asked.  
  
"Okay," Tori replied as she closed her eyes again.  
  
About five to six hours later the sun decided to show its face although the occupants inside the house were not feeling as bright as the sun had shone. Hunter stirred awake and found himself on the floor of his room. He was a little groggy and his back was sore. He ruffled his dirty blond locks and he looked around his room. He then remembered what happened last night, "Blake is really gone..." he whispered to himself. He picked himself up off the floor and started to fold the blanket he had been lying on. He had planned on sleeping on the floor in the living room, but he was too tired to go down and decided to sleep on the floor in his room. 'Atleast I didn't sleep next to Tori', he thought. Hunter checked on Tori and she was still asleep. So, he opened the door to his room and headed downstairs.  
  
Once Hunter was downstairs he found that everyone was awake. Leann and Cam were in the kitchen making coffee and cooking up some breakfast for the group. Shane and Dustin were watching TV. All the channels kept replaying scenes of the plane crash that Blake was in. Dustin noticed Hunter staring at the TV and was about to turn it off when something caught their eyes. The anchorwoman who was on last night was talking as pictures of people from the crash were being displayed on the screen. "The medics have been out here all night and so far they have recovered most of the passengers bodies. All 120 passengers on flight 5067 have been presumed dead as they continue to search. This has gone from a 'Search and Rescue' to a 'Search and Recovery'. As you see displayed on your screen are photos of the passengers that have been released this morning. Unfortunately one of them was from Blue Bay Harbor. Blake Bradley, 18, brother of Hunter Bradley and rider for Factory Blue has died along with teammate, Andy Shields from Chicago, Illinois. These two were the new championship hopefuls for Factory Blue and have been recognized as icons at their home tracks. More news will be released throughout the day." Hunter couldn't take anymore and walked up to the television and had shut it off. He slumped down into one of the recliners and rubbed his tired eyes. He didn't look so good, but neither did any of them. "I can't believe that this is for real," Hunter stated.  
  
"Dude, I know. We just have to take this one day at a time." Shane said as he nudged Hunter in the knee.  
  
"We are totally here for you man." Dustin added. "So, where's Tori?"  
  
"She's upstairs asleep in my room. She couldn't bear to sleep in Blake's room and I don't blame her. As she was in the bathroom changing she opened the door that connected to his room and totally lost it. Man, I lost it too when I found her on the bathroom floor. I couldn't look into his room either. "I just crashed on the floor." Hunter winced at his own choice of words, "Well, you know what I mean. I'm going to call Roger." Hunter then got up, grabbed the cordless phone from the coffee table and headed for the basement for some privacy.  
  
Shane and Dustin then got up to see what Cam and Leann were up to in the kitchen. An hour or so later Hunter finally emerged from the basement and joined the group at the dining table for some coffee, bagels and scrambled eggs. Leann was the first to break the deafening silence, "Sorry, it's not much, but it's all Cam and I could find in your fridge."  
  
Hunter let out a small chuckle, "It's okay Leann. Thanks guys." Hunter just wasn't really in the mood to eat. He had talked to Roger Hanna and he had concurred with everything Hunter and the group had seen on the news. He also talked with Sensei Amano and Sensei Watanbe. Sensei Amano offered for Hunter to stay at the Thunder Ninja Academy if he needed to and Sensei Watanbe offered to hold Blake's memorial service at the Wind Ninja Academy. Hunter couldn't get over the fact that he was making memorial arrangements rather than ceremony arrangements for his brother and Tori's wedding. Although Hunter was not comfortable about their upcoming engagement, he would much rather have him here with Tori and suffer a broken heart than sit here and mourn. After a few moments of silence he decided to fill in the group on what he was talking about on the phone downstairs.  
  
The group had let it all sink in and then Shane spoke, "So, are you going to take up Sensei Amano's offer and leave here?" The group now was staring intently at the last of the Thunder brothers.  
  
Hunter rubbed his hands together nervously, "I don't know. I was thinking about it before, but it's too soon to say..." Hunter paused as him and everyone else at the table tuned around when they heard someone gasp.  
  
Tori had been silently standing there the whole time. She couldn't bear to think that Hunter would leave Blue Bay Harbor. "Hunter, you can't leave me here alone. You promised me last night that we would get through this together."  
  
Hunter felt bad. He did promise her that they would get through this together. He did not only promise her, but he promised Blake that he would watch over her. He got up from his seat at the table and placed his arms around Tori, "We don't have to talk about that right now, but I will always be here for you no matter what." He looked down at her as she buried her face into his chest. He could see the tears starting to stream down her face again. "Come on we have to discuss arrangements for Blake's memorial service..." he finished as Tori and him sat at the table with everyone else.  
  
"If we have to," Tori replied sadly. 


	20. Aftershock

Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I have been crazy busy lately. However, here are the next two chapters to my fic. I will try to update weekly as I have done in the past. Thanks to all those who have been reading this and reviewing! As always, you are all awesome!  
  
Chapter 20: Aftershock  
  
It's been about a three months since Blake's death. There were two memorial services held for him; a private one at the Wind Ninja Academy and a public one held in Arizona the "home track" for Factory Blue. The media attention had finally started to settle a bit, but unfortunately the mystery for the cause of the plane crash had yet to be solved. All of the bodies and remains of the passengers had yet to be found however the investigators said it was pretty safe to assume that all on board had died on impact.  
  
The group tried their best to move on with their daily lives. Cam and Leann continue to plan for their November wedding. Sensei Amano, Sensei Watanbe, Cam, Hunter, and Leann have been incredibly busy with the preparations for the merging of the two academies. Hunter has been spending more and more time at the Thunder Ninja Academy, but he still was living in Blue Bay Harbor. Him and Tori still spent a lot of time together whenever they were not busy. Tori was busy with her classes at the Academy, getting ready for college and she was secretly training at the Thunder Ninja Academy with Leann. Tori approached Leann in regards to training and harnessing this new power of hers not long after the incident at the beach with Hunter. However, Hunter nor anyone else knew of her training. Tori found this new power to be different and bizarre. She wanted to make sure that she could understand and control this power before telling anyone else about it. Shane was now dating Kapri. She helped him get through a lot of his emotions since Blake's death had hit him hard. He had lost Skyla nearly a year ago then to lose someone who was like a brother to him just was too much. So, Kapri was there for him every step of the way. Dustin and Marah were still together also. The four had become inseparable in the passing months.  
  
It's Thursday afternoon and classes just ended at the Thunder Ninja Academy. A tired Hunter walks into the office that he shares with Leann. He plopped down into his leather chair and ran a hand through his dirty blond locks. He then rested his head in his hands that were upon his desk. He looked worst for wear as he had in the past few months. There was so much going on between the two academies and with Blake's death still somewhat fresh in his mind and in his heart. Hunter still couldn't believe that the last of his family was gone...really gone. Although he had the rest of the group, things just weren't the same. Hunter suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.  
  
"Here is the new student roster and attendance sheets you asked for," the student that walked in had said. He placed the reports in front of Hunter and then walked out. 'Wow, the Head Master looks really bad, poor guy.' The student then continued down the long and narrow hall of the academy.  
  
Hunter watched as the student walked in and out of his office. His eyes then fell upon a picture that was on his desk. It was a picture that he had brought from home to the academy not long after Blake's death. It was the picture of him, Blake and Tori in front of a tree at the Wind Ninja Academy. This picture meant so much to him since this was the picture that Blake gave to him before he left for Arizona to train for Factory Blue. Blake had told him that this picture was his favorite since the two most important people in his life were in it. It was ironic how Hunter felt the same way about the two people with him in the picture. Hunter took the framed picture and stared hard at it. Blake was truly gone and although he had everyone else around him, Tori was the one who truly helped him keep his head above water. The two were constantly there for each other. They continued to ride together every moment possible. They spent a lot of time together talking the nights away or just letting out their tears. The two had connected in so many ways that Hunter couldn't help, but fall more in love with the blond surfer turned motocross rider. Unfortunately, the timing of everything has forced him to keep his emotions to himself. The passing weeks had been hard on the two since Hunter had been spending so much time at the academy. He was coming home late so he had not seen Tori in at least a week or two. Hunter rubbed a finger over her face in the picture and said aloud, "Someday the timing will be right." He placed the picture back in its spot on his desk and decided to flip through the new student roster and attendance sheet. "Let's see here, 10 new students this month." As he skimmed through the names a particular one caught his eye, "Victoria Hanson," he said to himself. 'No wonder Tori has been so busy according to Shane and Dustin. I need to talk to Leann.' Hunter thought to himself. Hunter placed the report down and decided to walk around the grounds to search for Leann.  
  
In the meantime...  
  
Tori was sitting at her desk at the Wind Ninja Academy. Her, Shane and Dustin all shared one office in the main building of the academy. She was staring at a picture that Blake had given her. It was the same one he gave to Hunter before he left. Tori was staring off into space as all of her thoughts went swimming around in her head. She had missed Blake deeply and was still in shock that he truly was gone. In the passing months she had started training with Leann at the other academy. She liked learning something new and the ways of the Thunder Ninjas was very intriguing and interesting to her. She was also training in using the Thunder Blade. She was mastering that quite well and Leann has been trying to convince her to join in the annual Thunder Blade tournament. Tori had been feeling a little stressed out lately and her body felt fatigued. She was so busy with teaching classes at the Wind Ninja Academy, taking classes at the Thunder Ninja Academy, surfing and riding early mornings with Dustin, and just hanging out with the group. She had also missed Hunter. He had been so busy at the other academy that she had not seen him for about two weeks. She had a lot on her plate at the moment. Tori was sparked out of her reverie when the phone rang, "Thank you for calling the Wind Ninja Academy. This is Tori Hanson, how may I help you."  
  
"Hey Tor, it's Leann. I just wanted to make sure that you were up to doing some more training on the Thunder Blade when I come up this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah Leann, I've been working with it in my spare time."  
  
"That's great Tor. So, what do you have planned for tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Nothing, why?" Tori replied curiously into the phone  
  
Leann smiled to herself as she answered, "Oh nothing. I was just making conversation."  
  
"Sure Leann. Well, I will see you this weekend, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Leann closed her cell phone she felt a presence behind her, "You know Hunter it's not good to sneak up on people."  
  
Hunter stopped dead in his tracks. "I hate when you do that."  
  
Leann let out a small giggle. "So, what brings you out here since you are always cooped up in our office."  
  
"Leann, since when was Tori a student at our academy?" The way Hunter had asked left no room for lies.  
  
Leann looked to the ground and then into his eyes, "For about a month now."  
  
Hunter was in shock, "Why didn't you two tell me anything. I know about her powers, I was there when she discovered it!" Hunter felt betrayed somehow. 'Why would Tori hide this from me?' He thought as he waited for Leann to reply.  
  
Leann walked up to Hunter and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look, this was just something that she had to figure out on her own. Please don't be mad. She meant no harm and she already feels bad for not telling you. No one in the group knows except for me. We are just trying to figure out why and where this other power of hers is coming from. Just give us the space and time and I promise there will be no more secrets."  
  
Hunter calmed a little and flashed Leann a slight smile, "Okay, but no more secrets."  
  
She saluted him and replied, "Yes sir!" The two both let out a chuckle. Then Leann asked, "Hey Hunter, you know I checked the schedule and I see that you are off tomorrow. So, what are you up to?"  
  
Hunter let out another chuckle and replied, "If you really have to know, I am going back home tonight and I am going to surprise Tori. I haven't seen her in a week."  
  
"Well, that's great! I think she misses you...a lot. I just got off the phone with her and she sounded like she was a little stressed or distracted."  
  
Hunter crossed his arms in front of him and replied, "Yeah, well, aren't we all?"  
  
"I would have to agree with you there. Look Hunter, I know that you have feelings for Tori. It's completely obvious."  
  
"Leann, my bro just passed away a few months ago. The timing couldn't be worse for me to even tell Tori how I feel. So, what are you suggesting?"  
  
Leann felt bad for starting the conversation, but she just had to know how Hunter felt about Tori especially after Blake's death. "I am not suggesting anything. It's completely up to you. I think you two will end up together once everything settles, like you said when the timing is right. Just continue to be there for each other and I am pretty sure she will reciprocate the same feelings in time." Leann then walked up to Hunter and gave him a quick hug. "Well, I better let you get ready to go back to Blue Bay Harbor. Have a good time." She then walked back towards the academy.  
  
"Thanks Leann!" Hunter replied to her retreating form. "Well better get this show on the road." Hunter then walked towards the academy himself to grab his stuff and return home. 


	21. Feels Like Home

Chapter 21: Feels Like Home  
  
An hour or so later Hunter pulled into his drive way. He sat in his truck for a minute as he stared at his dark and lonely house. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was only seven in the evening. He quickly got out of his truck, grabbed his stuff and headed inside. Once inside, he placed his things in his room and decided to take a quick shower.  
  
A half hour later Hunter emerged from his room dressed in black cargo pants and a black and crimson shirt. As he was walking down the hall he stopped in front of the door to Blake's room. He stood there for a minute or two. The last time that he had been in his room was a week after Blake's death. He couldn't sleep one night and had this urge to go in there. He had just walked around the room and then left. He had not been in it since. Hunter let out a deep sigh and headed downstairs. Once downstairs, Hunter flipped through the pile of mail on the dining table. There was a notice from the post office that he had a package to pick up, 'I wonder what they have for me?' He thought to himself. After flipping through all the mail Hunter threw out the junk mail and headed over to the phone. He was about to pick it up and dial Tori's number, but thought better of it and decided to just pop up at her door. Hunter grabbed his keys off the table and left his house. Hunter quickly drove to Tori's beach house apartment. He couldn't believe how quickly he got there. He was a man on a mission. He had really missed her and really wanted to see her. He walked up to her door and knocked. He received no answer. He tried again and got the same response. Hunter grabbed his cell phone to call Tori as he turned around and saw a lone figure sitting out on the beach.  
  
Tori was sitting on the beach listening to her mini portable boom box. She was deep in thought. As each day passed she didn't feel as numb as she use to after Blake's death. She missed him deeply, but she also missed Hunter. He had helped her so much and he was like the last link she had to Blake. Hunter and her had spent so much together while Blake was away and even after his death. However in the past couple of weeks their lives got pretty busy. Tori had noticed in the last two weeks how much of an impact he made on her life. He would always listen to her and give her a shoulder to lean on. He was so sweet and considerate of her and her feelings. He was just always there. After losing Blake, Hunter was like her life raft that kept her from drowning in her constant changing emotions. She missed him and couldn't stop thinking about him, but then the guilt of feeling that way would sneak up on her right when she would think that her heart could possibly fall for another. "No, I can't feel this way...it's too soon," she whispered to herself. 'But you always felt this way about him,' her mind argued. Tori was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.  
  
Hunter looked down at the blond beauty. He just wanted to hold her so badly. "Um, excuse me, but may I sit here?"  
  
Tori looked up and was practically in a standing position in a millisecond. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Oh my gosh Hunter, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided that I have spent enough time at the academy and that I needed to go home."  
  
Tori flashed him a big smile, a smile that he had not seen in a long while. The two just stood there holding hands for few seconds. "Well, want to join me for a few?"  
  
"There's nothing else that I would rather do." Hunter replied as he looked into her sea blue eyes.  
  
The two sat in a comfortable silence. "So, what's new? It's been a while..."  
  
"Not much, just working hard at the academy and what not. What about you?"  
  
"The same." Tori let out a long yawn. "Sorry, I've been feeling really tired lately."  
  
Hunter laughed a little and smiled at Tori. "No, problem. Do you want to head inside?"  
  
"No, I just want to sit here a little while longer. I've missed your company."  
  
"Yeah, I've missed you too."  
  
Tori smiled and looked at him. 'Hunter, how I wish things were different,' she thought as she gazed into his brown eyes. 'What am I thinking? I hate feeling this way. Geez Blake must be watching from up above thinking that I've betrayed his memory already.'  
  
Hunter had noticed that Tori seemed a little preoccupied. She looked tired and a little pale. "Hey Tor, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah...to tell you the truth I have been feeling tired and fatigued for a while. I don't know what's going on with me, maybe I've just been overdoing it with classes and everything."  
  
Hunter was now concerned. "Maybe you should take a break from your busy schedule."  
  
"No, I'm fine Hunter. It will pass."  
  
Hunter wasn't convinced, but knew that arguing with Tori was pointless. She was one stubborn girl sometimes. He then took her hand into his. It felt so good to be this close to her.  
  
Tori scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. It felt good to her to be this close to him. She missed feeling this way. She closed her eyes and had enjoyed the feeling of the light breeze that caused her blond locks to flow behind her.  
  
Hunter placed his arm around her and watched the waves lap onto the shore. 'It feels good to be home,' he thought as the two sat in silence and music from the mini boom box filled the air.  
  
In your eyes I find the answers to my questions.  
  
In your arms, yeah, I found the world I've waited for.  
  
In your touch, I've found everything I ever needed.  
  
I need nothing more.  
  
Always dreamed of the day when  
  
My dream would find me.  
  
Now my dream's beside me.  
  
You are in my life.  
  
In your arms I know where I belong.  
  
I've never known this feeling, oh,  
  
But it feels like home.  
  
In your eyes I know what I can be.  
  
You opened up your heart to me.  
  
And it feels like home.  
  
When I'm with you, baby,  
  
It feels like home.  
  
All this time there was not much to believe in.  
  
I kept my faith, yeah, that you were waiting there for me.  
  
I searched this world.  
  
And now my search is finally over.  
  
I found what I believed.  
  
Always hoped for the day  
  
When my heart would find you.  
  
Now my heart's beside you.  
  
You are in my life.  
  
In my your arms I know where I belong.  
  
I've never known this feeling, oh,  
  
But it feels like home.  
  
In your eyes I know what I can be.  
  
You've opened up your heart to me.  
  
Oh, and it feels like home.  
  
It doesn't matter where I've been,  
  
Or what I've been through.  
  
'Cause I know I've been waiting  
  
Every day of my life  
  
To be with you, to be with you.  
  
In your arms I know where I belong.  
  
I've never known this feeling before,  
  
But it feels like home.  
  
In your eyes I know what I can be.  
  
You've opened up your heart to me, oh  
  
And it feels like home.  
  
When I'm with you baby, it feels like home.  
  
When I'm with you baby, it feels like home.  
  
Feels like home, feels like home,  
  
Feels like, feels like, feels like  
  
Feels like home, feels like home.  
  
It feels like home.  
  
Tonight the two would put all the sadness behind them and enjoy each other's company silently thinking of their unknown feelings for one another.  
  
AN: Please don't forget to leave a review. For all those who are wondering what's going to happen next, don't worry the next couple of chapters that I will post will answer most of your questions. The song featured on here is "Feels Like Home", by Leann Rimmes 


	22. To Every End, A New Beginning

Chapter 22: To Every End, A New Beginning  
  
The next morning came and Tori found herself tucked into her nice warm bed. Her and Hunter had spent most of the night just sitting on the beach catching up on things that had happened in the last two weeks. Then the two decided to go inside and talk some more, before she knew it she fell asleep beside Hunter on the couch. Hunter had picked her up and tucked her into bed. Hunter, himself, was too tired to go back to his place that he made himself comfortable on the couch. Tori got out of bed and headed into her bathroom to freshen up. As she was drying off her face she looked at herself in the mirror, "Geez, I look like I just got ran over by a truck!" She observed as she was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. Tori grabbed the counter to balance herself. "I don't feel so good," she said aloud as she headed into the living room.  
  
The sun was shining in the living room as Hunter decided to pry his eyes open. He stifled a yawn and had stretched out his arms and legs as he noticed Tori stumble into the living room. He quickly got up from the couch and grabbed her before she fell. "Whoa Tor, are you feeling okay?"  
  
Tori was relieved that Hunter had stayed the night and was even happier that he was there to catch her before she fell. "Hunter, I don't feel so good."  
  
Hunter was now worried. He walked Tori over to the couch and instinctively felt her forehead. "You feel a bit warm and look very pale, " Hunter was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "Who can that be?"  
  
Tori laid her head against the back of the couch as Hunter went to go answer the door. "It's Dustin. We were supposed to go for our usual morning ride and surf."  
  
Hunter answered the door and found the goofy yellow clad motocross rider on the other side with a now lopsided grin. "Hey Hunter, noticed your truck in the parking lot..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah Dustin, come help me with Tori. She's not feeling well." Hunter then led Dustin to where Tori was on the couch. Hunter practically ran to her side when he noticed that Tori's beautiful face was contorted like she was in some sort of pain. "Tor, what's wrong?"  
  
Tori felt an awful cramping in her abdomen and this awkward sensation to push. "I have no clue what's going on, but I think that we better head over to the hospital quick...please!" Tori cried out as she grabbed onto Hunter's shirt from the abrupt wave of pain that came over her.  
  
Hunter grabbed the keys to his truck off the coffee table and threw them at Dustin. "Bro, go grab my truck and bring it to the front while I carry Tori down." Hunter then got up and pulled Tori up into his arms.  
  
Once a very nervous Dustin pulled up, he hopped out of the truck and helped Hunter place Tori in the front seat. Hunter then slipped beside her on the driver's side. Dustin went to go grab his truck and followed Hunter to Blue Bay Memorial Hospital. When they arrived luckily there was two open parking spaces on the Emergency room side of the hospital. Once they were parked, Hunter walked over to the passenger side, pulled Tori out and rushed into the hospital with Dustin trailing behind. "Help us! Somebody help us!"  
  
A nurse rushed up to the three with a wheel chair, "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
As Hunter placed Tori into the chair she couldn't take it anymore and spoke for herself, "I'm having awful abdominal pain and this urge to push!"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but are you pregnant?" The nurse asked curiously.  
  
"What? I don't think so...to be honest I don't know. My boyfriend just died a few months ago and I haven't been feeling well for a while." Tori finished as she began to cry from the physical pain she was feeling and from the emotional pain of talking about Blake's death.  
  
"Okay, I'll take her from here." The nurse said as she started to wheel away with Tori.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Wait!" Hunter and Tori said in unison. The nurse stopped abruptly. "Yes?"  
  
Hunter looked over to Tori and read what she wanted in her eyes. He wanted the same thing too. "I want to go with her."  
  
The nurse rolled her eyes as she replied, "Yeah, sure, if she's okay with it, but we need to hurry."  
  
Hunter quickly turned to Dustin and told him, "Call Leann and tell her what's going on and then call everyone else. I will keep you posted." Hunter then disappeared behind the double doors along with Tori.  
  
Three Hours Later...  
  
The emergency room doctor got the results from the various tests and scans that he ran on Tori. The results showed that she was 18 weeks pregnant and was in the process of having a second trimester miscarriage. She was already dilated and having contractions. This only happened in a small percentage of women when the woman's cervix can't hold the weight of the baby. (AN: This is a true statistic, I know someone who went through this.) Tori had dispelled the baby a half an hour ago and was now asleep in her hospital room. Hunter was seated beside her watching her intently. He was emotionally drained beyond imagination and he could only guess what Tori was going through. Him and Tori couldn't possibly suffer any more sadness from losing Blake to now what would have been Tori and his late brother's first-born son. Hunter wanted to scream out and shake his fist up to the heavens for letting them suffer this much. "It's not fair! This is not how it's supposed to be! If anyone is up there listening, please stop all this and let us be! I love this girl and all she deserves is a happy life filled with love. You can let me suffer, I don't care, but please leave her alone!" Hunter rested his head on the rail of Tori's bed and finished his vent session with the higher beings above, "I love her...I love you Tori, always have and always will." A lone tear fell from his eye as the blond beauty in the bed awoke from her slumber.  
  
"Hunter?" Tori asked as she looked around the room. She was asleep when she could've sworn she heard someone talking. She was almost sure that it was his voice. He sounded upset and in despair. He was also whispering something that she wasn't sure if she had heard right, 'Did he say that he loved me?'  
  
Hunter's head shot up from its place on the rail and his eyes met with hers. "Tori? Are you okay, do you need something?"  
  
Tori let out a small smile. She thought Hunter looked so cute at that moment. His face showed so much concern. "No, I'm okay...how about you, how do you feel?"  
  
"I'm okay too."  
  
Tori didn't buy it, "Hunter, what were you saying just a few seconds ago?"  
  
Hunter tried to give her a bizarre look, but noticed from the look in her eyes that it wasn't going to work. "I was just yelling at fate for being so cruel on you."  
  
"Is that it? I thought that I heard you say something more?" Tori wasn't giving up on this, after all that the two had been through she had to make sure of what she heard.  
  
"Tor, I don't think that this is the time nor the place to say this, but if you really want to know I will tell you." Hunter then paused and waited for her response. He saw her nod and he continued, "Tori, I love you. I have been in love with you for so long that I can't even tell you when it happened, but I am. I know that this may be a little quick and even awkward so, I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I just want you to know."  
  
Tori felt her heart melt as tears began to stream down her face. She missed Blake so much and with losing their son, she felt like she had hit a brick wall. Then now Hunter comes in like the light at the end of her dark tunnel and offers her his love. She couldn't hold in her emotions anymore and rightfully so. She pulled Hunter close to her and sobbed into his chest. "Hunter, I love Blake and apart of me always will, but I can't help, but feel the way I do for you. I just hope that Blake is not looking down on us and is disappointed because Hunter, I think that I love you too."  
  
Hunter couldn't believe his ears. He hugged Tori tighter and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Tor, I just want you to know that there is no rush for anything between the two of us. We have both been through a lot and I think that we should take our time on this. I will always be here for you, you can count on that."  
  
Tori looked up at Hunter and replied, "Thank you for everything. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be with me right now, but you. You have been my strength through all of this." Their eyes locked on one another as their heads inched closer and closer together. Hunter captured her lips in a slow, bittersweet kiss.  
  
A few minutes later the nurse walked in to check on Tori. Hunter then got up to talk with Dustin and the rest of the group who were in the waiting room.  
  
In the waiting room, Shane, Dustin and Cam looked worse for wear. The three had been pacing the floor for the past few hours. Sensei Watanbe took over their classes so Marah and Kapri were still at the Wind Ninja Academy. Leann was going to get there as soon as she could. The three stopped in their tracks as they noticed Hunter walk through the double doors. Shane was the first to approach him, "So bro, what's going on? How is she? When can we see her?"  
  
Hunter placed a hand on Shane's shoulder and replied, "Whoa dude, slow down. Tori had a second trimester miscarriage...the baby is gone. Tori is holding up okay or so it seems and yes, you guys can see her."  
  
The three let the news sink in, "A baby?" Cam asked. "How far along was she if she had a second trimester miscarriage?"  
  
Hunter let out a sigh and then answered, "18 weeks, she had a boy. The doctors told us that although Tori was only that far along that you can still tell what sex the baby is. If she had been like 22 weeks along there could have been a small possibility to save the baby, but it was just way too early."  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say, but maybe that explains her new powers. It must have been because she was carrying Blake's baby. This is interesting, I will have to talk to Leann and do some further research." Cam said as he noticed the quizzical stares he was receiving from everyone except for Hunter. "What?"  
  
Dustin was the first to speak, "Whoa dude, what powers are you talking about?"  
  
Hunter and Cam exchanged looks and then Hunter said, "You guys better sit, this is going to take a while."  
  
The four then all sat and talked about Tori, her new powers and the different theories that Cam had thought of in the passing months.  
  
AN: I apologize if this chapter was at all graphic in the contents of the miscarriage. I tried to keep it calm as possible. Now with the baby gone, are Tori new powers gone? What will Cam find in his research and what will become of Hunter and Tori's love for each other? Stay tuned and find out! 


	23. Handle With Care

Chapter 23: Handle With Care  
  
A week has passed and Tori was released from the hospital. Hunter and the guys had set up his house for Tori to stay while she recuperated from the miscarriage. Tori stayed in Hunter's room while Hunter stayed in the guest room, neither of them could imagine sleeping in Blake's room.  
  
Tori and Hunter spent their nights talking and he was always there for her whenever the emotions went on overload. There were nights where Tori would lie awake in Hunter's bed wondering why she had to lose Blake and their baby. Those nights were rough, but somehow Hunter could feel when she needed him and he would go check on her right when she felt like she couldn't handle the thoughts alone anymore. The two had grown closer and things were going slow and steady, as they wanted.  
  
Hunter was in his room sitting with Tori eating the breakfast that he had made for her when the doorbell rang. "I'll go get that," Hunter said as he gave Tori a quick kiss on the forehead before he headed downstairs. Hunter opened the door thinking that it was going to be one of the guys when instead he found a Postal worker on his doorstep. "Uh hello, how can I help you?"  
  
The Postal worker handed Hunter a navy blue duffle bag and replied, "This is for Hunter Bradley from the Factory Blue office in Europe and here is the letter that comes with it. This is my third attempt to deliver this."  
  
Hunter signed for the bag and headed in, "What the heck?" He placed the bag down and ripped open the envelope to read the letter it contained inside:  
  
Dear Mr. Bradley,  
  
We have attempted on several occasions to make arrangements for the delivery of your brother's belongings. We hope that this package makes it to its destination. This bag is one of few that have been released from the detectives and authorities over the investigation for the crash of flight 5067. Our condolences to you and your family on your loss.  
  
Factory Blue  
  
Hunter was about to sit on the couch when he heard Tori calling from upstairs. He placed the letter on the coffee table and headed upstairs. "Sorry Tor."  
  
"Hunter who was at the door?"  
  
"Uh..." Hunter started as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Hunter..."  
  
"There was a delivery that's all." Hunter finished.  
  
"Well, what kind of delivery?" Tori inquired.  
  
"Uh nothing special..."  
  
"Hunter come on now, tell me what is it."  
  
Hunter had no clue how to tell her, but he didn't want to lie to her either. "Tor, to be honest the delivery is from Factory Blue's office in Europe. They...they just sent over Blake's duffle bag."  
  
Tori's eyes fell, "Oh...wow. Um, okay...are you going to go through it?"  
  
"Well, not right now. I'll probably just put it in his room. I haven't even been in there for months now. Don't worry about it Tor." He said as he sat beside her on the bed and held her hand in his.  
  
"No, it's okay Hunter. You know what, I want to help you go through his bag and in his room whenever you're ready. I think that it's about time we do this and at least we can do this together." Tori replied as she gave Hunter's hand a light squeeze.  
  
Hunter let out a smile and caressed Tori's face with his free hand, "You know, you are absolutely amazing. I love you."  
  
Tori leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too. Well, what do you say we get the hard part over with now? You go down and grab the bag and I will meet you by Blake's room."  
  
Hunter was shocked. He knew that she was strong, but was she really ready for this? "Tor, are you sure, this can wait."  
  
"Yes Hunter, I am sure. It's not going to be easy, but we're in this together right?"  
  
"Right." Hunter then went downstairs to grab Blake's bag and met Tori at the door to Blake's room. The two stood there for a moment and then Hunter looked at Tori for her approval to open the door. She nodded her response and they both took a deep breath. Hunter opened the door and the two walked in. Tori looked around the room. The last time that she actually set foot in this room was before Blake left for Florida. The memories of that night starting flooding back into her mind as she tried her best to fight back the tears.  
  
Hunter walked around the room and straight to Blake's bookshelf. He was looking at all the trophies and framed pictures. Hunter's eyes fell upon the picture of his parents. He just stared at the picture as the realization became fresh in his mind once again that his whole family was now gone. The last time he was in the room was when he and Blake had their little talk. He finally looked away from the picture as he noticed Tori shaking a little. He walked up to her and pulled her close to him. "It's okay Tor, just let it out."  
  
She buried her head into his chest as the tears started to fall although she was trying her best to keep her tears in check. "No, I'm fine let's just sit here and do this."  
  
"Alright, but if you can't do this then let me know." Hunter said as he and Tori sat on the floor and opened up Blake's duffle bag. An hour or so later the two had gone through the bag and were at the very last of the contents. Hunter shoved his hand into the bottom of the duffle bag and pulled out a dark blue notebook and a dark blue velvet pouch. Hunter handed the notebook to Tori as he opened up the pouch. "Um Tor, I think that this is yours..." Hunter said as he handed the blue velvet box to her. Hunter remembered that Blake told him that he had already bought her the engagement ring.  
  
Tori just stared at the box for a minute. She was scared to open it, but she had a feeling of what was inside of it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes while she opened the box. Once the box was open Tori slowly opened her eyes again as Hunter watched on. She was shocked to say the least. The box held a two-carat princess cut ring with baguette cut sapphires on each side on a white gold band. The ring was absolutely breathtaking. Tori was at a loss for words. She took the ring out of the box and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand. It looked even more beautiful against her skin. "Wow," was all she was able to say as she continued to gaze at the ring on her finger.  
  
Hunter was watching the whole time. He was happy that she got the ring one way or another, but he just wished that his brother were here with her. Hunter loved Tori, but it was times like this that he wished Blake were with her instead. He didn't want to compete with his brother when he was alive and he wasn't about to compete with the memory of him either. The love that him and Tori shared was completely different and separate from the relationship that her and Blake had. Hunter decided to flip through the notebook that Tori was holding earlier. He found a lot of doodles and sketches then his eyes finally settled on a letter that Blake had written:  
  
Dear Tori,  
  
Hey, how are you? I am in Florida right now packing my stuff for my trip to London tomorrow. I just got off the phone with you and I miss you already. I can't wait till this tour in Europe is over so that I can be with you and the rest of our friends. Well, I have to cut this short, but I want you to remember that I will always love you and I will come back for you, that is my promise. If ever you forget, just look at your promise ring and it will remind you.  
  
Love,  
  
Blake  
  
Hunter handed Tori the notebook that was opened to the page of the letter. Tori read it and let out a small smile. "So much for promises."  
  
"Tori, don't say that. I actually made a promise to Blake before he left. I promised him that I would take care of you while he was gone and that you would never be lonely. Please tell me, that I've lived up to it."  
  
"Yes, Hunter you have and I thank you. You've been great and I love you for it"  
  
"I love you too, Tor."  
  
"Let's just continue to take things slow. I hate to say this, but I guess my heart is still fragile." Tori finished as she let out a small chuckle from how weak she thought she sounded.  
  
Hunter let out his own chuckle and replied, "Don't worry, I'll handle with care."  
  
The two then spent the rest of the morning cleaning up the room and sharing memories of their time spent with Blake.  
  
AN: There goes another chapter to Twists of Fate. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and hanging in there with me through this story so far. Tori has slowly moved on with Hunter, but is Blake really gone? What about Tori's powers are they gone too and what does Cam find in his research in regards to her powers? Stay tuned and find out.  
  
Don't forget to leave a review!! 


	24. Emotional Overload

AN: As always thanks to all of you who are still hanging with me on this story. I have a couple new ones that I will post on here soon as well. Thanks for all the reviews! As always you guys rock! Now on with the story... By the way, don't forget to read and review!  
  
Chapter 24: Emotional Overload  
  
It was evening now and Hunter was working at Storm Chargers. Tori was up in his room watching television. She was on strict orders to not walk around a lot or up and down the stairs too often. The events of the morning were still fresh in her mind as she stared at the engagement ring that Blake had bought for her. She absolutely could not believe that he and their baby were gone. Tori's heart felt heavy and her soul had taken quite a beating. She missed Blake terribly and although she felt love for Hunter she just couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the feelings she had towards him. Tori couldn't take it anymore and decided to get out of bed and head to Blake's room. She went into the bathroom and opened the door that connected the two rooms. She flicked on the light and went to go lay down on the bed. As she laid down on the bed her senses were assaulted by the faint smell of his cologne on the pillows. She grabbed one of the pillows and held it close to her. The memories of their last night together flooded her mind as she stared at a picture of the two of them that Blake had on his nightstand. The room was too quiet for her so she tapped the buttons on the clock radio and rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. Her heart, mind, body, and soul ached and screamed to be released of all the emotions that she had pent up inside. She closed her eyes and let out a heart-wrenching scream, "Whoa...that felt good." She said aloud to herself. "Blake, why did you have to leave me? You promised that you would come back for me and here I am alone...all alone. I hope you can hear me up there! The fates have been so cruel; first they take you and now our son! I hope that he is up there with you because I don't want him to be alone like me. Blake, please forgive me, but Hunter has been so good to me and I think that I love him. He told me that he loves me too. Oh how did things get so complicated?" Tori couldn't hold in the tears anymore and just cried into the pillow that she had been holding on to. She was crying so hard and letting out all her anguish that she didn't even notice the storm that was brewing outside.  
  
In the meantime Hunter was at the store finishing up the closing procedures with Shane and Dustin. Hunter was behind the counter counting down the drawer. Shane and Dustin were fixing the displays and sweeping up the place. Dustin was near the big window and noticed that it got really dark outside, darker than usual. He observed the lightning in the sky, heard the thunder rolling and watched as the rain poured down upon the place. "Wow dudes, check this out!" Dustin told the other two.  
  
Hunter closed the cash register and Shane placed the broom off to the side. "Whoa bro, that looks like one nasty storm." Shane said as he joined his friends by the big window.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope that Tori is okay at home. Maybe, I should go call her." Hunter replied as he went to the back to call his house. A few minutes later Hunter emerged from the backroom. No one answered the phone at his house and now he was worried.  
  
Dustin noticed the worried expression on the crimson clad man's face, "Bro, you alright? Did you talk to Tori?"  
  
"No, she didn't answer. Let's hurry up and get out of here. I want to go check on her." "Alright let's get going, "Dustin answered as Shane nodded in agreement.  
  
Back at the Bradley House...  
  
Tori was still crying uncontrollably as music continued to fill the room.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though your still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Thunder crashed and lightning continued to light up the sky. Tori looked up from her place on the bed and had finally noticed the storm that was brewing outside. She wiped away her tears and got up to close a window that she had noticed was open earlier. The cold night air brought a chill up and down her spine. She was completely exhausted. She walked over to the wall and flicked off the light. She went to lie back down on Blake's bed. As she was lying there she tried to calm her tears and emotions. She closed her eyes and finally felt herself calm a little and relax. She felt someone or something lightly caress her face. She opened her eyes to see what it was and was taken back by what she saw. She bolted straight up in the bed, "Blake?"  
  
The figure standing in front of her was wearing a white cape and hood. The figure removed their hood and knelt down beside her, "Tori, don't be afraid...I'm here to fulfill my promise before I go." Blake caressed her face again and stared at her beautiful face. She looked like an absolute angel to him.  
  
Tori couldn't believe what she was seeing, "What do you mean before you go, you've been dead for months?"  
  
Blake let out a small chuckle and flashed her his cute smile that always made her heart melt. "I know that I've been dead for months, but my soul has yet to rest. I will be going up there..." he says as he points upwards to accentuate his point. "I will be taking our son with me and we will watch over you, Hunter and the others until your time comes."  
  
"You know about me and Hunter?" Tori asked. She felt so guilty and was afraid that he would feel betrayed.  
  
"Yes Tori, and I want you to know that I am okay with it. I know that my brother loves you, he always has and so have you. I love you Tor with all my heart, but fate did not have it in the cards for us to be together. I want you and Hunter to be happy. You two mean so much to me and I want you two to love one another as you have loved me. I thank you for our son and I will take care of him. Tori, I can't stay much longer, but I wanted to fulfill my promise to you." He finished as he approached her and took a hold of her left hand. "I see that my ring found it's way to you..."  
  
"Yes, it did. Thank you." Tori said as she looked up into his eyes for the last time. Something shimmered from the corner of her eye as she noticed that Blake had her ring on his chain still. "I see that my ring is still with you."  
  
"Yes Tor, it is. The rings that we each have are a symbol of a never- ending bond between the two of us. I have loved you during my time here with you and I will continue to love you in my afterlife. We have come full circle and it is now time for me to go."  
  
Tori eyes were fresh with new tears as she listened to Blake speak, "Before you go, may I see our son?"  
  
Blake nodded his head and in the blink of an eye a baby appeared in his arms. "He has matured since you had him. In the afterlife lost babies mature to term so that they can enjoy their life up there with the others."  
  
Tori stared at the little baby boy that Blake was holding. He was absolutely amazing. He had blue eyes like his mother and dark brown hair, which must have been from the combination of her and Blake's hair colors. He looked just like Blake and he looked so angelic. "I wish with all my heart that you two were just real in the flesh for one moment." Tori said as more tears streamed down her face.  
  
The storm outside had suddenly stopped and the moonlight lit the room. When Tori had opened her eyes Blake and their baby had materialized before her and now she could actually see them than see through them. Tori walked up to Blake and the two shared a close embrace. Tori rubbed the baby's head as he cooed. Tori inched in closer, as did Blake and the two met for a soul-searing, bittersweet, slow and passionate kiss. The two poured out everything into this kiss. When they finally broke apart Tori told Blake one last time, "I love you Blake Bradley and I always will. You have a special place in my heart."  
  
Blake caressed her face one last time and replied, "I love you too Victoria Hanson and we will watch over you for all of time." He paused for a moment, "Would like to name our son before we go?"  
  
Tori pondered the thought for a minute, "Aaron...Aaron Blake Bradley." Tori then planted a sweet kiss on the baby's forehead.  
  
"I love it Tor...we have to go now, but remember that you and Hunter have my blessing. Take good care of each other and I will always watch over all of you. Good -bye and thank you for everything. I am complete because of you."  
  
"I love you both and I will see you two someday...thank you for everything." Tori said as Blake and Aaron disappeared. Tori looked outside the window and noticed that the sky was completely clear.  
  
A few minutes later Hunter walked into his house and ran upstairs to check in on Tori. He was surprised to find her in Blake's room just staring out the window. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "Hey there beautiful..."  
  
"Hey handsome..." Tori responded as she turned herself around in Hunter's arms and kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
"Whoa, where did that come from?" Hunter asked as a smile crept from the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Oh, it's a long story, but just know that I think things will be looking much brighter for us in the days ahead."  
  
"Oh...and why is that?"  
  
"Let's go back to your room and I can tell you what you missed out on." Tori said as she pulled Hunter out of Blake's room. The two spent the rest of the night talking about the evening's events and to say that Hunter was surprised was an understatement.  
  
AN: I know my whole idea on the afterlife is a bit far fetched, but trust me it's not what I believe in completely. 


	25. And It All Comes Together

Chapter 25: And It All Comes Together  
  
It had been an hour or so since the guys left Storm Chargers. Dustin was in his truck just aimlessly driving around. He had dropped Shane off at their apartment, but he didn't feel like being home. Kapri was going to be over and Dustin thought that maybe Shane would want to have the place to himself. Marah was out with some friends that she met at the academy. So, Dustin finally decided to head over to the Wind Ninja Academy and pay Cam a surprise late night visit. Dustin parked his truck and walked across the academy grounds until he was in front of the waterfall entrance that led into Ninja Ops. Dustin bounded down the steps to find Cam as always planted in front of the Super Computer. "Dude, I'm surprise the storm that just passed over didn't blow out the computer. It was nasty, bro!"  
  
Cam rolled his eyes towards his fellow comrade and turned around in his chair to face Dustin, "That's exactly why I am online right now. I am doing research on Tori and her new powers."  
  
Dustin scratched his head in confusion, "Um, with the baby gone and all I thought that was the end of her new powers."  
  
Cam smiled and then replied, "Well sort of, but not quite. I have found that a ninja can harness or possess other powers not only when they are pregnant, but also when ninjas of certain elements come together. However, no two ninjas can not just harness each other's powers only those who are connected by the ties that bind or by certain twists of fate."  
  
Dustin was now more confused than ever and continued to scratch his head confusion. Cam and Dustin both heard someone approaching behind them and turned to see who it was.  
  
"Fine research you have done my son, but I think that I should ease Dustin's confusion. Both of you please sit with me and I will further explain the theories that Cam has stumbled upon." Sensei said as he too took a seat on one of the pillows beside the table. The other two ninjas followed suit.  
  
"Sensei, I understand the power thing and pregnancy theory, but what about the second part?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"Only when two ninjas or two beings of power are brought together through the ties that bind or certain twists of fate, can they only harness powers of the other. The two must truly be connected by this in order for that to happen, not everyone will be blessed by such a gift."  
  
"Sensei, you're telling me that only when two people are truly meant for each other that will happen? So, like if Marah and I are not meant for each other we will know this because we can harness each other's powers? I would not want to base my relationship solely on that."  
  
Sensei placed a comforting hand on the young confused man shoulders and said, "No, you should not base a relationship solely on that. Everyone is destined to be with someone, but everyone does not end up with the one that they are destined to be with."  
  
"Okay, now I'm like totally confused," Dustin replied somewhat frustrated.  
  
Cam decided it was time for him to interject. "Okay Dustin, remember when Shane got the battlizer? Well, Shane and Skyla were connected through the tie that they had built when they met years ago. Shane had helped Skyla when he was only a child, but the two had made a connection. So when Skyla was ready for her transformation the two found each other in the same spot that they met at many years ago. In her transformation, she gave her powers to Shane, but in doing that she was not able to be with him physically."  
  
"So, although the two figured out that it was a part of their destiny to meet they would never get to experience a relationship the way we do with our significant others. The two had strong feelings for each other, that will never change, Dustin." Sensei finished.  
  
"Um...but Shane like the rest of us lost our Power Ranger powers. So, can you like harness these powers and not have them for a long period of time?"  
  
"Yes Dustin, all of you have lost the ability to transform into the Power Rangers. However, you guys have never lost your powers. Skyla will always be apart of Shane, Power Ranger or not. There is no given time frame on how long these powers will last."  
  
"So, Skyla was the one Shane was destined to be with, but not the one he ends up with because of certain twists of fate." Cam completed.  
  
"Oh, I get it bro! So, Tori's new powers could have been a mix of the pregnancy and from being with Blake?" Dustin asked like a wide-eyed child.  
  
"Yes, but only time will tell on that one. I have a feeling though that we will get our answer soon enough." Sensei said, as he got ready to stand back up.  
  
"But Sensei what if everybody doesn't harness each other's powers what does it say about the couple?"  
  
"As long as the two truly love each other, that's all that should matter. Here, let me give you a bit of Ninja history...actually it's my family history. I was a ninja of Air and Miko was a Samurai. We loved each other deeply, but we never harnessed one another's powers. I didn't love her any less because of it. However, my brother, Kia before he became Lothor was once in love with a girl who possessed dark powers. She was the one who introduced him to it and later became what we knew him as. So, not being able to harness each other's powers could be a blessing as well. I would worry too much about it Dustin. Just remember everything happens for a reason. Now with that said, I say we should turn in."  
  
Cam rubbed his tired eyes and said, "Yeah Dustin, if you want you are more than welcome to stay here in one of the rooms...this way you won't be late for class tomorrow."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny, but I will take you up on that offer." Dustin replied as him and Cam both got up from the table.  
  
All three then turned in for the evening. 


	26. These Are The Days

Chapter 26: These Are The Days  
  
It has been a month since Blake's "visit" to Tori and things seemed to be back to normal. Tori was back at the academy as a teacher and she was now training part time with Leann once a week. She was getting really good with the Thunder Blade and learning to harness the power of thunder pretty well. However, nowadays her powers weren't as strong as they were when she was pregnant, but Leann told her not to worry so much about it. Tori was also back to living in her apartment again. She didn't want to intrude in on Hunter's space and she wasn't sure if she was ready to move this fast with Hunter. She loved Hunter and she was so in love with him, but she was scared. It had nothing to do with guilt or whatever since Blake gave them his blessing, but for some reason something kept her from wanting to take that leap.  
  
Tori was at the Wind Ninja Academy meditating on the water beside the waterfall as she usually did after teaching her class. She felt calm and at peace for the first time in a long time. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face as the afternoon sun shone down on her beautiful features. She then sensed the presence of someone and slowly stood on the water and walked across towards the field of dirt and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Hunter had a smile on his face as he noticed his beautiful girlfriend meditating. He saw her approaching and he couldn't help, but smile all the more. "Hey gorgeous!"  
  
Tori ran into Hunter's open arms and replied, "Hey handsome! Nice try sneaking up on me, but it didn't work."  
  
Hunter planted a quick kiss on her lips and answered, "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, I was just observing." He let out a light chuckle.  
  
Tori flashed him her thousand-watt smile and flirtatiously replied, "If that's what you want to call it, then fine by me." She then ran off around the academy grounds.  
  
Hunter let out a grunt and chased after her. As they were chasing each other around Cam was watching them from his office window, "Dad, do you think those two have it?"  
  
Sensei walked up to his son's spot by the window and answered, "What do you mean by, 'have it'?"  
  
"You know dad, do you think those two are connected by a tie or twists of fate?"  
  
"Son, I cannot answer that, only time will tell."  
  
Cam turned away from the window and took a seat at his desk. He looked at the picture that he had of Leann at his desk. "I wonder if we have it," he said aloud.  
  
"That I cannot answer either my son. You will have to wait and see, but remember than you should not dwell on that."  
  
"Yes father, you are correct."  
  
"Now come on Cam, we still have a lot to plan before November."  
  
Cam rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes father."  
  
"And Cam..."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"I saw that. A ninja can feel all and see all."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Back outside...  
  
Tori hid behind a tree. She silently watched Hunter search for her then he suddenly disappeared. Tori was about to make a run for the next tree when she felt strong arms grab her around the waist from behind. "Ahh!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Hunter said as he turned Tori around and captured her lips in a hot and passionate kiss.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two kissed for what seemed like forever. She felt chills run up and down her spine. The butterflies in her stomach were running rampant in her abdomen and her knees felt weak. Hunter then released his hold on her lips and trailed kisses around her neck as a soft moan escaped her lips. "Hunter, not here. Sensei or someone else might see us."  
  
Hunter kissed her one last time on her lips and then said, "Okay, fine. I'll behave."  
  
Tori straightened out her uniform and ran a hand through her hair. "Wow, where did that come from anyway?"  
  
Hunter shrugged his shoulder and said, "I don't know, I thought that you needed a little excitement in your day."  
  
Tori let out a chuckle and replied, "Ok, if you say so."  
  
"So, you want to go riding tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to run to my place real quick and change. Then I'll just meet you at your house, okay?" "Okay, do you want to stay at my place tonight?"  
  
"Umm, I'm not sure," Tori answered nervously. She would have loved to, but for some reason she couldn't get herself to say, 'yes'.  
  
"Uh, okay Tor. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Umm, you know what, actually no. Why don't you go see if Dustin wants to go riding with you. I'm exhausted, maybe I over did it today or something."  
  
Now Hunter was concerned, "Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"No, that's okay. Why don't call me later." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ran across the academy grounds. "Bye, Hunter."  
  
Hunter waved bye to Tori's retreating form, "Uh yeah, bye!" Hunter was confused. Tori was acting a little weird and she had been the last few days. "I guess, I will have to talk to Dustin about this," Hunter thought aloud as he headed over to his truck.  
  
Hunter called Dustin and the two met at the track. The two rode around for an hour and were now sitting off to the side of the track. Hunter was staring out at the track as memories of the nights that he and Tori spent riding around filled his head. They weren't even a couple then, but somehow he missed the way things felt back then.  
  
Dustin noticed Hunter's intense gaze on the track and decided to get his friend's attention, "So, how are things going between you and Tor?"  
  
Hunter snapped out of his ride down memory lane and turned to answer Dustin, "Fine, I guess."  
  
"Just fine or fine?"  
  
Hunter flashed him a quirky look and answered, "Just fine."  
  
"Well her birthday is around the corner, do you have anything planned for her?"  
  
"Actually, I do. I want to give her a promise ring. What do you think, bro?"  
  
"Umm, are you sure about that dude?" Dustin asked. He was just a little concerned that Tori may not be ready, but it was none of his business.  
  
"Yeah, I know she's the one! Why do you think that it's too soon?" Hunter asked his goofy yet insightful friend.  
  
"No, it's totally up to you what you do dude! Do whatever you feel is right." Dustin then got ready to get up since it was starting to get late. "Hey Dustin, wait! I have the ring already, do you want to at least see it?" Hunter asked as he too got up.  
  
"Sure bro, of course."  
  
Hunter took a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it for Dustin to see. The box contained a white gold ring with a heart shaped ruby in the center. The ring was simple yet beautiful. Hunter smiled at the thought of how good this ring would look on Tori. "So dude, what do you think?"  
  
"It looks great bro, I think she will like it. So, going to give this to her next week?"  
  
"Yeah, after the surprise birthday party we are throwing her at my place."  
  
"Cool. Well, we better get going man...I've got to call Marah when I get home. She loves to talk so, I don't want to be up all night."  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya bro, let's go." The two then when their own separate ways home.  
  
Dustin finally pulled up to his apartment complex and got out of his truck. He was about to go up to his floor when he noticed a lone figure sitting out on the beach. He walked up to the figure and sat next to them. "A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Tori took a deep breath and flashed a smile towards her old childhood friend. "Have you ever been afraid of loving someone?" Tori then turned her attention back towards the ocean. She was intently watching the waves lap onto shore.  
  
Dustin placed an arm around Tori and gave her a side way hug. "Yes Tori, I have. It wasn't all that easy to let Marah in. She betrayed me, but I knew there was good somewhere inside of her. Once I saw that, I eventually forgave her. I love her Tor, she's great and I wouldn't change anything about us. Why, what are you afraid of?"  
  
"I don't know Dustin. I love Hunter with all my heart, but I am so afraid that if I love him too much or if I go further into our relationship that something bad will happen. I don't think I can take losing another person that I love."  
  
"Tori, I know Hunter loves you as much as you love him. You have got to get over this fear or you could someday lose him because of it and not because of anything else."  
  
Tori let out a small chuckle and replied, "Dustin, when did you get so logical?"  
  
Dustin let out a chuckle of his own, "After all these years, maybe some of you is rubbing off on me."  
  
"If you say so. Well, I'm tired and Hunter should be calling me soon. What do you say we call it a night?"  
  
Dustin got up and then he helped Tori up, "Yeah, I've got to call Marah. Good night Tor."  
  
"Good night Dustin."  
  
Tori walked into her apartment and turned her TV on. She sat on her couch and decided to call Hunter herself instead.  
  
(Ring...ring...) "Hello."  
  
"Hey Hunter..."  
  
"Hey Tor, feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to call you before I went to bed."  
  
"Okay, do you want to hang at place tomorrow night, its Friday after all?"  
  
"Umm...sure. We can rent some movies or something."  
  
"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you, Tori."  
  
"I love you too Hunter, good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Tori then went to her room and went to lie down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling silently thinking of Blake, their son and finally Hunter before closing her eyes for the night. 


	27. Coming Clean Part 1

Chapter 27: Coming Clean Part 1  
  
It's Friday night and Hunter and Tori are sitting on the couch watching some movies as planned. The two looked so cute together with Hunter's arm draped over Tori's shoulder as Tori rested her head on his chest. They had ordered a pizza with ham and pineapples like they use to do whenever it was a movie night. They were just now waiting for it to arrive.  
  
"I'm glad we did this, it's been awhile huh?" Tori asked as she sat up so she could look into Hunter's eyes.  
  
Hunter brushed his hand through her long and wavy blond locks, "Yes, it's been awhile, but that's okay. It seems like things have finally settled a bit."  
  
"Yep, I totally agree..." Tori started as the doorbell rang. "Finally the pizza is here!"  
  
Hunter went to get up off the couch to answer the door. He paid the delivery guy and handed the pizza to Tori. Hunter also grabbed the mail out of his mailbox and placed them on top of the pizza box. Tori walked the pizza over to the big dining table. She placed the warm box down and went to place the mail on the other end of the table where Hunter usually threw the rest of his mail. Hunter went to the kitchen to grab some plates as Tori placed the mail down she noticed a black velvet box. "Funny, I don't remember leaving any of my jewelry here." Tori then picked up the box and opened it. She was taken back by what she found. 'What is this?' She thought as she examined the ring inside.  
  
Hunter came out from the kitchen with paper plates and sodas in hand. He noticed Tori at the other end of the dining table holding the box that contained the ring he had bought her. He noticed the confused and surprise look on her face. "Uh Tor, I see you found your birthday gift."  
  
Tori looked up from the ring to stare straight into Hunter's eyes. Her eyes gave away her confusion. She was not sure what to make of her discovery. "Hunter, what is this?"  
  
Hunter slowly walked up to Tori, but she kept inching away. "Tori, what's the matter? Why are you backing away from me?"  
  
Tori's back was now against the wall and she had nowhere else to go. "Nothing, I just want to know why you bought me this, that's all."  
  
"Well, to be honest...it's a promise ring. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday next week. You know that I love you Tori. I wanted to give you this until you were ready to get engaged."  
  
When Hunter mentioned the promise ring all sorts of flashbacks from her past with Blake flashed through her mind. Tori was now emotionally distraught. She wasn't sure of what to say or what to think. 'Am I ready for this?' She thought. "Hunter, I don't know what to say, I'm not sure how I feel about this...I'm sorry."  
  
Hunter's heart broke in half right then and there. He took the box from Tori and placed it in his pocket. "You know Tor, I am more than willing to wait for you to be ready to take the next step, but you led me to believe one thing, but it's completely another. I thought you were ready to move on and I thought that I was the one you wanted to move on with..."  
  
"Hunter, I do love you, but I just don't know..." Tori replied. She felt so bad about everything, but she was just too ashamed to admit that she was scared of loving him.  
  
Silence fell upon the two for a few minutes. Then Hunter couldn't take it anymore. He got fed up with Tori's hot, cold attitude and got ready to leave the house. "You know what, I'm not going to stand here and pressure you, I'm going for a ride. I'll be back in a few."  
  
Hunter then left and Tori went to go sit on the couch and aimlessly stared at the television. An hour or so passed and Hunter still had not returned. Tori was now starting to get worried. It had started to rain and a bad storm was brewing. Tori got up from her place on the couch and walked towards the big bay window in the living room. She noticed the lightning flashing and heard the thunder start to roll. The lights flickered and then had gone out. Tori wasn't just going to sit and wait anymore. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She went to grab her hooded windbreaker and threw on the matching pants over her shorts. She ran to the garage and started up Hunter's truck. She pulled away from the house and drove down the streets. She didn't see any sign of him. She turned down another street and started to head over to the track to see if he went there. The rain started to pour down harder and made it very hard for Tori to see. She continued down the street when she came to a screeching halt. She noticed an old tree that must have been hit by lightning and split in half lying on the wet cement. She noticed a black helmet with a crimson colored thunder bolt insignia a few inches away from the fallen tree. She hopped out the truck and scanned the area. Her heart was racing as she frantically ran up by the tree and picked up the helmet off the ground. 'Where's Hunter?' She thought to herself. She could feel her chest tightening and her pulse rise as panic started to take over. "Hunter! Hunter!" Tori continued to walk around the area in the pouring rain. Thunder boomed again high above her as she silently prayed that Blake and Aaron would help her find Hunter. As Tori felt that all hope was lost she noticed out of the corner of her eye something crimson off to the side about a block down. Tori ran as fast she could to the next block. She saw tire marks in the muddy grass and followed the marks to another tree where she found Hunter's street bike smashed up against it. "Oh no...Hunter! Hunter!" Tori was completely scared now. She found his helmet, then his bike, but where did he land when he was thrown off the bike? Tori kept looking over the area when her eyes finally fell upon the dirty blond lying motionless in the grass a few feet away.  
  
"Hunter! Noooooooooo!"  
  
AN: There it is, the latest update to Twists Of Fate. I hope you enjoyed my four chapter update treat! I thought that since the story has gotten so long, I figured that I would throw a cliffhanger in to spark the life back into this story.  
  
So, what do you think is going to happen next? Don't forget to review! No reviews, no updates! Till next time... 


	28. Coming Clean Part 2

Chapter 28: Coming Clean Part 2  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed as always, you guys are awesome! However, unfortunately I didn't get that many from the last update. So, depending on how many reviews I get this time will depend on whether or not I will continue. I apologize if this story has gotten way too long and if it's lost its excitement or whatever. This was my first fanfic to be posted on this site and you guys have definitely made me feel welcomed, but now maybe it's just time for me to stop here. Please read and leave a review and if not, thanks again to those who have stuck by me throughout this long story.  
  
(Beep...beep...beep...) The sounds of machines and monitors filled the bland white colored room. There was no other noise than that of the machines that were keeping the handsome dirty blond motocross rider alive and the breathing of his blond goddess that was watching over him. The curtains in the room were open in hopes to shed light onto the two occupants. However, it was dark and gray outside. It was raining as it had been on and off through out the week.  
  
Tori was sitting in a chair besides Hunter intently watching over him and praying that he would wake up any day now. It was almost a week ago since she found him lying a few feet away from his street bike during the nasty storm. It was almost a week ago when she saw in his eyes how she broke his heart and all due to her fear of loving him and losing him. It was almost a week ago since she last heard his voice or had been in his arms. Now here she was in the hospital waiting for him to wake up from the coma he had slipped into since that day. The doctors informed her and the rest of the group that he had suffered a lot of head trauma due to the fact that he did not have his helmet on at the time he was thrown off his bike. Tori stayed with him day and night. She refused to leave the hospital even after Cam and Leann offered to watch over Hunter so that she too could get some rest. Tori was stubborn and only left the room to go grab something to eat or to let someone have alone time with Hunter. She had Dustin or Shane bring her some clothes and things whenever they would stop by to visit and she would use the shower in Hunter's hospital room.  
  
Her birthday was in two days and all she could wish, hope and pray for was that Hunter would wake up soon. She wanted to see his intense brown eyes, hear his soothing voice and she wanted to tell him that she loved him. Tori shifted in her chair for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her back was getting sore from the uncomfortable position, but she didn't care. Tori couldn't take the pain anymore and gave Hunter a quick kiss on the forehead and went to go stand by the window. She watched the cars drive by below and the people that were running from the hospital parking lot to the hospital entrance. She noticed that Dustin and Shane had arrived. "Great those two are going to try and get me to go home again," Tori said aloud as she shook her head in dismay. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the two entered the room.  
  
"Hey Tor," Shane said as he walked up to Tori and gave her a warm hug. Dustin walked up to Tori and did the same.  
  
"Hey guys," Tori replied. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Shane and I just wanted to come by and see if you would like some company." Dustin said as he sat in the chair that Tori once occupied.  
  
Tori smiled and answered, "Sure, but don't try convincing me to go home because I won't leave here until I know that Hunter is okay."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the two men replied in unison.  
  
There was silence between the three when there was a grumbling sound coming from someone's stomach.  
  
Shane rolled his eyes and looked straight at Dustin, "Didn't I tell you to eat before we came here?"  
  
"I did, but I guess that I am still hungry...sorry. Uh Tori, do you want to come with me to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat?"  
  
Tori looked over at Hunter and then at monitors and all the machines, 'There's no change still.' Tori thought for a moment before she replied to her best friend, "Alright Dustin, let's go. Do you want anything, Shane?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. You two go ahead and I'll hold the fort down from here." Shane said as he took a seat next to Hunter.  
  
"Okay, come find us if anything changes." Tori completed as her and Dustin left the room.  
  
Shane then turned his attention to his best friend and started talking, "Hey bro, it's me, Shane. Dustin and Tori just left to get something to eat so now we can talk a bit. Man...Hunter, you need to wake up. We are all here waiting for you. Tori has not left your side since you have been here. She really loves you. She was just scared that if she loved you too much that she would lose you and you can't blame her for that. You know what though, bro? This girl loves you more than she has anyone else. I can tell. So, don't you dare leave her here alone or us either. We need you here. Do you hear me Hunter? You are not going anywhere. You've got to fight this and wake up." Shane looked at Hunter hoping for a response...nothing. "Alright bro, be that way, but we are not giving up on you." Shane then settled into the chair and looked out the window.  
  
Meanwhile Tori and Dustin were in the cafeteria. Dustin was eating a sandwich and some chips while Tori had a salad. "Tori, is that all you are going to eat?"  
  
Tori put her fork down and replied, "Yes, why?"  
  
"It's nothing...I just think that you need to eat more. You look like you've lost weight since Hunter's been in here and not only that you haven't even left this place since then."  
  
Tori looked straight at Dustin and saw in his eyes the deep concern that he had for her. She couldn't be mad at him for caring. "If it makes you feel better, I'll buy a sandwich and bring it up with me for later."  
  
"Okay and I'll buy us a couple of slices of chocolate cake. The cake here is awesome!" Dustin mentioned as he rubbed his hands together in delight.  
  
Tori let out a small chuckle and replied; "Only you can find the hospital's cafeteria food appetizing."  
  
"Well, what can I say? Food is food. Tori...promise me something okay?"  
  
"What is it Dustin?"  
  
"Just promise me as soon as Hunter wakes up you will go home for one day and rest. You will be no good to Hunter if you are tired and what not. He's going to need you so, why not take of yourself too."  
  
"Yes Dustin, I promise."  
  
"I mean it Tor. I swear you two are really meant for each other. He was just as stubborn when you were in the hospital."  
  
"Yeah really? Well, I guess we really love each other huh?"  
  
"Yes Tori. I understand why you are scared, but you really need to let go of that fear. Hunter is still here Tori. He's a fighter and he's not going anywhere. So, as soon as he wakes up you better let him know how much you love him because I can tell that you love him more than he thinks you do."  
  
A solitaire tear fell from Tori's sea blue eyes. Dustin was right and she couldn't wait for Hunter to wake up. Then an idea popped into Tori's head. "Hey Dustin, can you do a huge favor for me?"  
  
"Sure Tor, anything."  
  
"Go to my apartment and go get..." Tori quietly told Dustin the rest of her idea as a smile crept on both of their faces.  
  
"Okay and you are sure you trust me to do this?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yes and thank you Dustin. You are the best!" Tori said as she got up from her seat and gave him a hug."  
  
"You're welcome Tor. Why don't we go back upstairs and I'll get Shane to go with me."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
A few hours later night fell upon the two occupants. Tori had finished eating the sandwich that she had bought from the cafeteria and was now staring out the window. She was watching the rain splash against the glass. It was dark and gloomy still. She looked over her shoulder to see if Hunter had moved or woken up yet. She then turned her attention back to the quiet storm outside. She wrapped her arms around herself as she thought back on the time that her and Hunter shared.  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
Was no lie  
  
I defy  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
*~*~*Flashbacks*~*~*  
  
"You shouldn't have to go through this alone. You're not the only one that's going to miss him you know." Hunter said as he pulled Tori back into his embrace.  
  
Tori caught a glimpse of a tear that escaped his eyes before he pulled her back into his arms again, "Thanks for always being there for me, Hunter. I don't know where I would be with out you."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hunter looked down at the blond beauty. He just wanted to hold her so badly. "Um, excuse me, but may I sit here?"  
  
Tori looked up and was practically in a standing position in a millisecond. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Oh my gosh Hunter, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided that I have spent enough time at the academy and that I needed to go home."  
  
Tori flashed him a big smile, a smile that he had not seen in a long while. The two just stood there holding hands for few seconds. "Well, want to join me for a few?"  
  
"There's nothing else that I would rather do."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"So much for promises."  
  
"Tori, don't say that. I actually made a promise to Blake before he left. I promised him that I would take care of you while he was gone and that you would never be lonely. Please tell me, that I've lived up to it."  
  
"Yes, Hunter you have and I thank you. You've been great and I love you for it"  
  
"I love you too, Tor."  
  
"Let's just continue to take things slow. I hate to say this, but I guess my heart is still fragile." Tori finished as she let out a small chuckle from how weak she thought she sounded.  
  
Hunter let out his own chuckle and replied, "Don't worry, I'll handle with care."  
  
~*~*End of Flashbacks~*~*~ (AN: Quiz...what chapters are these from? Ha ha ha! I'm just kidding.)  
  
A smile crept onto Tori's beautiful face as the memories faded into the background of her mind. She walked away from the window and sat in the chair beside Hunter's bed. She took his hand into hers and brought it to her lips for a small warm kiss. Tears started to form and fell from her eyes and onto his hand. "Hey handsome...it's me. I'm still here and I think that it's time that I come clean..." Tori said as she decided to let him know how she felt inside and out in hopes to motivate him to wake up. "Hunter, it started off like this..."  
  
I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color  
  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
  
Beneath my skin  
  
'Cause different  
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is better  
  
Then always staying in  
  
Feel the wind  
  
"And I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I know that I've always loved you. You have been strength in my time of weakness and you have been the shoulder that I could cry on and lean on. Hunter, I am no longer afraid to love you because I never want to lose you and I am sorry that it took something like this to make me realize it. I beg you to open your eyes and look at me. I'm right here and I will never leave you nor doubt our love again, just please wake up and give me another chance. You can't leave me or the rest of us here alone. You promised me that I would never be alone. So, don't you dare back out on me now. Do hear me, Hunter? Squeeze my hand or something to let me know that you hear me..." (Nothing...) Okay Hunter, you continue to be stubborn because I can play that game too. I'm not leaving here until you wake up and when you do, we can start over if you like. I just want you to wake up and be okay. I love you Hunter with all my heart and soul. You can't tell me that we are not meant to be together because I know that we are." Tori finished as she rested her head in the open space besides Hunter's head. She closed her eyes and let her tears continue to flow. As each tear dropped down onto the bed a glow began to encase around Hunter's body that Tori had failed to notice.  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
AN: There's another chapter. It's up to all of you on whether not I continue. I can say this much. This story is almost at its end. So, please leave a review!! Thanks! 


	29. Through The Mist & Into The Light

AN: Thank you all for your reviews, awesome comments and threats to seek Lothor on me if I did not continue. LOL You guys rock and I love ya all! It was nice to see my faithful readers continue to encourage me and it was awesome to see some names I haven't seen before drop a line. Thanks again! Don't stop, I need all the encouragement that I can get to complete the final chapters of this story as it is drawing near. As far as all of you that have probably seen my name on a review or two, I promise to make time to catch up on your stories as well. I have been just so swamped right now, but I have vacation coming up so, I can catch up then. So, on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 29: Through The Mist & Into The Light  
  
Thick foggy mist was all that he could see. He went from being cold to suddenly warm and it was a nice feeling of warmth. Hunter continued to walk through the mist in search of a way out. He was not even sure where he was, but he could have sworn he heard voices of various people here and there. Not too long ago he thought he heard Tori, but when he called out to her he got no response. Hunter was tired and for some reason he felt weak, but most of all he felt frustrated. He felt like he was stuck in this place for a while and he just wanted out. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?"  
  
'Aw man, what am I going to do?' Hunter asked himself as he continued on.  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
Tori had fallen asleep with her head resting besides Hunter's. She heard the door open and woke up. Her neck was sore from this position she was in. "Hello Doctor."  
  
"Good Evening Ms. Hanson. How are you feeling this evening?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dr. Cooper looked at the blond with concern. She had dark bags under eyes and she looked like she had lost a substantial amount of weight, probably from not eating properly. He knew that the blond was stubborn, but she needed to go home and rest even if it were for one night. "Ms. Hanson, may I make a suggestion?'  
  
"If you are going to tell me that I need to go home, then please don't bother. I am not going anywhere until I know that he is okay."  
  
Dr. Cooper felt bad for Tori, but he knew that she really needed some rest...real rest. "Well Tori, Hunter's vital signs are fine. I think that it won't be much longer till he wakes up, but when he does he's going to need you. If you don't go home to rest for at least one night, you'll end up in bed besides your boyfriend hooked up to a bunch of machines like him. How do you think he would feel if he were to wake up and find out that you're a patient here too? I don't think that he would be too happy. So, Ms. Hanson please consider going home tonight.  
  
"You know, Dr. Cooper, I would, but I would feel better if one of my friends were here while I go home."  
  
"Well, I thought you would say that. So, I took the liberty in calling a Waldo Brooks..."  
  
"That's Dustin. Please, just call me Dustin," replied a man in a yellow tee shirt and khaki colored pants as he entered the room.  
  
Tori stifled a laugh from the doctor's mistake in calling Dustin by his real name. "Okay, fine, I'll go home, but I am going to stop by Hunter's place to get some stuff for him. Dustin, promise me that you will call me if there are any changes in Hunter's condition."  
  
Dustin raised his hand and saluted Tori while saying, "Yes, Ma'am!" He then gave Tori a hand up and pulled her into a warm hug. "Please get some rest Tor, you really need it."  
  
Tori pulled her hair back into a quick and messy ponytail. Then she picked up her bag that was in the corner of the room then walked over to Hunter's bed. She brushed a lock of hair out of his face and bent down to kiss him on the lips. She then gave Hunter's hand a quick squeeze and whispered into his ear, "Hey handsome, I am going to go home just for a bit, but I will be back...I promise. Behave for Dustin, okay? I'm pretty sure you will. I love you, Hunter...more than you'll ever know. Bye." Tori then stood up and gave Dustin a quick pat on the shoulder and walked out with the doctor.  
  
After the door closed, Dustin took a seat beside Hunter and started talking to him. "Hey dude, your stubborn girlfriend finally went home, man. I swear you two must have heads made of marble; you're both so hard headed. So... whatcha wanna talk about tonight dude? Let's flip on this darn TV and see if we can find some sports channels or something."  
  
In the meantime at the Nurse's Station Tori and Dr. Cooper are talking. "Um, Ms. Hanson..."  
  
"Dr. Cooper, you can call me, Tori. Ms. Hanson makes me feel old or something. It's too formal."  
  
The handsome doctor flashed his beautiful smile. He stood six feet and three inches tall. He had dark features, like that of an Italian, but Tori had learned over time that he was also part Scottish. He had brown hair and immense brown eyes that you could get lost in. Dr. Cooper placed Hunter's chart under his arm and placed a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder and replied, "Okay Tori, please don't worry about Hunter. One night's rest will do both you and him some good, trust me. I or Waldo...I mean Dustin will give you a call if there are any changes, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Cooper and thanks for everything." Tori then walked towards the elevator and left the hospital.  
  
Hunter was getting tired and he felt like he was walking in circles when he finally saw something at the end of the winding path. He let out a loud sigh and approached the light that he saw, "Finally a way out. I wonder what's over there?" Hunter then raced in the direction towards the light. As he was about to run to the entranceway that presented three doors he heard someone call out to him...  
  
"Hunter, stop!"  
  
Hunter stopped dead in his tracks, but he was afraid to turn in the direction of where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Hunter, don't be afraid. It's me...Blake. Look at me, bro. I'm right here. You are not seeing things."  
  
Hunter's heart was racing and his breathing became a little ragged as he slowly turned around. He stopped breathing for a second when saw who was standing before him. "Whoa Blake, is that really you?"  
  
"Yep, in the flesh, bro." The two then did their handshake and gave each other a quick hug. "It's been awhile huh, Hunter?"  
  
Hunter ran a hand through his hair and replied, "Tell me about it. What is this place and why can't I go through there?"  
  
"Hunter...um...I don't know how to explain this..." Blake started as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Bro, be up front with me, I'm not dead am I? Is that why I can see you?' Hunter was now becoming nervous and began pacing around the area.  
  
Blake let out a small chuckle and grabbed Hunter by the shoulder and looked at him square in the eyes, "No, you are not dead, but you aren't exactly alive per se either."  
  
Hunter's shoulders then slumped and he asked his brother, "If I am not dead, then what the heck is going on? You better tell me now, Blake Bradley or I will have to beat it out of you."  
  
Blake let Hunter out of his release and threw his hands up in resignation. "No, need for violence. Geez, I've been gone for how long and this is how you welcome me?" Blake said as he heard Hunter let out a low growl. "Alright, I'll give you the low down. It's not going to be all that easy to take in so you better sit."  
  
"Nah Blake, that's okay. I'll stand, just hurry up already." Hunter finished as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Well, you've been in an accident and slipped in to an a coma." Blake paused to make sure Hunter was registering this and then continued on. It's been about a week now and you still have not woken up from it. You have sustained major trauma to your head, but we already knew that...okay, bad joke. So, Tori's been by your side day and night. The rest of the group has been to the hospital to see you too. They refuse to give up on you. So, now you are here...the space between the living and the dead. Now, you need to make a decision. You can continue to walk down that path and towards the light you will find three doors..."  
  
"Dude, three doors? What's behind the three doors? Which one do I choose?"  
  
"Whoa bro, slow down. First of all, down that path are three doors. One will lead you up there and you will be with me. One door will lead you down below to the underworld and the other door will bring you back to the world of the living. The only thing is...I can't tell you which door to chose."  
  
Hunter was now completely frustrated and started pacing frantically in front of the spoken path. "What do you mean, you can't tell me which door to go through? You're my brother for crying out loud! If you can't tell me then what are you doing here? Are you here to watch me pick the wrong door and bid me farewell? I am so confused right now. All I know is, is that I want to wake up and see Tori. I don't care if she doesn't want to be with me or whatever. I will be content with being a live and without her if I have to, I just need to see her. I made a promise to you and to her that I would never leave her alone and I plan to live to see that one through. Bro, I love you, man, but you gave Tori your blessing to be with me and I am not throwing that opportunity away. I know that deep down in my heart that girl and I belong together. We have been through enough and I want to end all these turns and twists of fate. I just want to be with her and no one and nothing is going to stop me. We are connected more than anyone can understand. No offense Blake, but you and I both know that her and I are meant to be together or you would not be here having this conversation with me. So Blake, are you going to help me or not?" Hunter stopped his pacing and stared down at his younger brother.  
  
"Hunter...I..."  
  
AN: What's going to happen next? Do you think that Blake is going to help his brother out even though he know he's not suppose to? Stay tuned and you will soon find out. 


	30. Decisions

AN: Here's another update for all of you. I am going out of town as of tomorrow. So, I will update again hopefully next weekend. As always read and review. You guys rock!!!  
  
Chapter 30: Decisions  
  
Tori pulled her van up to Hunter's house and turned off the engine. She unlocked the door, grabbed the mail and walked in. She flipped on the light and noticed that nothing had changed since the day Hunter was in the accident. She placed the mail down on the table and noticed the untouched box of pizza. "Eww, I don't even want to know what this thing looks like now." She said aloud as she walked over to the door that led to the garage and tossed the box into one of the cans out there. She washed her hands back in the kitchen and headed for Hunter's room.  
  
On her way up she stopped by Blake's room and opened the door. She quickly over looked the room then had shut the door. She continued on to Hunter's room and flicked on the light. The room was as she remembered it. Hunter's bed was neat and untouched. His motocross gear was sitting in the corner of his room from when he went riding with Dustin. She walked over to the desk and placed her keys down. Then something caught her eye. She noticed a few greeting cards and some black pieces of paper that must have been written in with a crimson colored gel pen. Hunter's signature was at the end of the letter and there was a rose sketched at the bottom. Tori picked up the letter and went to go lie down on Hunter's bed.  
  
Tori was flat on her stomach as she read the letter:  
  
My Dearest Tori,  
  
Happy birthday beautiful! I don't know where to begin and I am not very good at writing these things. I just want you to know that I love you and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I have something that I want to give to you, but I hope that I don't scare you away when you see it. Just remember that I love you and I promise to love you for the rest of my life.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Hunter -----------  
  
Tori placed the letter down and turned over on her back. It was well passed three in the morning. She was staring straight at the ceiling as she remembered the night that she found the ring that Hunter was going to give to her for her birthday, which was in one more day. She couldn't get the pained look on Hunter's face out of her memory. It still remained fresh in her mind like it was yesterday. Tori pulled out her ponytail holder and let her hair cascade free onto the bed. Her heart ached and she was completely exhausted. She closed her eyes as the events from that evening replayed in her mind...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hunter, what is this?"  
  
"Tori, what's the matter? Why are you backing away from me?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want to know why you bought me this, that's all."  
  
"Well, to be honest...it's a promise ring. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday next week. You know that I love you Tori. I wanted to give you this until you were ready to get engaged."  
  
"Hunter, I don't know what to say, I'm not sure how I feel about this...I'm sorry."  
  
Hunter's heart broke in half right then and there. He took the box from Tori and placed it in his pocket. "You know Tor, I am more than willing to wait for you to be ready to take the next step, but you led me to believe one thing, but it's completely another. I thought you were ready to move on and I thought that I was the one you wanted to move on with..."  
  
"Hunter, I do love you, but I just don't know..."  
  
"You know what, I'm not going to stand here and pressure you, I'm going for a ride. I'll be back in a few."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Fresh tears flowed from Tori's blue eyes as she remembered his retreating form the night he left to go for that ride. "Hunter, I do love you and I only hope that you will wake up soon so that I can tell you." Tori thought aloud as she shut her eyes once again. Her body begged for rest and her eyes couldn't stay open any longer. She made a silent wish as sleep took over her.  
  
You want commitment  
  
Take a look into these eyes  
  
They burn with a fire, just for you now  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I would do anything  
  
I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
  
To have you in these arms tonight  
  
Baby I want you like the roses  
  
Want the rain  
  
You know I need you  
  
Like a poet needs the pain  
  
I would give anything  
  
My blood my love my life  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
I'd hold you  
  
I'd need you  
  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
  
And make everything alright  
  
If you were in these arms  
  
I'd love you  
  
I'd please you  
  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
  
And love you till the end of time  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
Hunter stood there still waiting for an answer from Blake. "Blake, so what will it be?" "Hunter, like I told you before I can't tell you which door to go through." Hunter was angry now and Blake could tell. Blake let out a sigh and went onto say, "There is one thing that I can do and I don't know if it will help."  
  
"Finally! I knew you were holding back something from me. What is it?"  
  
"The best I can do is if you pick the door to the underworld, I can have your life spared. You will however, end up with me up there." Blake replied as he pointed upwards to accentuate his point.  
  
Hunter was at a loss for words. He was hoping Blake would have a better answer than that for him. "Alright bro, if that's the best you can do then so be it. I need to make a decision. I just want to be back with Tori...that's all.  
  
Blake felt bad for his brother and only wished that he could do more for him, but there was nothing that he could do. Hunter and Tori were connected to each other and only they could help each other out, but Blake couldn't tell him that either. Blake only hoped that Tori wanted him back as much as he wanted to be back with her. Blake then suddenly noticed a glow form around Hunter. "Hey bro, do you feel okay?"  
  
Hunter noticed the glow and felt warm. He looked around and nothing else seemed to be glowing.  
  
We stared at the sun  
  
And we made a promise  
  
A promise this world would never blind us  
  
These are my words  
  
Our words were our songs  
  
Our songs are our prayers  
  
These prayers keep me strong  
  
It's what I believe  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
Tori tossed and turned in her sleep as images of Hunter filled her dreams. She kept calling out his name as a breeze blew through the open window in the room. The moonlight bathed the room with its glow as an aura encased Tori's body as well. Tori kept calling out Hunter's name as prayers and wishes were heard by the powers that be high above.  
  
"Blake, what the heck is happening to me? What's this glow? I feel warm, it's kind of weird."  
  
Blake looked at his brother as he started to understand what was happening. "Hunter, it's time for you to make your decision, just follow your heart and choose a door. If you and Tori are really meant to be then you will be led to her. Just trust yourself."  
  
The brightness from the glow grew stronger as it went from crimson to light blue to an amethyst color. Hunter turned to Blake and said good-bye. Hunter then approached the three doors. He stared at them for a moment. He took one last look at his brother and said, "Thank you Blake for everything. I hope to see you again. Take care, bro."  
  
"I will, you too, love ya man." Blake then started to disappear into the mist.  
  
Hunter replied, "Right back at ya bro." Then Hunter proceeded towards a door...  
  
Dustin was half way falling off of his chair with his head cocked to the side in deep slumber when a low groan could be heard. Dustin heard this and moved in the chair suddenly. He lost his balance and landed smack on the hard linoleum floor. "What the...?"  
  
"Argh...uh...Tori, is that you?" Hunter grunted. He licked his lips in attempt to moisten them so that he could speak again. "Tori?"  
  
Dustin got up from the floor and rubbed his bottom as he noticed an amethyst glow fade from around Hunter's body. "Whoa Hunter? You're a wake dude! Sweet! I've got to call the doctor!"  
  
"Hunter had yet to open his eyes as he called out one more time, "Tori?"  
  
Dustin turned around swiftly and finally noticed that Hunter had been calling him Tori the whole time and had yet to open his eyes. "Hunter, man, you need to open those eyes of yours. It's me, Dustin! Tori went to your place for a bit. "  
  
Hunter slowly tried to open his eyes and then he quickly closed them. The bright light of the hospital room was too much for him too soon. He rested his eyes again and had attempted to open them up again. This caused pain to Hunter's head, but he was determined to open his eyes and see his surroundings. "Aw man, Dustin, go get the doctor. My head is throbbing."  
  
"Sure thing, bro."  
  
Dr. Cooper looked over his patient. He checked his vital signs and then Hunter's eyes. "Everything seems to look okay Hunter. You suffered a lot of trauma to your head and from being in a coma for about week, you need to not get too worked up and start dancing around this room or anything quite yet."  
  
Hunter threw the doctor a dirty glare, "Don't worry doctor, I don't dance around rooms in my spare time as you may think."  
  
"Oh yeah! Hunter's back!" Dustin said in excitement as he received funny glares from Hunter and Dr. Cooper. Dustin noticed this and then placed his hands on his waist. "Chill bro; don't bite the doctor's head off. I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper, but that's just Hunter. He's the broody and moody type...well except when he's around Tori...oh man! I need to call Tori! She's going to kill me for not calling her sooner." Dustin said as he ran out of the room.  
  
Dr. Cooper just shook his head as he watched the goofy guy run out of the room. "You have quite a friend there. He could have called your girlfriend from the phone in here."  
  
"Well, that's Dustin for you. He's all heart, but sometimes a little slow upstairs," Hunter replied. So, Dr. Cooper how much longer do I have to stay in here?"  
  
Dr. Cooper looked over Hunter's chart and then answered, "About another week. We need to get you on your feet, solid food in your stomach and make sure that you didn't sustain any other injuries anywhere else."  
  
"A week! Look here, doc, I just want to go home and be with my girlfriend..."  
  
"Mr. Bradley, I am pretty sure Tori will be more than willing to spend another week with you here. She's been here day and night since your accident. It took a lot to get her to finally go home to rest and it's a good thing she did because if not she would have occupied that empty bed over there as a patient."  
  
Hunter calmed a little to have heard the doctor mention that Tori was with him all that time. 'Yeah, Blake told me about that.' Hunter thought to himself. "Ok doctor, I apologize. I'll behave and do whatever it takes to get me to go home sooner."  
  
"I'm glad too hear that. Well, I'll be back in a few. I will send in a nurse to take your order for breakfast since it will be served in a few hours."  
  
Hunter rubbed his hands together in excitement and said, "Sweet! I can't wait to get some food in my stomach!"  
  
"Easy there Mr. Bradley, you'll be on a liquid diet until further notice." Dr. Cooper said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh man!" Hunter huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest and turned to face the window. "Oh well, I wonder where's Dustin. It shouldn't take this long for him to call Tori."  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
I'd hold you  
  
I'd need you  
  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
  
And make everything alright  
  
If you were in these arms  
  
I'd love you  
  
I'd please you  
  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
  
And love you till the end of time  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
(Ring...ring...ring...)  
  
Tori quickly got up from the bed and ran to the desk in Hunter's room to grab her cell phone, "Hello."  
  
"Hey Tor, it's me Dustin. You need to come to the hospital right away!"  
  
Tori was fully awake now and rubbed the sleep out of her eye with her free hand. "Is everything okay Dustin?" Tori felt her heartbeat start to quicken.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about anything. I just need you to get here as soon as you can. There's something you need to see."  
  
"What is it Dustin? You're acting..."  
  
"Just jump in the shower, get dressed and get your butt here. Bye."  
  
Tori pressed 'end' on her cell phone and did as she was told. "Oh my gosh, can it be? Is Hunter awake? I need to hurry up." Tori was ready in a matter of minutes as she was lucky to have her stuff with her. She ran down the stairs and out of the house to her van. She started it up and sped off to the hospital.  
  
Your clothes are still scattered  
  
All over our room  
  
This old place still smells like  
  
Your cheap perfume  
  
Everything here reminds me of you  
  
And there's nothing that I Wouldn't do to be in your arms  
  
Tori parked her car at the hospital parking lot and made a mad dash for the entrance. She jabbed at the 'up' button on the elevator several times in hopes to get the darn thing to move faster. Tori then quickly entered the elevator and once she arrived on Hunter's floor, she blew passed the Nurse's Station and passed Dr. Cooper. He noticed a whirl of blond hair fly by as a smile crept onto his handsome features.  
  
Tori finally reached the door to Hunter's room and she could hear his and Dustin's voices. She took a deep breath, straightened out her clothes and slowly opened the door.  
  
Hunter and Dustin noticed the door opening and their conversation ceased. Hunter held his breath as he watched his beautiful blond goddess walk in. Her hair was still damp from her shower, but she looked perfect and angelic in his eyes. He couldn't help, but smile at her. It felt like an eternity since he remembered last seeing her. He didn't care what happened the other night. He knew somehow things would work out between them. "Tori..."  
  
Tori's heart stopped as she saw Hunter sitting up in his bed. She looked into his brown eyes and somehow knew things would work out between them. She felt bad about what happened that night, but she silently promised herself that she would make it up to Hunter. She saw Hunter open up his arms and she quickly, yet gently ran into his awaiting arms. "Hunter..."  
  
Dustin wiped away a solitaire tear from his eye as he left the room to give the couple their privacy.  
  
The two stared at each other as if they were memorizing one another's features. Hunter still held Tori close to him as he softly caressed her face. "I feel like I've been asleep a thousand years. You're more beautiful than I remember."  
  
Tori felt her cheeks get warm and the butterflies in her stomach go rampant. "Well you're more handsome than ever and that hospital gown is an added bonus. It really shows your masculinity." Tori replied with a wink. "But seriously, I've missed you, Hunter."  
  
"As have I." Tori turned her head away and Hunter turned it back towards him. He lifted her chin and took one last look in her sea blue eyes. "I love you, Tori." He then closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet, slow and familiar for the two.  
  
Tori wrapped her arms gently around his neck and poured all that she could into the kiss. A few minutes later she broke the kiss and replied, "I love you too, Hunter and I'm never going to be afraid to do it again. I want to be with you and only you. You complete me."  
  
Hunter felt like a heavy weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He flashed her his bright smile. "Just like you complete me, I am whole because of you." Hunter finished as he gently guided Tori's head down to give her another kiss.  
  
The two then kissed as the sun rose and bathed the room and its two occupants with its warmth. The darkness faded away as the day seem to shine light onto them and bring hope of brighter days ahead.  
  
I'd love you  
  
I'd please you  
  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
  
And love you till the end of time  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
AN: Yeah, I know weird choice of song since it's early morning in this chapter, but oh well! The song is "In These Arms", by Bon Jovi. Thanks to Crimson Nova for letting me use the "Amethyst aura idea" and thanks to all of you for reviewing and for hanging on as long as you guys have! You guys are awesome. The story doesn't end here. There are a few chapters left. So, stay tuned and find out what happens in the final chapters of Twists of Fate!  
  
Also stay tuned for my latest fics...and don't worry there are not that long. LOL 


	31. Two Men, A Ring and A Birthday Party Par...

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back! My pc crashed back in May, but now I have a new one. I have also been busy with work, school and social life, but I have not forgotten about all of you. So, here's the latest chapter. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. This chapter has no Tori and Hunter. It's just a little comedic view on Dustin and Shane. This chapter is not all that great, but I wanted to update the story. Expect more and better chapters soon...I hope! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! No flames please!! You guys might be tempted to after reading this. Ha ha ha!  
  
Chapter 31: Two Men, A Ring and A Birthday Party Part 1  
  
Dustin tiredly walked up the stairs to his apartment. He walked in and threw his keys on the table by the door as he let out a loud and long yawn. Dustin walked towards the living room as he debated whether he should nap on the couch or in his room. He made his decision as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV as he sat on the recliner, threw it back into the recline position and closed his eyes.  
  
Shane heard someone rustling through the living room as he awoke from his place on the couch. He noticed Dustin walk in and take his usual place on the recliner. Lucky for Shane he didn't decide to sleep on the couch or the two would have been a little too close for comfort. Shane looked at his goof ball roommate as he decided whether or not to scare him awake or let him be. Shane got a devilish gleam in his eye as he decided to do the inevitable. Shane got up from his spot on the couch and approached his sleeping roommate. He grabbed a hold of each side of the recliner and shook it while screaming like a mad man. Dustin bolted awake from his slumber and in the process connecting with Shane's head. The two met in a hard and painful head butt and the two both grabbed their heads from the great wave of the pain that ran through them.  
  
"Ouch dude, what the heck was that for?" Dustin asked as he rubbed his head, which was still throbbing.  
  
"Man, I was just playing around. I didn't think that you were going to go all psycho on me." Shane replied as he took a seat back on the couch. His head was throbbing as well and he was seeing stars. 'Who would of thought that someone as air headed as Dustin would have such a hard head.' Shane thought as he closed his eyes in attempt to make the stars disappear.  
  
Dustin got up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat and take some aspirin. "I don't think I am the one that has gone psycho, bro. You definitely have some issues. You should have heard the way you were screaming like some girl. The more time you spend with Kapri, the more you act like her."  
  
Shane shot up from the couch and joined Dustin in the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured himself some cereal. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. Shane opened it and was about to take a swig of it until a sour and pungent smell came out of the little spout. Shane threw the milk out and sat at the table with Dustin. "Dude when was the last time we went to the grocery store?"  
  
Dustin looked up from his plate of dry toast and glass of orange juice. "Um, I don't know dude. Why, did you find the carton of spoiled milk?"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes as he swallowed some dry cereal. "You mean to tell me that carton has been there for a while?"  
  
"Yep," Dustin replied as he took another bite of his dry toast.  
  
"Bro, you need to throw that stuff out when it's spoiled. That's nasty! I am going to clean out the fridge and go buy us some more food at the store."  
  
"Sweet! Can you also pick up some more cereal? I can't stand the kind you buy. Who eats plain corn flakes? Eww, yuck, dude!"  
  
"Well, it's better than eating those sugar coated kids cereals you get when it's your turn to shop. Corn flakes are better and healthier for you." Shane said as he finished the last of his corn flakes.  
  
"Whatever..." Dustin replied as he rolled his eyes and got up from the table. "I have to run some errands for Tori today anyway. I'll just buy my Sponge Bob Squarepants cereal myself while I am out then." Dustin placed his plate and empty glass into the sink. He turned on the faucet to wash his dishes and started to sing, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"  
  
Shane couldn't help, but join in the chorus with his roommate, "Sponge Bob Squarepants!"  
  
"Who's absorbent, yellow and porous as he?"  
  
"Sponge Bob Squarepants!"  
  
The two continued on as they both cleaned up kitchen. When they were done singing and cleaning an idea came to Dustin. "Hey Shane, why don't we both go to the store. I may need help doing this favor for Tori anyway."  
  
"What does Tori need you to do?"  
  
"Buy a ring for Hunter."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He's awake from his coma an—"  
  
"Whoa bro, what do you mean he's awake? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Dustin grabbed his head and replied, "Man, I just totally forgot. It must have been because someone just had to scare the crap out of me and caused me to rattle my brain cells."  
  
"Yeah, yeah Dustin. So, tell me what's going on. How's Hunter?"  
  
"He's doing good. He woke up earlier this morning. All he wanted to do was see Tori. He seemed alright and the doctor said he should be able to go home in a week or so. I don't know much else because once Tori arrived the two were already started making out."  
  
Shane shook his head and let out a chuckle, "Yep, Hunter is back to normal. It didn't take long now, huh?"  
  
"Nope, apparently not. I am happy for them though. It's about time those two were happily together. You know her birthday is tomorrow as well?"  
  
"Yeah, Kapri and I bought something for her last night."  
  
"Cool, what did you get her?"  
  
"Well, since Tori hasn't surfed much since she took up riding we bought her a new surfboard. Kapri also picked out a bathing suit to match. We thought we would remind her of her first love."  
  
"That's nice, bro! I don't know what to get her, but I am pretty sure that I will figure out something. Let me jump in the shower and change my clothes. Then we can head over to the mall and stuff."  
  
"Hey, you know we should throw her a little party or something."  
  
"Dude, that's an awesome idea! I know there are some Family Rooms at the hospital that we could use to hold the party. I'll call over there right now and reserve one for a couple of hours."  
  
"Sweet! I'll go call Cam and he can tell the others. We need to update everyone else about Hunter anyway."  
  
The two then went to their rooms to complete their tasks.  
  
Later that day  
  
Dustin and Shane pulled up to the mall and walked around. They walked up and down the corridors for what seemed like hours when something caught their eye. In the glass case of a jewelry store was a white gold band with baguette cut rubies lining around the ring in the center. Dustin's eyes were fixed on it as he remembered the day Hunter showed him the ring that he bought for Tori. "Shane, dude! This is it! This is the ring!"  
  
Shane took one look at the ring and then back at Dustin, "Dude, are sure. I don't want Tori to kill us."  
  
"Dude that's the one! Come on man, let 's get the ring and go get the rest of the stuff for Tori's surprise party." Dustin stated as he dragged Shane into the store.  
  
"Hello and Welcome to Kay Jewelers! My name is Jem, how may I help you guys today." The sales associate said as she greeted the two.  
  
Shane looked over the dark brown haired beauty. "That's a beautiful name and so fitting for someone that works in the Jewelry Business."  
  
Jem turned a deep shade of red and quickly shook it off, "Thank you."  
  
Dustin who was watching the whole exchange finally caught on to what Shane was talking about. "Oh dude! That's right, your name is Jem like as in gemstones right? Bro, that's cool!" Dustin said as he received awkward stares from the sales associate and Shane.  
  
Jem laughed as she winked at Shane who just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what can I help you with?"  
  
Dustin recovered from his goofball moment and answered, "We are looking to buy the ring in the window. It's the white gold band with the red stones."  
  
"Ah, the men's white gold band with baguette cut rubies lining the center right?"  
  
"Yes, that one," Dustin answered as he patted Shane on the back and then rubbed his hands together in excitement."  
  
Jem went to get the ring from the window case and walked over to the counter that the guys were standing at. "This is a nice ring. So, is this for one of you two?"  
  
Shane and Dustin looked at each other and then back at the sales associate. Dustin was the first one to speak up. "Um, him and I..." Dustin started as he pointed to himself and Shane. "We're not like that. The ring is for one our close friends. His girlfriend sent us to look for a ring."  
  
Jem laughed at the mistake of her intentions of the question that she asked the two men before her. "I apologize for the confusion, but that's not what I meant. Never mind. So, your friend sent you here to buy a ring for her boyfriend. That's really nice of you two to do such a favor. "  
  
"Thanks," replied Shane as he let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that awkward moment was over and done with.  
  
"Yeah, they are really a great couple. I think they both will like this ring. We'll get this one."  
  
"Great, I'll go ring this up if this all you two need today." Jem said as she started to ring up the purchase.  
  
"Thanks!" Shane and Dustin said in unison. The two then left the store.  
  
Dustin and Shane continued to walk around the mall for a few more hours when an idea came to Dustin. "Hey, lets hit Storm Chargers. I want to get Tori some motocross gear. Now that Hunter is okay, I am sure the two will go riding again after the doctor gives him the okay."  
  
"That's a cool idea bro, let's go."  
  
After Storm Chargers the two went home and planned out the rest Tori's birthday party that they were going to have for her at the hospital tomorrow.  
  
AN: Hey everyone sorry this chapter is short and sucks, but I am suffering from some really bad writer's block on this story!!!! This has to be one of the worst chapters in this fic. So, please forgive me!!! You guys have been great and please bare with me! This story is almost over. So, stay tuned! 


End file.
